The Script of Fates
by Kyoujhi Finnie
Summary: (FATE AU)[CARDVERSE GERPAN] Queen Kiku of Hearts is anxious! With all the authority in the Kingdom upon his hands and a broken heart to mend, pressure builds up leaving him to declare the first one to enter the room is to be his King and no one could tell him otherwise. To his surprise... it was a person he only knows by name, Ludwig. Could he be part of the Script written?
1. Chapter 1: Let's Play

This particularstory took place in APH CARDVERSE –specifically in the Kingdom of Hearts. [GERMANY x JAPAN]

Summary: The Queen of Hearts is furious! With all the authority in the Kingdom upon his hands, he declares the first one to enter the room is to be his King and no one could tell him otherwise. To his surprise... it was a person he only knows by name, Ludwig.

 **CHAPTER I**

LET'S PLAY

" _He felt like he was being toyed... Like he was a doll tied in a string. If this was a silly game... then he'll be a player as well. He'll play with this all."_

"You'll always be a friend I can count on, Kiku. It's a promise then... we'll always be together."

Chocolate brown eyes snapped open.

"A dream... " The ebony haired man said as he sat up from his bed and ran his delicate porcelain like fingers upon his hair while his gaze fell on the velvet blanket upon his body. He raised his head and looked around him. It was the same room of the same castle where his predecessors had stayed ever since he could remember.

The shelves, in the right side of the room, where the century year old diaries of former Queens, would be there in fine order that seemed no one could disrupt. The small mattress on the floor alternates it's designs, depending on the seasons along with the curtains and bed sheets.

It was like everything was written out of a script and he was alive to follow it line by line. Fate was the author and he was nothing more but a character in its book.

He stood up from his bed and slowly walked over the window. Why was it scripted? Ah... it was because no one can go against him or the mark upon his shoulder. The very mark that declares he was special the moment he took his first breath of his world. The mark of the Queen of Hearts.

"Kiku, first of his name; the twenty-second Queen of Hearts"

He was born to be the queen and no other destiny fits him more, not when he was the only heir, and certainly not when he was the sole person who carries the blood of the former Queen. Unlike most Kingdoms, the Hearts was rather strange but if one considers its rank then it couldn't be helped. Hearts was the top suite out of the four Kingdoms in the world after all. Here...tradition dictates, the eldest one born from the Queen's bloodline was one to rule next. If not then, circumstances would be taken. Those circumstances were things his Kingdom has never seen.

Tradition dictates everything... Even the one to love...

The Queen of Hearts is not naive. He/She was knowledgeable of every aspect of life.

The Queen of Hearts is strong willed. He/She doesn't surrender.

The Queen of Hearts' magic is absolute. He/she surpassed any magician out there.

The Queen of Hearts displays every aspect of delicate living and humbleness.

The Queen of Hearts is perfection-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kiku...What have you been reading this time, my friend? Don't tell me you've been locking yourself in your room again... "

He softened his gaze as it fell on the Queen of Spades whom sets down his tea cup and cross his leg over the other. That's right... He is having a visitor from Spades. A male clad in blue hues. A male whose eyes rival emeralds by the way it shone under the light and whose golden hair resembles that of a canary flying freely in the wind. His complexion was almost similar with his...

Ah, this was the same person he holds dearest above anything else.

His own Spade... in his mind at the very least.

"Oh please, what I read is none of your concern, my friend. I doubt you came all the way here across the seas of Void to ask about the book I am reading." Kiku said as he sets his teacup down and chuckled lightly. Ah... there it was the same scoff; his friend would do when he was caught worried. In all these years that they have been friends, he can write a whole book about him. Maybe, he will if he gets the chance. "What is it this time? Are we to talk about the King of Spades and how annoyed you are with him?"

"What do you mean 'again'? There's a lot to talk about concerning that bastard! Listen, A little while ago the bastard vanished and went to take a stroll in town... " The great Spadian Queen slammed his hand on the table. "TAKE A STROLL? To bloody hell with that! We were going crazy inside the palace thinking he got abducted or even killed by an assassin! And he was taking a stupid bloody stroll?! And that's not even the tip of the iceberg-"

Oh dear... he wasn't done. Kiku remained calmed however as he listened to the other Queen say all the things he couldn't to just any person. To the Queen of spades, he was a friend, he was the closest thing he could have when a diary was involved and he was the only one who could still drink tea when he was unleashing his fury. "Are you done?"

"Yes. Not yet, Alfred you bloody wanker! Now, I'm done. Yes, Thank you very much." The queen of spades said as he calmly took his teacup and once again drew silent. Kiku sighed at this. It has always been like this. He closed his eyes as he took another sip from his teacup. Whenever things like this happens... It was always like this. His chest always felt heavy. It was like he was being brought under water with no way to breathe.

It hurts.

We'll always be together... Those were Arthur's words back then

He looks down at the soldiers who were training down at the castle's front. Ah, there's a blond general who stood proudly amongst them. He couldn't see his face because of the hat—who ever did come up with those silly hats? Oh right... it was always like that.

Now, back to his friend... Whenever he sees this friend of his, this precious friend of his...It always felt the same. Was this also included in the lines the scriptwriter writes down fate's stories? He shook his head lightly. No, a Queen of Hearts was composed and do not get jealous over petty things like this.

He or she does not get jealous that the love of his life speaks of some other than him...

When will he see it? When will he hear it? When will he utter his name with such passion?

He chuckled lightly. For sure, this made the Queen of Spades confused as his gaze was now on him. "Kiku? What are you laughing about now?"

"Oh, nothing." He was laughing at his sheer stupidity. Loving someone he can never have- what kind of classic drama was this? Since when did he started to feel this way? "I was just thinking, Arthur..."

The way that name rolled upon his tongue with such softness and delicacy. If he would only notice just how he cares for him, enough to make himself look like a fool! He wasn't even supposed to be having tea right now! He should be at his office tending to his paperwork since, as the elders says, hasn't chosen a King to take care of it. He prayed for so many years that he would take notice of his affections but of course since the love of his life was as oblivious as the King he speaks of, half of himself tells him, he was utterly stupid for even believing it would ever happen!

"Thinking about what?" asked the Spadian Queen who bore such a sweat smile.

And what if he did notice?

He was the Queen of Spades! He was the Queen of Hearts. Was this a twisted drama like the ones he read in books? If he tells him how he feels, what could happen? He would be destroying all those years of good friendship AND HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LOOK AT HIM IN THE EYE AGAIN.

In other words, he would be crazy.

Kiku. Just give it up. The whole world is against you.

"Lately, the counsel of those old men inside that palace, had been pressuring me." Kiku started as he lowered the teacup once more and stood up from his seat.

"I see. It must be quite stressful. I heard that the council wanted you to chose your King—I mean, I can't blame them if they are nervous about it but still, to pressure you into choosing your King with all these people of Hearts-! Then must be crazy! "

All these annoying problems with his court and his life... If they like it so much then, he'll play with them as well!

Oh he caught the bait. He turned to him and pointed at his friend. "Yes... So I thought...Why not you~" Kiku answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Arthur, the Queen of Spades, widens his emerald eyes. His mouth went dry upon hearing that. "K-Kiku...w-what the hell? You can't be-" Arthur felt himself speechless when that index finger was pointed upon him. HIM. AND THERE WAS NO OTHER ONE THERE.

That's right. Laughter suddenly came from the all composed Queen of Hearts as he nearly falls off his feel from laughing. It dawned on Arthur then... he was kidding.

"Hahahahaha! If only you could have seen the look on your face!"

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

"As if, I'll ask you to be my King when you're already "QUEEN"... Your Majesty~!"

Ah, Arthur continued to lecture him about not calling him Queen. He hated the title. He was the first one whom talked about being Queen as a being a pain and everything in between! Kiku continued to laugh his broken heart away. He knew it. He knew it. He knew it all but it hurts. From his answer, it was obvious that he wouldn't accept it.

How could he tell him that he wasn't kidding? How could he? Oh... that's right. It just have to remain hidden in his heart. The moment both of them have calmed down, Arthur approached him wearing a worried face.

"But seriously! Kiku, what are you planning to do? Those counsel men would be persistent- I don't want them to pressure you too much-"

Kiku begged him in his mind to not show him such a face. He fought the urge to put his hand over to those cheeks and kiss that worried face away. Kiku... instead raised his hand and pointed upon the door.

He felt like he was being toyed... Like he was a doll tied in a string. If this was a silly game... then he'll be a player as well. He'll play with this all. He was Queen of Hearts and as the powerful Queen of Hearts, he shall be flexible and play this game! He will control the one who is playing with him—The queen of Hearts is cunning after all!

"That door is known as the Crane door—Out of the doors here in the palace, that door has always been only opened to Royals. No number has ever used that since it is by law that only Royals do so. " Kiku explained before looking back at Arthur. "Listen... This I swore upon my title and life... and upon the queen of spades who shall be my witness. " He continued but his voice this time was louder. " The one to emerge from that door there... whoever he is... SHALL BE MY KING-! "

"K-Kiku, you can't just bloody say that! " Arthur interjected and pulled his sleeve.

"I've grown tired of searching my friend~" Kiku said chuckling as he crosses his arms and closed his eyes. There was no way anyone of hearts would come out of that door without getting introuble. Oh, he will just have to rule Hearts on his own! "Now, I'll just wait for some stupid fool to enter the forbidden door and-"

"Excuse me, my liege..."

Kiku felt silent as his eyes snapped open. What was this? Didn't he say no one must disturb him? It was an explicit order... Who dares play this game of fates with him? Who dares ruin his perfect plan of isolation? Who dares..

His blond hair was slicked back making his face quite visible. That handsome face that was stoic and serious... Those blue eyes which captured him almost immediately. God... That uniform of red and all its splendor... It was the same man he saw downstairs with the soldiers... Why?

Kiku looked at him straight in the eyes with a surprised expression.

What was he doing here?

"What are you doing?! You're not supposed to disturb the queen when he's entertaining guests, General Ludwig-" Scolded an elder. "i told you to report to him after he had finished entertaining the queen of Spades."

"Oh? Sorry..."

"GODS. DID YOU JUST USED THE CRANE DOOR-?! HEAVENLY LORD—YOUR MAJESTY, WE ARE SO SORRY TO DISTURB YOU AND YOUR HUMBLE GUEST! HE IS JUST NEW TO THE CAPITAL-"

Fine, then... If this is how Fates is going to be then...

"Kiku, you can't be serious, right? "

"How interesting..."

Kiku slowly approached the Crane door... His eyes hidden under his bangs as he did.

What happened was even more surprising than anything that had happened in the History of Hearts. There he was... The queen of Hearts' lips pressed against the General's cheek. No one knows which was redder—Was it the General's robes or the his flushed cheeks. Time seemed to have stopped inside the very room. Yet upon that silence, the young general only heard a faint voice upon his ear, "It's nice to finally meet you... King of Hearts. "


	2. Chapter 2: The King by Fates' Hand

Thank you very much for all the reviews you all gave this story! I cannot be thankful enough for the advice and support!

* * *

Hetalia and Cardverse don't belong to me.

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**

THE KING BY FATES' HAND

" _I am your mere pawn yet by a twist of fate I am your King-I intend to do my part so please allow me to do so."_

Unlike the three other Kingdoms, Hearts was special and unique about its monarchy for the one who stands on top was the Queen. The Queen of Hearts who was the example of how a Monarch shall and will remain forever till eternity. The Queen, being the one on top, as dictated by fate, is to be given everything he or she needs. He or she is to be the best of anything.

Along with those royal robes of crimson comes the price of long history upon his shoulders. Along with the *Crane throne he sits on comes the authority that matches any King of the three Kingdoms of Diamonds, Clubs and Spades. In exchange of all the luxury and status given to the Queen, he or she was given the authority to chose who would fit the crown of the King, the scroll of the Knave and the Sword of the Ace. – No wonder the candidates who shall sit beside him was thought out so carefully by the councilmen.

Despite the fact that the current monarch, Queen Kiku, was utterly perfect, nothing could change the fact that he was alone on top of that flat form of Royalty. But all those "silly men in weird hats", as the current Queen calls them, could only come up with candidates that were nothing more but silly suggestions.

Who would give their monarch a list of a hundred men and women to fit the role of King and Knave? The Queen understands that it was a task that requires complete attention and he is utterly grateful for the given list but he had yet to meet this people! How could he rule with people he had yet to face? Wouldn't that be wishing the Hearts a terrible future? He'd rather be alone if that was the case.

An elder approached him saying, "Rather than qualification, why don't you choose someone who you love?"

Ah, it was those words yet again. He can't... He can't choose someone he loves to take the throne- not when that someone had already a throne of his own.

Pressure was building up inside him. The pressure of ruling and the pressure of loneliness; for the first time, he felt being toyed with by the fate who had dictated all his existence. One event led to another and now, he was standing before the door of the throne room.

What was new?

Queen Kiku had done this several times in his life. He's done it almost every day of his life as Queen without fail yet this time... His eyes wonder at the man who stood beside him.

"Let me have a look at you first before we enter..." The Queen of Hearts muttered in a voice mixing with command and tenderness. His chocolate brown eyes studied every inch of him carefully. He was in the robes of a candidate which fits him perfectly like the uniform he would wear in duty as a general. Kiku's eyes wonders to his firm shoulders and muscular arms... He was in every day fit for any position and no doubt he was smart as well. Those clear blue eyes that captured Kiku's attention were somehow filled with doubt- who wouldn't be?! If you were just going to give an update to the Queen, entered the wrong door and suddenly proclaimed King-will you not be in doubt?

Kiku clearly saw this circling about his mind even without using any magic ability. This person... He was easy to read. The way his cheeks flushed crimson when he kissed it a few days back was this engraved upon his mind for some unknown reason. It was a good memory... It was the first time that he'd seen cheeks blushed that way other than from his friends, Queen Arthur of Spades and Queen Lilian of Diamonds.

"I do not mean to be rude, your Majesty- " Ah, he finally spoke. His voice was just as strong as his body it seems. It was deep but somehow the way those words rolled upon his lips, Kiku found them enthralling... worth listening to a whole day if he was allowed!

"You are being terribly rude-" Stab. Ludwig felt every fiber of his being destroyed in seconds. The last thing he wanted was to be rude to the Queen of Hearts who he serves. Ludwig's expression says it all. What should he do? How should he apologize? The queen of hearts was known to treasure respect and for him to not give the respect required, how could he call himself a general? No, better yet, the New King? " I was kidding... Can you hear me?"

"What?" Ludwig snapped back to reality as he saw the queen of hearts chuckle behind his sleeves of maroon and red. This was... the first time he'd seen this side of the Queen. The first and he presumably the last time he saw the Queen was the time he was given honours as General and yet now...

"I said, I was kidding, General", said the Queen as his gaze softens at him. "You looked so tensed and worried so I thought of lightening up the atmosphere but it seems like I made it worse. My sincerest apologies, my lord. I hope I did not offend you?"

"N-No! Of course not, your majesty! I just thought I offended you a-and..."

"You did no such thing, I was just-"

Awkward.

It was suddenly all so quiet once more and Ludwig felt ashamed. Kiku felt the same. What was this? All Kiku wanted was to help this seemingly too worried general to loosen up by telling a joke and he ended up making it all worse. Ah, he should really learn more about this joking business with the Club's Queen, Elizabeta.

"Your Majesty, why... did you chose me to be King?" Ludwig asked which certainly made Kiku blinked several times. How could he tell him that it was a game he played with fate right on the spot because he was heartbroken? Won't he feel a lot worse? The all respected Queen of Hearts would tarnish his reputation if that got out and... and for sure his ancestors would haunt him down and curse his existence!

"W-Well..." Oh dear, it was no use. He should at least be honest with him. He was the one to make his whole life scramble into all royal duties and etiquette without even a fair warning! On second thought, he had every right to do that. He was Queen after all. He can do whatever he wants and get away with it with some smart excuse-now, if only he could come up with one and tell him.

No, those eyes are just too honest. He couldn't. "I honestly do not know. I really thought no one would have the nerve to enter that door so I made a bet with the Queen of spades..."

"A bet...?" Was this all a game for the queen of Hearts? There he was going to face the Royal court of numbers and councilmen because of a silly bet? He was the youngest and most aspiring general of the Kingdom and now his future was being questioned because of his ridiculous timing and opening of doors? The room suddenly felt dark as Ludwig's hand found its way to his forehead. What was the world coming to? He had sworn his loyalty to the Kingdom and now... and now...

Of course, Ludwig felt very much hurt by that and Kiku was no fool to not notice it as he saw his hands slowly clench and his eyes darkens with uncertainty. The Queen of Hearts closed his eyes and leet out a soft sigh.

"I am desperately in need of a King. One that I can trust and one that the Hearts will respect as much as they respect me." It was the truth. If saying the truth would ease the situation, then for once he will be truthful. "I play with the fates as the queen of Hearts. You might see this unjust and utterly despicable but... You are Fate's chosen King as I am Fate's chosen Queen of Hearts. " Kiku struggled with words to say. This was the problem when he was truthful! He couldn't control the words that rolled down his tongue and it either worsens the situation or it leaves it all to be forgotten. Now, he was struggling to even keep up with his trail of thought.

" _I am your mere pawn yet by a twist of fate I am your King-I intend to do my part so please allow me to do so."_

Kiku widens his eyes in surprise and gently looked up to the man in front of him. Did he hear that right?

"I... I do not know anything about the post you are to give me but I am willing to learn. You are my Queen and it is by duty that I follow your every word. It is by duty that I heed your calls in such desperate times... but it is also your duty to guide me in this path so Hearts will benefit from me. " Ludwig said, still with the hint of uncertainty but now his eyes showed a light of understanding. This made the Queen of Hearts close his eyes and smile to himself. He had chosen well. This was fates assurance that he had chosen well.

" I will not thank you for your acceptance... but come, let us prove your worth to those silly men in hats."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ludwig did not understand what the Queen last told him before they entered the large and elaborated door of the throne room. One word was what he could use for all of this and it was utter chaos but what got his attention more wasn't the fact that everyone there had something to say, oh no, it was the fact that the Queen had an answer to everything the councilmen had to say!

It was like the Queen had them all upon his palm with the way he weave words with one another. It was simply amazing, to him at the very least. When they question him about his judgement, the Queen would quickly name a few times when he had not question their judgement yet everything had fell rather badly.

Ludwig, never once dreamed to be in this room other than the time he was promoted to being a General. That was all and the throne room didn't look as serious as this. All he did back then was get his sword and his royal coat of arms and it was done. No other talks about it were held but perhaps the thought of having a young King on the throne was not something desirable... No, that wasn't it. It was the fact that he wasn't one in the position to be King!

Who was he any ways? He was the youngest son of a proud soldier who died in the battle. With help from a noble man his father had saved, he was given education more than required of his status and his family was able to come back from the ruins in a stable middle class family. His mother was a tailor and his older brother was a proud man who suddenly disappeared. He had the regular poor to stability kind of story and now, the poor to King? Was he beloved by Lady Luck or something? He was too lucky with life! Even if his mother died and his brother disappeared, he was still lucky!

"Your Majesty, I highly implore that you think this over once more", persuaded an old man who even stood to make his point.

Oh yes, he should! Ludwig couldn't help but agree with him in his mind. He wasn't allowed to speak since he was a mere guest unless the Queen had allowed him. He was a guest without the support of the Queen who sat on his throne with a pretty stoic expression upon his face.

"No one had ever said that to the King Alfred of Spades or to Queen Lilian of Diamonds when they took the throne yet when the King I chose takes the throne everyone questions it. Have I not made myself clear?" Kiku spoke with such firm and authority in his voice. It was still calm- deadly calm. "My...My... How regrettable. "

It was enough to silence the whole room with only petty murmurs to be heard. Ludwig blinked at this and glanced at the Queen of Hearts whom rests his chin upon his palm while his gaze was fixed upon his council men and number.

"Pardon my impudence, your Majesty but does this involve your affections?"

'Matters of what?! What was that man implying? That the queen is romantically involved with me?' Ludwig's mind was about to explode before he heard a chuckle. A Soft angelic yet threatening chuckle which came from the ever so calm queen sitting upon his Throne.

It struck the room completely silent yet the one who asked stood proudly infront of the Queen of Hearts. His long white beard proved his age was no sky high. "Majesty?"

"It clearly isn't. The Kingdom of Hearts requires the Queen to have no attachment whatsoever to the King aside from partnership. " Kiku answered before standing up and approached the old man who stood up in front of him. Everyone was left to ponder what could the queen want from the old man as he slowly bent down and whispered something on his ear. Then... the old man chuckled.

"Ludwig will be a King that certainly everyone would be proud of... I am not saying this because of false hope, I am saying this because he has nowhere else to go other than to become the King of Hearts. " Kiku declared and even spared Ludwig a glance from the side.

How can this Queen trust him so easily? Sure, he was a general but where did he got the energy to trust some random strange like him who just came in the wrong door.

Up until the end of the protocol, what the Queen of Hearts said to the old man was left into secrecy. Even to Ludwig it was a big mystery but he was in no position what his Queen did say.

"Everything went well... I was really nervous back there-" Kiku said as he let out a soft sigh and even massaged his shoulder.

"Nervous? You didn't exactly look nervous in there, your Majesty. " Ludwig replied as he looked at him in disbelief.

"Then, it will be one of the things that I will be teaching you to do. I'm sure you can learn it well..."

"I hope so."

"Don't hope because you certainly will. As Queen, I guarantee that you will!"

Now that was pretty much persuasive but he doesn't seem mind at all.

"Now, all you need to worry about is the King's devotion ceremony..."

That sounded a bit new to his ear so without a second thought he asked him, "What does the King do there?" He was ready to get this learning started!

"Oh you just have to get impaled..." answered the queen with a soft smile and a pat on his shoulder. "I know you can handle it." Ludwig paled upon hearing that. Will he really be alright as Fate's chosen King?

* * *

 _ ***Crane Throne –** It is a symbol of the Hearts' Queen as it was said that they resemble how graceful and the beautiful the ideal Queen of Hearts. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Lonely Queen of Hearts

Here is the third chapter! :) I hope you all enjoy it~

Hetalia and cardverse nor the characters do not belong to me at any way possible.

* * *

 **CHAPTER III**

THE LONELY QUEEN OF HEARTS

" _It was a gamble of life and death- to think that every King of Hearts had to face such a task..._

 _was this all worth it?"_

* * *

 **IMPALED**? That word rang inside his head for the thousandth time as he rubbed his temples. Why was the King to be impaled? Oh, it's because it was part of tradition! And no, this was just one of those questions that rubbed his sanity ever since he started living in the palace!

A week had passed and he was still processing all the information given to him. Everything blue turned to red; it was like everything he believed in was being reversed in just one revolving motion. In this selfish world of the Hearts Monarchy where everything revolves around the Queen, he understood one thing. The queen's words were absolute. No one can go against his words. And, no, he wasn't God. It was everyone's devotion. Devotion. A thing he shared with everyone.

Where was this all beloved Queen anyways?! The least he could do was help him study but no, all he did was give him these book saying, "I hope these books will be useful with your studies, Ludwig. If you need anything, all you need is ask."

He let out a heavy sigh and looked at the table infront of him.

Books.

Papers.

More books.

Ah, his face brightened up a little at a sight of an object that didn't have paper.

A quill.

This is absolutely ridiculous.

"Oh joy... I suppose somebody told them I liked reading books." He let out sarcastically as he stared at the books. Well, he really did enjoy reading books. He could just read a day or two away. He was fond of knowledge. He was fond of literature. He was fond of books but the sheer quantity of it right now wasn't exactly likeable nor aroused any sense of interest from within the depths of his mind.

Who would interested in reading a book of a thousand pages when it just talks about the Crane Palace. Who writes these books anyways?! Who would write a book of a thousand pages just to describe the Crane palace?! It was a bloody building. He knows it was important to know structure and how crucial it serves at the battle field but by Fate, why would use symbolism in every line! He thanked them for such information given to him-even if it was unnecessary.

Speaking about structure, the King's room was located at the western tower. What else could he say? It was luxurious and very fit for Royalty. He even wonders if he was fit to even stay there for one night because surely he could just go home and go straight back to the palace every morning like how he was living his life- but it was hands down rejected by the Queen. _"A king must know that his grounds are higher than that of others."_ Ludwig sighed yet again. Aside from that, he wasn't allowed to go to the Eastern part of the palace where the Queen's room was without his permission. It was also where the Crane door, that blasted door, he opened days ago, lies. Those traditions and stuff surely gets on his nerves and he has a feeling that he will continue to fight this single handed battle against them in his mind. Just looking at the book for Kings was head ache enough but... he had already given his word to the Queen. He would be his King and there was no turning back now.

His mind travelled to what has happened these past few days he had spent inside the palace. Aside from the tedious work of studying, he had also been given a chance to participate in the some of the royal protocols in the palace. Attending to each court session every morning and...He really did miss patrolling the heart's borders. He had to stop thinking about that. Maybe reading another four good books would stop his mind from wondering about-

"Ve...King~!" sang a voice from the direction of door. For the Love of the Fates, who invited him of all people? That unusual curl that springs up from his brunette locks and those hazel eyes that he deemed playful every time; it could only belong to one particular person, Feliciano, the Kingdom's knave. His voice? It was the mixture of being irritable yet comforting by the way he rolled each words from his tongue. He could always mistake this guy for singing everything he says. How could he possibly forget about him!

Feliciano was chosen after a few days he was and he was basically new to his position as well. He thought maybe they could learn together but this guy was just basically...He had no words to describe him. Who would when you first saw him decide upon getting some flower and the next second, he was holding the maid's hand and the rest was bloody history? Again, what on earth was the Queen thinking when he chose him? It could be political- No, he was the youngest son of a baker, why would the Queen trust his Kingdom's affairs with a baker's son? It could be for commercial- No, the guy barely has connections and only the local folk know him. They even said he was charming. Oh so it could be military awareness- No, the guy hasn't held a sword all his life. From his features all he could do was smack someone with a rolling pin or run as fast as he could. So why? Why did the Queen of Hearts chose him to be his Knave when basically we have a few more reliable people there in that list he keeps on looking at.-or at least he hopes there was a single person there better than Feliciano."He gave me such a delicious pastry- I can't possibly ask for more of him..." Those were the Queen's words. He was utterly lost in there. In the book it says that the queen have every right to choose but to choose someone because of pastry? Isn't that even illegal?

Aside from that, from Ludwig's observations, Feliciano isn't exactly that type of guy who had self restraint when it came to anything new. He spent his first day exploring the palace ground—going to every Godforsaken door he could find. From the observation tower to the cellars; He wasn't exactly had the guts to go that much in his first day. What did Ludwig do during his first day? Easy. Breathe and lay on his bed looking at the ceiling in disbelief. He was King... via door opening.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked as he kept his gaze on the pages of the book he was reading with a seemingly focused gaze- he tried at least.

"I want a hug~ " Blasted it all. He forgot to add that this guy likes hugs and kisses. Apparently, The Queen of Hearts doesn't mind this at all as long as it doesn't involve him.

"Why me?"

"Because I know you like hugs as well~"

He gave him a hug once. ONCE. How he can use that as a basis to say that he likes hugs? Plus, he only did that because he was on the verge of tears! Aside from the Queen's unreadable mind, here comes another creature that was so hard to understand. Ludwig lifted his gaze to him and gave him one blank expression. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Still worried about being impaled? It's tomorrow~ Do your best!"

Why does he know about that?! Oh to hell with that... It's already tomorrow and this was the exact reason why he was in the library right now. He had to distract himself. He was too afraid to even talk about it! There are some accounts that some Kings die in that ceremony! He was going to die tomorrow and there was nothing he could do about it- How about running? What kind of man would he be if he did that? No, it's not about being a man, now, it was being a respectable member of the Hearts court and responsible general of the army under the supreme guidance of the Queen.

He didn't even notice that Feliciano had the book he was already reading and scanning through its pages. His hazel eyes showing the greatest interest, seemingly searching for something for his internally screaming friend as his fingers swiftly swept the pages one by one. Ludwig will never admit it and Feliciano knew he wouldn't so silently helping him would be the only thing to consider. That was the exact reason why he asked for a hug. Ludwig always had that expression that he wanted a hug-at least, he thought so.

Ludwig might not know it but almost everyone in the Kingdom knows him and his achievements. He inspired people to continue living and achieve what they dream to be along with following what was good and just. Being his friend would be cool... He thought so why not be friendly and approach him, just the right timing would be the problem.

When news came that Ludwig had been chosen as King of hearts, it didn't bother most of the town's folk like how the councilmen said. In fact, they saw a nice future in his hands and they thanked the Queen for seeing that. Ludwig was no nobleman... and to the people's eyes, he was someone to look up to him. To Feliciano, he was someone who needed all the people he could get to help him fight a silent war with himself. If he was left to judge he saw one thing similar about the Queen of Hearts and this so called King of Hearts, it was the fact that they love the Kingdom and no, he thinks they wouldn't argue if he told them that.

How did he become the Knave? He was selling some left over pastry when he saw the most beautiful girl he'd seen in his life. Yes, he thought of him as a girl. "Here you go. Since it's the first time I've seen you around here- here have some of our bake shop's pastry." Never in his wildest dreams did he thought that the person infront of him was the Queen of their Kingdom! Why? He didn't exactly judge anyone with outfits and stuff and the fact that Royalty didn't exactly go outside the villages without any entourage and those blasted grand entrances. He didn't even think that the almighty queen of Hearts would walk around in broad day light wearing his robes just to see his subjects. That was absurd in everyone's mind. No, by common sense, it was absurd!

He had heard that the new adventurous King Alfred of Spades would go about strolls around the Capital city of Spades and even drink in one of those taverns. He had also heard that the ever so graceful Queen Lilian of Diamonds would just vanish from their palace and would be found in the shops and talking to children in the streets. Of course, the charming King Francis of Diamonds was also like that back then but he was mostly confined to the palace. One more... the strong Queen of Clubs, General Elizabeta. He had heard and he saw her once explore the borders. He even heard that she trains their soldiers! So if you compare the Queen of Hearts' actions to them, then it is not necessarily an unusual thing!

 _"Hello, Feliciano...From now on you'll be my Knave. I hope you don't mind this humble request-"_

For the first time in his life, he felt needed. He felt accomplished and to be even talking to the Queen most people look up, he doesn't mind at all. He attained his mark with one kiss from the Queen and he was named Knave of Hearts. But what does the knave do? Ah, he'll find out later... what's more important now is that he helps the King of Hearts in his "impalement" problem.

"Ah... here it is, Ludwig." The sheer mention of his name was enough to make Ludwig snap out of his little world. Oh he needs to come out of there if he really wanted to be King and speak his mind once in a while.

"The Oath of Loyalty. It is the most important part of the King's coronation ceremony. Before the King is presented to the people, there is a ritual done only known to the monarchy. It is a ritual done by the Queen and King of Hearts to be attended only by the Monarchy of the three Kingdoms as witnesses. It is a sacred ceremony where the King's mark will appear upon the body of the chosen monarch. " Feliciano read as he sets the book down on the table infront of Ludwig.

Ludwig was silent seemingly engraving every detail he had read as both of their gazes fell on the book. His calloused hand brushed through the test written in golden lining. The words that will be spoken by the King in the ritual.

" _Oh Most beloved and gracious Queen of Hearts..._

 _Whom all love and loyalty lies;_

 _Whose heart is the foundation of the four Kingdoms' peace._

 _I beseech thee, your most Gracious Queen,_

 _To accept this humble King's gift of Loyalty_

 _My existence is to the Queen of heart;_

 _And to the Queen of Hearts will only I exist."_

Feliciano chose this moment to continue reading. "However, for the ritual to proceed and the King to receive his mark, the King needs to fully surrender himself to the Queen. This ceremony is also to test his loyalty to not only the Kingdom but also towards the Queen."

Oh right, the Queen who chose him because of a bet. How will he do that?! His trust upon him already tarnished. So many questions about him and his mentality bothered him every night to the point that he couldn't exactly think straight.

"The Country's sword will be pierced upon the King's chest by the Queen. If failure occurs, then blood will be spilt and the supposedly King will die on the spot. However, if succeeded, there will be no blood present and the blade will carve the mark of Kingship. It may appear at any part of the body and the King will experience tremendous pain. The duration of the ceremony will be based upon the magic of the Queen. " Feliciano stopped reading and looked at Ludwig. Both of their expressions lay cold this time. It was a ritual that required every fiber of Ludwig's being. Can he pull through this? It was a gamble of life and death- to think that every King of Hearts had to face such a task... why was this all worth it?

Was this for all for the Queen?

Was this all for the Kingdom?

What about himself?

What about the King...?

Was he just a shadow that follows the Queen?

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun had already set and darkness soon engulfed the Land of Love. Tomorrow will be the day that the King would be crowned but unknown to everyone, a huge wall was between the new King and the so called throne- the Oath of Loyalty. No one has heard of what became those who failed it and Ludwig was more than sure he was going to lose his head. What did his predecessors did to pass that so called test? What did they do? What did they thought? Ah, for sure this will leave him insane. It was best to take a breath of fresh air.

If this was his last night alive, he'll engrave everything in his mind. Every scent, every scenery and every feeling this place had to give him. The Crane Palace was a paradise to every citizen of the hearts, young and old. It was symbol of Hope and wishes that can come true. This was hidden meaning behind its name. The queen whom resembles the gracefulness and wit of the Crane was chosen at its top. His feet found its way to the throne room and there he saw it, the splendour of the throne he failed to see days before.

It was his third time being there and he had to admit, he had not seen the throne this way before. The marble tiled floor glistened in the low key candle light adoring the walls. The red carpet that rolled from the end of the door to the rectangular flat form where the three thrones of monarchy stood. From each side of that flat form, a pillar stood strongly. According to the book Ludwig had read, these pillars represent the each of the Kingdoms of the world which the hearts were believed to balance it out in their scale of judgement and honour.

He found himself taking the stairs of the flat form. He had been there before but he never seemed to have taken a good look of the thrones. The Knave's throne was a lot shorter but it was of gold, Elaborated with the seal of the Knaves upon the back. It lies on the second step of the flat form, and from the sides, the fields would be seen from the window. He took a step further and saw that a few meters from him was his own throne. It was made from gold and adorn with some gems. The window from that side of the throne room, showed, if he wasn't mistaken, the villages that extended up to the borders of the land and-

"Nhnn..."

Ludwig snapped out of those lecture related thoughts when he heard that faint sound. The very moment his eyes laid upon the top most throne, there was someone sleeping. Ludwig fought the urge to scream for his manliness' sake –honour, he totally meant honour. He widened his eyes. So he wasn't dreaming?

Those nicely fixed ebony hair was in a slight mess while his head leaned upon his throne. If he was to judge, the golden throne adorned with silver and gems looked absolutely in synced with the Queen's pale complexion. Pink lips opened slightly as soft sounds of peaceful sleeping emerged from it. This was the first time Ludwig had seen the Queen of hearts sleeping and he would no doubt be like Feliciano and mistake him as girl. Just by looking at him... like this. Every sense of delicacy and gentleness can be found upon his very finger tips. Ah, what was this? On his lap settled the crown of the King...

Ludwig' s mind quickly went back to the article he had read... The Queen doesn't seek help into governing unless the King is needed to play his role. The King is the one who pulls the Queen into a halt. He is the only one who can stop any decision of the Queen...

He didn't dare come closer but he can't just leave this person to sleep here! He would catch a cold-Sure, he was Queen but he was also human! He stepped back thinking he should call a number or at least Feliciano to ask what to do but then he stumbled upon a quill and an unfinished book by the side. It earned a soft groan from the sleeping Queen and that made Ludwig hold his breath for a moment. When he assumed it was same to move again, he carefully stepped back one more time. There was another book beside the quill and unfinished book – A book written in weird scripture like language. Ludwig frowned, "Don't tell me he translates these?" He slowly crouches down and took the book. It was a book written in the language of the old. He took the unfinished book and scanned its pages... Wait... this paper... He knows this particular texture. It was the same paper he had been reading this morning with Feliciano. Could it be... His eyes looked upon the sleeping monarch upon the throne... Could it be that this person was... re writing these books for him to not have difficulty in studying?

This Queen... No, this person... was caring. He was timid into showing it but he was actually caring. Aside from his duties, this person was translating all those books he gives him without fail. He stood up once more and looked at that addicting sleeping face, he somehow longed to see. Ah, there were some dark circles under his eyes –surely this was a sign of exhaustion. To do this thing... for a person he barely knows... what was he thinking? Couldn't he just leave him be to suffer the mysteries of those Godforsaken language and just do his regular duties?

He reaches out his hands to caress those seemingly porcelain cheeks but he quickly stopped himself. What was he doing? Why did he wanted to touch the Queen with such a tender gaze? What did he wanted to do?! This was already treason and he knows it for a fact! Still the question remains, will he let him rest here? Of course, not. He was just overwhelmed by the sudden urge to say his thanks to him. To think he cursed those books that he sends when they were so carefully made for him. He felt so ashamed. He felt so unworthy of such things. He plays with the fates... Did he also play with his Hearts? Because right now, his heart was going crazy. His mind was going wild of ridiculous conclusions. He begged him in his mind to stop giving him weird ideas. He begged but to no avail this Queen showed no mercy and continued his slumber like it was the most normal thing in the world. For him to have his little heart under his mercy, was this how he gets all the love in the world? He must be the master of this twisted story or else who would be able to make his heart flutter like a mad man.

The twisted verses from the book they read rang through his mind...

He gently sets the King's crown down from his lap and carefully picked him up into his arms. It dawned on him that he was frail and light. Was he really male? If so then how can he be this light... How can he be so frail... How can he be so delicate? He felt like he was holding a very important and precious gem that, if handled wrongly, would be scratched and lose its splendour. Or a flower that would wilt because of his tainted hands.

"M-mother... " The Queen trailed off as he leaned his head unto his shoulder wearing a soft smile. He was sleep talking, he guessed, or else, how could he be his mother now?! "I..I chose a King.. I won't...b-be lonely...anymore... r...right?"

Ludwig softened his gaze upon hearing this. Why didn't he see it before? The queen... he must really be lonely up there all alone with no one to lean on and no one to see him as a person. Softly but surely, Ludwig's worries disappeared about failing the so called ceremony the next day- about everything. Who cares! If he dies then he dies... If it was for him, he could play any gamble. If it was for him... Only for him. He kissed his forehead as if wishing him a pleasant dream. It was the only thing he could do right now, unless the fates treats him nicely and allowed him to do more.

For this Lonely Queen of Hearts...

He begged the fates...

He begged each one of them...

Let him be the one to ease the loneliness the Queen of Hearts feels...

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Loyalty

**Thank you for waiting for this oath taking :) It's one of the longest chapters I've written in my life so... I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV**

LOYALTY

" _I hope your voice is not as loud for I will make sure you'll have the experience of a lifetime."_

* * *

"How regrettable-"

"I told you its fine. I can understand that you were exhausted and everything. It was no trouble at all when I brought you to your chambers. I didn't mind the mess. You were light so weight wasn't exactly the problem! "

It was the thirty first time that they were having this conversation and they weren't exactly even through with breakfast! The Queen even waited for him outside the very door of his room, bowing ever so lowly saying how sorry he was and how unethical his actions were last night. He didn't even know how to calm the queen since he started of saying weird things like, "To think I would be foolish enough to sleep on the throne..." Well he really was... "I don't deserve to be Queen." Isn't that a bit too far? "How disgraceful." Not really. It's what one would expect after a few days of exhaustion.

"I should just go off and kill myself to bring back the honour in my family!" Wait- He what? Ludwig slammed his hands on the table and looked at the Queen with his blue sapphire eyes full of worry. Death was something not in the option for a monarch-not for him at the very least! Ludwig had too much death already in his hands. His mother and father died and his big brother disappeared. In short, he had enough of them! "THAT'S TOO MUCH."

His voice thundered through the dining hall and it was even enough to make Kiku's train of thought vanish in a blink of an eye. Kiku looked at those piercing blue eyes that seemed pleading... that seemed every bit demanding! Someone dares demand from him to stop... No one had raised his voice on him in such a way and it was enough to make him flinch. He should be angry... very much angry. Even if he was King, he doesn't have the right to raise his voice on him. He was Queen and tolerating this would be-

When Kiku stood up, Ludwig's world suddenly froze as he covered his mouth. What did he... The maids were looking at him worriedly and Feliciano was hiding behind that curtain. Oh dear... What did he do this time? He let his emotions reign over him and now look at what he'd done. But to think that he'd made up his mind to swear his loyalty to him and go through the ceremony for him, and he has the nerve to say he wants to kill himself? Which was too much? Him, raising his voice against his monarch or his monarch, saying that he wanted to kill himself? He thinks anyone reasonable would know the answer to that. He focused his eyes upon the monarch sitting just in front of him and was surprised to see him smiling every so understandingly.

"Is that so, King? Then I shall stop..." The Queen muttered before gently taking his teacup and took a sip from it. He looked calm. Surprisingly too calm but when one focuses on his gestures, Ludwig was able to easily see and notice some giveaways. The queen of Hearts was nervous. He had noticed this from numerous occasions they had been together. He would move his hands when he was nervous and look at him now... he instinctively sought to hold his teacup. If there was one thing that he could be accounted for, that would be his observation ability and he can never be wrong regarding this fact.

King... He already called him that? Tonight would be the ceremony to decide whether or not he would even be allowed to be called that now... he called him by that title? No, matter... it was like that very title demanded him to be calm.

"My apologies for raising my voice like that." Ludwig said as he looked down and once again took his seat. What else could he do? He can't jump on the table-why would he even do that? Ah, such weird thoughts are coming in his mind.

"Worry not. Regarding the voice raised, I have only one thing to say regarding it..." Kiku said as he lifted his chocolate eyes to meet his blue eyes which reminded him greatly of the skies. "I hope your voice is not as loud for I will make sure you'll have the experience of a lifetime."

Why did that sound like he was actually challenging him? Why did he felt like Queen Kiku wasn't so happy? Who would be happy if someone raised his voice on you but who would be happy if someone said he prefers death? Ludwig, who would normally follow his apology with another one, leaned on his back on the chair, gaze locked upon the Queen before him and muttered, "I will not fail you."

.

.

.

.

How can he not fail him when he wasn't even sure if he can pass that damn oath taking?! He had memorized every single word that was to be said in the ceremony and for sure he can say those words with every loyalty he had! Aside from the challenge that the Queen gave him, he had the queen's words last night to consider as well.

The queen spoke about loneliness last night and muttered about not being lonely anymore since he had chosen a King. After hearing those words, who wouldn't feel the slightest pity for him? Who wouldn't want to be loyal to the ever so... No, he can't think he was Kind despite the books he gives him. What was the perfect word? Ah, that's right, prideful yet lonely Queen of Hearts.

Ludwig found himself going to the gardens-what place would be more fitting to relax if you were going to die? Last night, he didn't exactly get the chance to get the so called relaxation he wanted because of a certain sleeping monarch. He can't exactly go into a patrol now...He'll get scolded by one of those elders who keep saying that his status as general would have to wait until the ceremony was finished. How absurd. How utterly and annoyingly absurd! He was going to die and he can't even see Penelope, his charming horse!

The gardens of the eastern wing. In the book of structure, it symbolizes the beauty of Hearts as it was adorn with the national flower, the red roses, all around. Roses, whose petals seem to explode with life, greatly fulfilling every space of the naked eye and hypnotizing one to feel assured and calm, covered the garden with such vigour. This place... was also where he first saw Kiku who was gazing down at them back when he was a soldier. He had a soft smile upon his lips and if he wasn't wrong it was the very first time he'd seen Royalty. The second time he saw him was in the promotion ceremony. He was the one to hand him his sword and uniform. There he swore that he would protect him with his life despite the fact that he knew he was just one of many whom would do the same. The third time he saw him was the door incident; there he swore he would never open doors without knocking ever again... since then, he had seen him every day. He had managed to mess his mind with every word he spoke. And now- He was pushed to the ground, face first.

"Ooops! Sorry, dude. Didn't see you there-" A young man's voice. Ludwig lifted his head from the ground and looked up. A blond young man... No, maybe even a teenager, who was jogging on his spot as if in a great hurry. "You're okay, right? " he asked as he continued to jog in place. His clothes were of high status with only his neck tie loosened and tossed over his shoulder. His blue coat upon his arm. If he was of high status in his court, why was this the first time that he'd seen him? Wait... Blue...

"Y-Yes?"

"Should I help you up?" Ludwig felt bewildered there. Why would anyone ask him that?! It was common sense that if you bumped unto someone you should help him out of respect or at least out of morality! "GAH! I'll talk to you later, King of hearts!" and then he ran as if his life depended on it. Ludwig stared in disbelief. Who was that obnoxious and loud young man? Why was he running around the Palace courtyard in such a way? Who was he to run around the palace courtyard in such an attire?! And he knows him?!

Ludwig quickly got up and dusted himself off. He can't be caught crawling around in the palace garden, it'll ruin his name. The King who was crawling around the Heart's palace. That would bring him turning to his grave.

"Now where did that brat go?" Ah, here was another person. Though he looked a bit calmer and... a lot different. His eyes were jet black and his attire... His attire was shouting one country. That royal insignia and that royal blue attire. Spades. This was a monarch of spades. This was the first time that he'd seen a monarch of Spades! Is he the King? He'd seen the Queen once and for sure he was blonde and had those emerald eyes. This one, however, had long ebony black hair tied in ponytail and his aura very much fit any royal. His gaze was strong and his stand was of a warrior. He was sure of that or else he would just really be someone who was fond of exercise.

"Hmm? Aiya... so you're the new King... " The man trailed off before smiling softly. "Greetings from the Kingdom of Spades, King of Hearts." He bowed respectively with such calmness. He somehow reminded him of how the queen of Hearts was. He quickly bowed as well in response to such a person. "I am Yao Wang... The knave of the Kingdom of Spades. It is a pleasure to meet you. " A knave?! That status rang in his mind over and over again. Fates... If this was the knave of Spades and the person he met last time was the Queen of Spades—then what of the King?! No, not only that...what of the Monarchs of the other Kingdoms!?

Ludwig suddenly felt the ground go wobbly beneath his footing. How could he forget? How could he ever forget that the ceremony required the other Kingdom's monarchy? They would be arriving anytime and by any time, it meant now. "T-The pleasure is mine... M-My name is Ludwig." Did he even say his name properly? His own voice sounded every bit of an alien upon his own ear! Was that even—he should have read something about the other three Kingdoms!

Yao blinked several times and only chuckled softly. "No need to be so nervous, aru." He said wanting the so called King to calm down. The last thing he wants was to upset this candidate chosen by the queen of the top suite. For the benefit of the Kingdom of Spades, he will always be kind despite his nagging nature. Speaking about benefit, where was his King?! He decided to look around since it was his first time in the Kingdom of Hearts. Oh, sheer joy and luck. "If you don't mind, your Majesty. May I ask you a question?"

Look at the courteousness! Ludwig was completely taken by that attitude- so he nodded and looked at him curiously as if asking him to share his knowledge and wisdom which Yao found somehow weird. 'Kiku, what on earth were you thinking?' Yao thought as he cleared his throat. "Have you seen a blond young man—about this tall..." He even gestured how taller he was compared to himself, "Blue eyes and wears glasses. "

Of course, Ludwig will never forget someone who just appeared out of nowhere and knocked him down on the ground. "He went that way." He answered and gestured towards the pavilion leading to the rose maze. "Uh.. why are you looking for him anyways?"

There was a long silence before the Knave shifted his hat for a moment. Did he upset him? Why wouldn't he say? Oh perhaps the Hearts and spades weren't really in good terms. Could he be nosy now? Of course, he was getting too nosy! Quick Ludwig! APOLOGIZE. "Sor-"

"He's our King..."

"Sorry?"

A sigh escaped the knave... "The blond young man, who was barely dressed his status and running around this courtyard... He's the King of Spades. King Alfred-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

How did he ended up having tea with the Knave of Spades in this garden? Oh right... he said he was thirsty. God save him from this. He was a military man! He was no person to sit around all day and talk to someone above his status-ah, he was above him. He was a knave and he was a King. 'Nice job, Ludwig-Now, think why you are having tea with him when you're supposed to be celebrating your last day in tranquillity and demise?'

"I was really surprised. I didn't expect Kiku to chose a military man- yet alone a General... I always thought, he had the eye for scholars." Yao said as he looked at him. How does he know he was a military man? And what about scholars? How does he respond to that? 'Uh... I wasn't exactly chosen. I just entered a forbidden door the very moment the Queen of Hearts was making a bet with your Queen. Aren't I lucky?' – That was crap! Ludwig rubbed his temples instead of answering to what he said and lets out a soft sigh. Maybe he could just tell him not to worry since he won't pass the Oath of Loyalty. "But I guess, no one can exactly know what's going on inside his mind. Queen Kiku is always a puzzle to solve."

Ludwig couldn't agree more upon hearing that. A puzzle. That word fits him better than prideful. "Lord Yao, if I may ask... you seem to know the Queen. Are you perhaps well acquainted? "

"I've known him since I've been seven years old, aru. Of course I know him- I can't exactly forget anyone who called me a pretty young lady-"

"You're not?"

"How dare you aru?! This is very male material right here! My hair might be long but I have one of those between my legs! Would you like me to strip right here, aru?!"

Ludwig chuckled lightly. He was just kidding, really! To think that he would take it seriously- "No wait, I believe you! There's no need to strip!" He argued as he saw the other reach for the first button of his attire to remove. Yao merely huffed and took a sip of the tea offered. "You're very much like him, you know."

"Me?" Please, we're polar opposites. He knows what he's doing and right now, he's lost because of him!

"In more than one way. I can see you have potential. "

"Then if that's the case, can I ask for a favour?"

"A favour?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everything was set. Tomorrow would be the coronation ceremony and tonight was the Oath of Loyalty. Ludwig stood in front of the mirror dressed in his finest of Red. Not really out of the ordinary... it was just his clothes that changed. It was the same old face he'd seen several times in the mirror with a different status upon the Royal Court of Hearts. Perhaps it maybe the last time that he'll see himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes and set his nerves at ease. Worrying won't do anything to help... He was part of this monarchy now and he had to do his part for himself and the Queen he swore to protect.

But what if he failed? Then he fails- He tried his best but it wasn't good enough so he didn't pass. They'll just have to look for another one to fit the role of King.

He walked around and let himself be led by Feliciano to the throne room where the ceremony would be held. His legs was shaking to the core but he knew he had to walk. He had to walk to else all those sleepless nights he had done to keep tract of those books would be all for not.

"Ludwig..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure you can do it. You're an amazing person afterall. "

He didn't know why but those words were kind of nice to hear. It was nice to feel that there was someone who believed in him. "Thanks a lot, Feliciano."

And that was it. The doors opened and there he saw for the first time the monarchs of the three Kingdoms upon him. Nearest to the door was the Spades' royals who stood at the left end. The Kingdom of Power and Time. There Yao stood beside his King and Queen. Surprisingly, the King who stood there didn't look like the one that bumped into him earlier that day. His childish expression was gone in an instant and it was replaced by a mature stoic gaze any King would have! He could hardly believe that it was the same guy he'd seen this morning! Standing on his right was the Queen of Spades. His dirty blond hair mixed quite nicely with his emerald eyes and royal blue garment. And of course, there was Yao.

" _Kiku, Arthur and I had been friends since childhood but he is much closer to the Queen of Spades. As for the Spades monarchy, we are all chosen by Fate regardless of social status."_

Ah, he'll have to keep that in mind. He continued walking through the red carpet. On the opposite direction of the Spades were the Clubs. The Kingdom of Luck clad in Royal Green. A beautiful lady of brunette long curly locks stood up. A sword upon her waist could be seen as the very insignia of the clubs Kingdom was upon her robes. The Almighty Lady general of Clubs, Queen Elizabeta. The mark of Clubs upon her neck lay obvious as her gem like green eyes looked at him with such anticipation. Right beside her was King Ivan. His blond hair, shone almost like silver under the light. He had this enchanting smile as his garnet eyes followed him. Something was odd about him- he thought to himself before he proceeded.

" _The Queen of Clubs has yet to choose their Knave. Queen Elizabeta is a strong monarch- She's the first Queen to lead the Royal army and King Ivan is someone not to mess with. The King and queen are chosen by Fate as well. "_

Ludwig walked further and right after the Blue hues of Spades, there stood the Monarchs of Diamonds. The Knave of Diamonds was intently watching him to the point he felt like he would notice the slightest wrong movement but then as he walked further, there stood a small and petite lady of gold. A lady who had the gentlest smile he ever saw. The left hand which was elegantly clenched upon her chest showed the mark of the Queen of Diamonds. Ah, how charming... – Ludwig thought walked passed her. A hand was upon her shoulder. The King of Diamonds stood beside his little Queen wearing a somewhat possessive gaze. It was said that he was like that when his first Queen died last fall.

" _The King Francis is very possessive his Queen. This may prove troublesome since Queen Lili is outgoing so becareful. Also their Knave is her older brother. He may look calm but one wrong move and those two will not be afraid to cause some serious trouble. Like the spades, they are all chosen by Fates."_

Ludwig lifted and gaze and there infront of him stood the Queen of Hearts dressed in his finest. What did he expect of the Queen of hearts? If everyone around him were to be dressed, then he'll be of course at his very best. He was... mesmerizing. A bright red dangling earring upon his right ear had caught his eyes for a moment but soon it was replaced by his garments, no, his eyes. No, his hair—EVERYTHING. He had to gather all his strength to hold his jaw in place and to lower his eyes to the ground to stop staring at him because if he would be caught staring ...he was sure that he would be put inside a prison for fools. A fool who just fell inlove with the Queen of Hearts in a single glance. In his mind, even for just a moment, he prayed... He prayed to the fates for the first time in his life. 'Please, let me be his King...'

"I seek my King from all those around... Are you him?" Kiku asked softly in such delicacy Ludwig cannot explain. Those words were what he read upon the book of rituals but why did they sound so different? He felt his knees weak and he ended upon his knees. The Queen of Hearts draws his katana from the side and Ludwig was left to stare as it was pointed upon his head. From that blade... he saw... just how sacred this ritual was. The queen's chocolate eyes were only looking at him as his gaze was only locked on him. For once in his life... here was danger upon him yet his body didn't react at all. It was like his body had found its place kneeling infront of his Queen.

" _I am..."_ Ludwig declared as he bowed his head and took the tip of his robe and kissed it. He didn't know why but he felt that certain urge. He was captivated by him... mesmerized... ever so caught in the web a spider had made for him. Vulnerable... weak... Ludwig could only close his eyes. If it was for him... for the Queen that stood infront of him, he wouldn't mind at all. " _Oh Most beloved and gracious Queen of Hearts... Whom all love and loyalty lies;Whose heart is the foundation of the four Kingdoms' peace. I beseech thee, most Gracious Queen, to accept this humble King's gift of Loyalty."_

" _Hear these words, witnesses of old and Kingdoms of new_."

From behind the kneeling Ludwig, the Queens and Knaves fell upon their knees. Eyes closed and head bowed low. The Kings were the only ones to stand, their gaze firmly upon Ludwig's back. In all honesty, Ludwig felt the eyes of the world upon him. He felt all the shame, nervousness, eagerness, fear and doubt upon himself. He felt judged. He felt so alone. He felt like he was a criminal guilty for a crime that he didn't know he had committed.

" _Kingdom of Wealth stands with his monarchy."_ Francis spoke and swung his hand once towards the kneeling Ludwig and the symbol of diamonds magic appeared beneath his form.

" _Kingdom of Luck stands with his monarchy._ " Ivan says as he struck the rod he wields down on the ground, making the ground slightly tremble as the Magic circle of Clubs appeared beneath him.

" _Kingdom of Power stands with monarchy."_ Alfred spoke as he took out his sword and struck the ground. A magic circle of blue and Spadian ancient language briefly appeared beneath Ludwig.

" _Here stands everyone to bear witness of your Loyalty..._ _Speak your name..."_

That command seemed like a lullaby that killed his common sense. He felt himself hypnotized. Like, a moth drawn to flame without any hesitation. He knows that upon his name uttered, everything would be over. There was no turning back and he'll either be embraced by death or be marked by the Royal insignia.

" _Ludwig..._ _My existence is to the Queen of heart;_

 _And to the Queen of Hearts will only I exist."_

He wanted to run but at the same time does not. If he did run...where would he go? Despite his eyes being closed, he could see everything so clearly. Were all his senses working all at once? The Queen's sword was moving from his head to his neck and now it was on his chest. Inches...centimeters...

" _Queen of Hearts lies upon his monarchy."_ That was the last thing Ludwig heard before silence.

A deafening silence until...

Ludwig's eyes snapped open upon the contact of the blade piercing upon his body. Literally, every bit of his being was being torn. It was not about his body anymore... he felt like each vein in his body was exploding one after the others. He felt like screaming. He felt like his soul was being pierced into thousands of pieces. He couldn't even feel his heart beating. To his surprise, a comforting arm wraps itself around his shoulders as if declaring that he was there. He was left but to clutch unto the queen's arm and lean his head on his shoulder. Such pain...such agony...

" _I hope your voice is not as loud for I will make sure you'll have the experience of a lifetime."_

Everything was slipping away... He could barely feel his body or anything going on.

'I guess I am foolish to believe that I could be someone who could protect him... was my loyalty not enough...?'

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting with the same fate

Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews!

This story is inspired by the Monarchy of spades (on how to chose each Suit chooses their monarchy); along with the Vestas and Fontus ritual from Emergency Call (USUK doujin). Other than that, everything will just be from my mind until further notice. I'm glad I could make some of my fellow Gerpan fans and Cardverse fans happy with the things I write here.

* * *

 **CHAPTER V**

MEETING THOSE WITH THE SAME FATE

" _Being part of this little 'group', you must understand that your life isn't yours anymore. Your life is for the people of your Kingdom; after that mark has appeared in your body, it's like you're reborn. You have all the power, all the luck, all the wealth and all the hearts. "_

* * *

Ah, it hurts. Kiku's mind was in a binder of so many things. He was confused and anxious at the same time. Why did he have to see that of all the things to see that day? The image was so clear upon his mind and no matter what he did, no matter what he forced himself to think about, no matter anything at all... The image was like printed upon his mind.

" _For the last time, Alfred...act your part! "_

" _But it's my first time in hearts! Common, it won't be that bad- besides, I promise to come back before the ceremony!"_

" _Don't be such a git! Your attire is a mess! "_

Why did he have to wonder that rose maze that day? He could have gone somewhere else or he could have stayed in his room like how he would spend his time while waiting for the ceremony to commence! Of all the things he could have done, why did he have to see that?!

A kiss. Amongst the roses he cared for, it felt his world shuttered into thousands of pieces. The red roses won't bring him happiness anymore. After what he'd seen... his most beloved person and his beloved person did... can he even look at those red roses without remembering it? It was not vulgar-in fact it was something pure. He'd seen that ritual done by Kings and Queens of Hearts numerous times. Arms upon his shoulders while the other's hand upon his waist and a kiss to share the energy the partner sought. He was used to that sight but why does it felt like the worst person to be alive at the very moment? Ah... he wished to be the one doing that. How he envied the King of spades. It was enough to make him turn away and run for his broken heart to not shutter further.

Arthur... his precious Spade. Why meet when it wasn't meant to be? The fates solely exist to make him suffer-Kiku thought as he covered his eyes. Ah, perhaps if he was blind he wouldn't have seen it. Perhaps if he was blind it would have been easy. Perhaps if he wasn't alive it would be easier.

" _Mother... why do I have to be Queen?"_

" _Because, it's your destiny to become Queen. You're my son..."_

" _But mother... It's lonely inside this palace without anyone to play with. If I am Queen why can't I go outside as I please? "_

" _Kiku, being Queen requires a lot of sacrifices and this is part of it. You need to be contented with what you have. In these shoulders of yours will lay a lot of responsibility and in your hands, a lot of lives of countless people. You can't be selfish... Perhaps, you're too young to understand this now but one day you will choose a worthy King. With that person there, I'm sure you won't be lonely anymore... "_

His mother didn't look the happiest person but she was happy to have the King as company. She chose her best friend and his wife as a knave. It was a tragedy in Kiku's young eyes back then. Living in the same roof with two people in love while you're loving all alone. The throne often reminds him of his mother that's why he spends his vacant time there. She was strong despite being physically weak. She was often in her bed. Spring, summer, autumn and winter... the four seasons passes by but she only gets worse and worse. Her smiles can never fool Kiku. Was this the fate that he was going to take? Was this it? When the Kingdom fell into chaos because of drought and when law dictates that it was time for the King's life to be sacrificed, she instead took her own life to restore the Kingdom's stability? She can never hide her real reason behind her own flesh and blood. Kiku saw it all because he was inside the palace. His mother hid everything using the palace walls. She hid the truth that she loved her King and the King never loved her more than just a friend...

"Mother... Is that some kind of disease? Did the fates saved me from such a thing or did they make it worse?" Kiku asked as he held himself. It has been two days since the ritual had commenced. It has been two bloody and dreadful days that he had to face his most precious person love someone that isn't him. What's worse is that he had to smile it all away. He had to. Perhaps it wasn't really love... perhaps a ritual... 'Oh don't full yourself' A voice in his mind says. He knew that gaze well. He knew that gaze the King of spades only had for his Queen. He knew it all too well. It was the exact gaze that his mother would give the former King...

Poor Ludwig had to be a victim of it all. That poor General who had given his life to the nation-he was being robbed by the very Queen he served. He has been robbed of everything he had believed and everything he had from the moment he was born. His very life was robbed of him. As he looks at him now... Now, that his eyes were closed while lying on the bed; it is two days of misery outside and two days of guilt inside. How many more days shall he wait? How many more days will he suffer? There was no blood in the ceremony and Ludwig had already the mark of the King upon his back and breathing... so then why? Why won't he wake up?

Was it him? Was it his incompetence as Queen which did this? Was it because he can't be unselfish or was it his jealous self which did this anomaly?

Shame and fear engulfed Kiku's very existence at the moment. The ritual won't be complete until the King would either stop breathing or open his eyes. During the former King's ceremony, he didn't even lose consciousness and after his mother pulled away her sword, he could stand. So then why? Was this misfortune on its way? No, it was already misfortune. Perhaps, this was a shout out from the fates to tell the four Kingdoms that we wasn't worthy of being Queen. Like the grief upon his heart and mind, he continued weep...

' _I will not fail you'_

His voice rang in his mind. The normally unreadable facade of the queen of Hearts was not dropped to the floor with each tears shed. "Wake up... You're supposed to protect me from everything, right? " The voice that was formerly calm and composed is now crumbling and shaky. Hands that were so delicate were now desperate as he held the sleeping King's hands to his cheek; and stands so honourable now bowed low. The Queen of heart was broken in his own palace at the fault of his own King. "Protect me from this loneliness I feel! Protect me from everything that will harm my heart! Ludwig! Protect me from every pain that will harm me! You've come this far! Wake up and protect me! I will not take 'no' for an answer! Do you hear me?! ANSWER ME!"

"...Y-Yes, your majesty..."

Kiku lifted his gaze from the floor only to feel the hand he held caress his cheek ever so delicately. His thumb wiped his tears away like it was healing his heart of every pain. "W-With every word... I hear your command and with all my might I shall comply..." Ludwig's blue eyes were now opened. Kiku could see light in there...no, the sky. With those gaze, it felt like everything was going to be alright. For once in his life, someone was able to comply to something he wished without him being Queen. He was...just himself. "But...if only one request would be granted."

FATES. Kiku would grant any request to hear that voice again! That soothing voice that somehow made his soul realize that he wasn't alone anymore. "Say it."

"Don't cry because of me..."

.

.

.

.

Silence.

It was so awkward! No one has the nerve to even speak about anything at the moment! Why was he even in the table of Kings?! Oh yes, he was a King. How could he forget about that, silly him-NOT. He didn't forget anything with regards to that. How could he after than tremendous pain?

Right infront of him sat the Alfred, King of Spades who had his arms crossed, but his one hand however seems to be not bored while fondling the golden Spade-like pocket watch upon his coat. In his left sat, Ivan, King of Clubs who apparently has...well...he think at the very least...was thinking about something nice. He was smiling so, of course, he could only be thinking about something nice. In his right sat, Francis, King of diamonds. Well, at least not he doesn't look that much possessive- he's calmer than looks. One thing is for sure, if all of them were to be compared, the battle for being the youngest King would be between him and Alfred. I van didn't look that much older than him but Francis was quite well known already since he was King at the same time that Queen Kiku was crowned but doesn't change the fact that only one more minute of this silence and he'll gladly excuse himself from this table.

"That's quite enough." Francis declared as Ludwig seemed to have snapped out of his thoughts now. "We can stop scaring him." Ludwig blinked. Scare him? These three?

"Right about time, dude!" The stoic expression on Alfred's face disappears and he smiled ever so brightly. Goodness, such a smile could melt anyone. Wait...time? Alfred showed everyone his pocket watch and pointed at the hand. "See, it's been one hour already. One hour and exactly twenty-three minutes." So, that was the reason he was holding his pocket watch. "Bro, you're one hell of a quiet person. I'm impressed!"

Ivan chuckled. "He last longer than I..." What the hell does that mean?! Ivan looked at Ludwig with a menacing smile. "Truly gifted-" why doesn't he feel gifted at all when he saw that?!

"I don't mean to be rude but I don't quite understand anything that is happening. Would anyone be nice enough to explain-?" Ludwig asked with a frown. He didn't understand any of this at all. He didn't understood SHIT.

A chuckle came from behind Ludwig only to see the Queen of Clubs. "Poor King-" She said as she placed a hand over his shoulder. "They have been playing a trick on you. It's a game they play on the new ones who had been crowned into the monarchy. They'll pretend to be all silent until you break. Apparently, you're the one to break so you win. Francis, you lost~!"

The Diamond's King pouted. "How can one last for that long without even making a sound! Were you asleep when the fates gave voices to people? Because I'm know for sure that Alfred here had most of them-"

"Hey! What do you mean by that!? I can totally be silent! " Alfred protested as he keeps his pocket watch and shifted his glasses. "Don't believe them Luddy, I can totally last longer than you all think!" wait...Luddy? did the King of Spades just gave him a nickname?

"For one bloody minute, he could. Longer than that and he'll die." Said the Queen of spades as he gave his King a light smack on the head. A Queen gave a smack on his KING'S HEAD?! THAT'S TREASON!

Ah, it was a mess. The Queen and King of spades had fallen into an argument along with the King of Diamonds about noise level? The Queen of Clubs laughing right along side Ivan who was making suggestions of repeating the game to see who will be silent longer. Queen Kiku was with the Knaves having tea. Isn't this some sort of small war already? The Kings are already having a debate yet the knaves are having tea-

"They're making a bet... Do you want to join?" Ludwig looked at where the voice came from only to see the Queen of Diamonds. She wasn't wearing her royal robes at the moment but the mark on her hand was awfully a give a way that she was royalty. Her green eyes looking at him with curiosity and concern had him trapped in his seat. When did she even get this close to him? If he wasn't mistaken, wasn't she with her Knave a little while ago? It seems like a lot can happen to her in that 'while'. "Oh... My apologies. My name is Lady Lili. I'm sorry for talking to your without properly introducing my name. " She bowed courteously, still wearing that soft and lovable smile.

"No need to be all formal. It seems like formality isn't even the question around here. Why don't you take a seat?" Ludwig offered the seats available since...the Kings didn't seem to want to sit at the moment. They were busy with... well, a game.

"Thank you very much." Lili said as he gladly took the seat closest to him. Dear Lord, Yao was right when he said she was out going. Normally, people- ladies especially, did not of any way move about one place to another without having an escort. This applies to Royalty but then...here's Queen Lili moving about. "So are you going to make a bet?"

Oh Fates, did he just hear that word again. It was that damn word again. That word that got him into this whole mess but then again... he has all his life to complain now. "I think I'll pass. I'm not really one to have bets." He replied as he looked down a bit. It's not like regretted everything but the whole matter of meeting the love of his life because of a bet was somewhat...annoying.

"I see... then we are the same." Lili said as he gaze was fixed upon the now strangling monarchs. How can she look so calm?! "You'll get used to it eventually... They are all nice and kind hearted people. That includes the queen you serve." She said before turning her gaze at him. It's like she knew how anxious he was. "I'm also new to this monarchy...a mere sixteen years old lady..." she added before putting a hand over her mark. "And like you, I don't know many things but that doesn't mean I am not a Queen. "

That's right. How could he forget that? Not knowing is not an excuse to not understanding. Just a few months back and Diamonds was in turmoil. Riots were around and he was one of the officers that Hearts had sent out to help the monarchy. How can this young lady govern? It was said that the King of diamonds had fallen into depression with the loss of the last Queen. People even say that he might follow soon enough because of how he cared for the queen. It was said that he adores her and loves her... so her loss was like a heavy blow on him. But now... that seems to not be the case. Seeing King Francis laughing about with the other royals... it seemed so far from that. Perhaps he'll never know how he recovered but perhaps he may learn why he recovered. " _Being part of this little 'group', you must understand that your life isn't yours anymore. Your life is for the people of your Kingdom; after that mark has appeared in your body, it's like you're reborn. You have all the power, all the luck, all the wealth and all the hearts. "_

Ludwig cannot help but agree more. She maybe young but she understands her grounds well. She seemed to know what she must do and she's dedicated towards it. What a lady. "Oh Lili! Save me~! These brutes are bullying me again! Why can't they understand! " Called out the King of Diamonds while falling to the grass dramatically. Lili only gave a small chuckle and stood up. "My King calls me. Now if you'll excuse me..."

She's admirable and—she tripped on her skirt. She landed face first upon the ground. "LIL!" In a matter of seconds the King of Diamonds came running towards her direction. Ludwig was about to come to her aid when he remembered Yao's words.

" _The King of Diamonds is protective of his Queen so becareful."_

He abruptly stopped and let the King of diamonds come and helped her up. "Are you alright my dear?!"

"Yes, no need to make a fuss. Oh dear... my clothes..."

"Come let's get you properly dressed."

"Awww! But I prefer this dress than the royal garbs!"The King of Diamonds spared Ludwig a good glare which gradually softened as he helped his Queen. Perhaps, she is too young for her duty after all but with the King of diamonds, she seemed to handle everything well. As the King of Diamonds takes her away, I've caught sight of something. Queen Kiku was looking at the Queen and King of Spades as the two continues to argue. His eyes were longing and sadness combined- This made Ludwig frowned. What was it? What's wrong? Why is he looking at them like that?

This made him approached his Queen and without a second thought, he called out. "Queen Kiku..."

Ah, he caught Kiku by surprise and made him blink. "Hmm? What is it?" Was it just his imagination? Was it just him thinking too much to even see the Queen with such a gaze? Ludwig found himself in a conversation he can't easily get out of with just a mere waver of a hand. Besides that, ever since he saw him in his royal robes as queen, he has troubles taking off his eyes on him. It was like, his eyes were always looking for him and then when he has found him, he'll forget everything he wanted to ask-just like now.

"E-erhm-"

"Yes?"

"Oh! I made some scones—Would anyone want some? I made plenty for everyone." Ludwig turned his attention to Queen Arthur who had a basket of slightly burnt scones. Those didn't look bad at all and they would really be good for tea. He was about to ask Queen Kiku if he wanted some but to his surprise, the Queen of Hearts took his hand and ran like there was no tomorrow.

"For now, I'll be the one to save you from there- " The queen said with a soft smile. "Afterall, I've waited far too long to have you."Ludwig blushed furiously... The queen didn't know what his gesture did to him and he never will. Fates, how long will he hold out? How long can he stand Fates' surprises...?

Ah... No matter... He'll just have to do his job...

Protect his Queen...

Unknown to the monarchs down below, beings with the similar power as the fates watches them with a grin upon their mischievous lips. "Looks like fun... Our prized Queen of Hearts had chosen a King... I wonder if he knows what the King of Hearts is..."

"That jerk doesn't even know what he's gotten himself into... how cute." said another eerie voice as he watches the same sight. "Shall we pay our respects to the King of Hearts, the so called * **Suicide King**?"

* * *

*The King of Hearts is known to be called the suicide King because of how he seems to be striking his own head with his sword- This however is just a result of bad copying by English card makers where the king's axe head has disappeared.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: The Rule Breakers

Hello! Thank you for waiting for this chapter- And if you're interested in reading more of the small series related here, then try reading "Time Goes By."

* * *

 **CHAPTER VI**

THE RULE BREAKERS

"Why did he felt like he was being watched from the second he opened his eyes? "

* * *

Ludwig glanced behind him for the thousandth time today and for that same number of times, he didn't see anyone following him or eyeing him. What was going on? Wasn't the palace secured? No, of course the palace was secured. Even if he was King, he had resumed on taking the role of general so this was more than his duty! Securing the realm and the realm of the monarchs... He knew Feliciano wouldn't be able to do that task alone so he leaves him with diplomacy with other Kingdoms while he as King ensured the safety of the borders and the palace...so then why? Why did he felt like he was being watched from the second he opened his eyes?

He lets his feeling be and proceeded to his daily routine of working in his study. Aside from security and border control, he had the job to ensure that every document for the Queen to sign was scanned. He knew Kiku would re-scan it but that didn't stop him into knowing a bit more of what his duty. Being a King had its boundaries unlike any Kingdom. Hearts had its Queen on the top. The Queen had the final say and everything and aside from that, the Queen had more magic that him. Obviously, he didn't know of magic. Typical of a military man. If compared to their Knave... he supposed that he was a bit more useful. Afterall, Feliciano might be the most diplomatic person in the world when it comes to compliments but he is the most unreliable when it came to handling a sword. He thought teaching the guy would give him more hope so he asked him to join him and his men into training. That afternoon ended up with Feliciano in tears, Kiku treating the knave's injured knee and Ludwig having a severe head ache and lost all hope. It was a simple jogging. How did he ended up being chased by a dog—Oh right, he said the dog was cute so he patted its head. Ugh. End of story.

"No matter how I think about it... I don't know how he ended up in the stables when we were supposed to job in the courtyard." Ludwig let out a defeated sigh. Now, that was just Feliciano. What of Kiku? Kiku...Kiku... After the whole tea party thing, everything remained to the peaceful life in the palace where he could relax and think about how he would live his life now- NOT. Every single fucking day was bewilderment. Why? Ludwig let out another sigh. The Queen loved to take unescorted strolls around town dressed in his robes. No... the problem wasn't his clothes. No, the problem isn't also about being unescorted. The problem is the reason why he goes out. He goes out because of one: "I wanted to see the cheery blossoms in town."; two: "They are selling this cute little cakes in that particular shop today. It'll be perfect for tea"; and three: "I need to get a new book." He could just flip a table now and no one will have to know. He does that every single day of his life. Of course, it is good for the people to see that the Queen they all so charmingly love is running around guardless. All right, it was really about being unescorted. How did he even stay alive? He must have many assassinations or even death threats, right? If he was a normal monarch he would have had at least one... was he normal? That was the real question here.

Or perhaps... he was just being protective? Yes, he had openly admitted to himself that he liked the Queen of Hearts. He liked him ever since the day he saw him behind that door. Just the mere thought of him was enough to make him smile like an idiot. Ah, he is completely taken by this strange monarch he served. How was he captured just like that? How... Just how? Was it how his eyes would flutter when he would see something amusing? Was it how his hand would touch the nearest object when he was nervous? Was it the way he stood out even in the crowd? Was it the way he would delicately hold his teacup when he drank tea? Was it the way he smiles at him? It was beyond him why he was attracted to him!

"Ludwig~ Are you think about Kiku?" Ludwig almost fell from his chair when he heard that. He hated how their Knave would be spot on about something and that was guessing what he was thinking! Feliciano chuckled as Ludwig fixes himself on his seat before poking his left cheek. "So~ Are you thinking about him or not?" Ugh! He felt a soft blush spread on his face at that question. "Luddy~! Answer me~"

"Oh quit it why don't you! I am not thinking about him or anyone or anything for that matter." Ludwig tried to hide his thought away from the seemingly mind reading Feliciano who just laughed it out. He knew it was futile but he did try to hide it. To Feliciano, this was adorable... This was surely something he would protect. A friend to look out for. He just patted Ludwig's back and grinned. "I came here to read with you, so can I?" He chirped and sat at the opposite direction.

"Read what?" Ludwig asked as he leaned his back on his seat. What else could he do? If Feliciano was already there then he wouldn't exactly be so rude to just shove him away. He showed him a book about pastries-No, nevermind. "The Queen would like to read that. Why don't you ask him to read with you instead? I'm sure by this time of the day, he would be having tea and- OH GOD. " Ludwig abruptly stood up. It was almost time for tea! TEA TIME. CAKES. SHOP. TOWN. ALONE. KIKU. "I-I'll be back later!"

Feliciano let out a weary smile as he looked at Ludwig who ran like his life depended on it. It was this time of the day that Kiku would set out of the palace and no one could stop him. NO ONE. As Ludwig ran in the hallways, he caught a fair sight of the Queen's robe-or at least the end of the Queen's robe in the corner. How he knew it was the Queen's...he had no idea. "Y-Your Majesty!"

Kiku's footstep came to a halt as he looked back. Ludwig caught him right there. His gaze gradually softened upon the sight of him and his lips turned into a smile upon familiarization. "Ludwig... What is it?" he asked. And there Ludwig once more stood. Breathless and bloody nervous. What is it? Why did he call out? Oh yes!

"T-Tea time... "

"Yes, tea time is right about half an hour from now. What about tea time?" Kiku asked as he tilted his head to the side with a confused expression upon his face.

"Uhm..."

"Oh! Would you like to join me for Tea time? I've been so busy late that we haven't exactly have talked these past few days." Kiku offered. The first offer he'd gotten from him ever since he came inside the palace? It was his chance to get to know him.

"Yes."

"Marvelous."

Ah, there was another silence. Why was it always awkward to talk around him? Why does it seem like all the words from his tongue disappear when he is talking to Kiku? He was as human as he is. He was breathing as he is. He was wearing clothes as he is. Yet why does he always feel like his stomach would sink and his mind would be blank. Why does the mere sight of him made him speechless. Seemingly renders himself breathless. What was this feeling? What was... he doing to him?

"Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something on my face? You're staring... "

He must have been staring for far too long! He forced his mind to process, forced his tongue to come up with words. "N-no. There's nothing on your face, your majesty."

"Then why are you staring?"

"It's because..." you're the most beautiful creature I've seen in this earth. It's because the mere smile of yours can make my world alone. That would be enough to let me live my days once more. It's because you had me at first sight. It's because I love you. Now, he can't exactly say that, right?

"Because?"

"Because I don't have words to say at the moment. I...I'm not exactly sure on how to approach you and everything." Smart move. A very smart move from this young general. He could hear the crowds in his mind cheering his name for such a lovely part true excuse.

"Just approach me how you would approach a friend. That would be a nice start, right?" SCORE. One thousand one score for Kiku and one for Ludwig. This is going to be tough battle. And with that innocent smile upon him, how can exactly win?

.

.

.

.

Kiku eyed him but careful not for him to take notice of it. He lost a bit of weight...He noticed that when he ran and fatigue was clearly upon his face. Kiku frowned upon that. He was sure that Ludwig wouldn't have so much paperwork to take care off and he allowed him to retain his office as General. Could it be that he wasn't an easy adopter? No, he was. He couldn't be wrong about that. For the first one week before the Oath taking he was perfectly calm and diligent in his work- It was still like that but now. It was obvious that he is stressed. What could it be? His blue eyes were tired and his skin- he lacked sleep by how pale he currently was. "Ludwig..." he called as he settled his teacup down.

"Yes, your majesty?" Ludwig focused his gaze on him. Kiku obvious stiffens at that. What is with that gaze of his? He was supposedly tired- so then why did his gaze remain powerful?

"If you aren't comfortable in calling me 'your majesty' or 'Queen' then please, just go right ahead and called me by my first name. It's quite alright..." He suggested as he smiled. Eh? Where is he looking at? "erhm...Ludwig? Are you alright?"

Why did he look like he was so disturbed?! And why was he looking at somewhere else when he was with him? Kiku tightened his grip upon his cup. Who dares... Who dares gets his King attention other than him? He blinked... where? Where did that thought came from? How absurd? He cannot just think about such things! He just can't. Now, think of something else...Kiku, think of something else. QUICKLY.

"Yes, I'm alright, Kiku." Ludwig said as his focus was then given to the Queen who sat opposite to his seat, only to find him looking down. Did he do something weird again? Oh, dear. How can he get out of this situation again? Why does he not know when he would upset him with his actions?! What did he even do? "Kiku?"

The sheer mention of his name- Kiku looked down because he felt the heat settled on his cheeks. Why did he felt so flustered ? Wasn't he the one who said that it was alright to call him by his first name? No, the real question was... why does his name sounded so different when Ludwig muttered it?

Now it was just plain silence again.

Joy.

"Kesesesese~"

An unusual laughter was heard and Ludwig was one to stand up from his seat in search of the strange laughter. In truth... a cold shiver ran up his spine when he heard that. "Your Majesty, please stay back." Ludwig said as he stood beside the Queen who merely sighed and stood up as well. Ludwig had already drawn up his sword and his eyes were searching for the culprit.

"Oh look, the King of Hearts has a little toy to play with~ "

They were having their moment and someone just have the nerve to disturb them. It was the first time they would have a bloody tea party; an hour to relax before dinner is served in the next two hours and some time to get to know each other. Kiku wasn't pleased one bit. "It's fine, Ludwig." Oh no, it wasn't fine. It was not fine. Ludwig sensed that from the tone of his voice but merely stood back.

"Greetings from the Queen of Hearts." Kiku said with a closed eyed soft smile. "What do I owe the fates to have you two visit, _Jokers_? "

Jokers? Ludwig frowned upon hearing that. The Jokers were beings that didn't belong to any of the four Kingdoms. They have a certain ability to grant wishes with a very 'nice' prize. No one knew where they came from and no one knows how they've got their ability to grant wishes.

There appeared a few meters from them a silver haired man. His eyes were of red rubies and the intensity of his gaze had quite an impact. The silver essence of his hair was that of marble. His attire of darkness depicts void nothing but nonexistence. He had small horns similar to that of a cow, wings that of a bat and a tail similar to that of a devil. That smug expression on his face was a sign that he wasn't one to explain things and most especial of all, his aura- it was completely outstanding. Ludwig was no spell caster but it wasn't something to hinder the sheer intensity of his appearance. It was like his whole being demands attention.

"As courteous as always, Queen of Hearts, I must say. Can I assume that you will be kinder to us now or is this one of your facade once more?" Asked the Joker as he steps forward with an all knowing smirk.

The Queen of hearts opened his chocolate eyes, his smile unwavering as he gazes at the black Joker. "Whatever are you talking about now? I require your companion's presence... It would be rude not to greet him."

"HA! He's faking it! I knew it! We should have just continued watching the King and made our appearance infront of him instead! " Ludwig was surprised when he saw a child clad in red made its appearance. His arms wrapped around Kiku's neck as he clung unto his back. Kiku...didn't seem to mind. Or did it matter if he did mind? His eyes were playful blue as a glint of mischievousness lay present in those orbs. He had the same horns, wings and tail as the other one.

"Please, let go of me..." Kiku said softly as he once again closed his eyes. "Or else, I'll be forced to use my rank on you." He said. That voice. Ludwig knew it well. That was the voice that he would use in council. The voice he would use in speeches. The voice he would use... as Queen of Hearts. The little joker was one to let go almost immediately and used his little wings to gain some height. The black joker merely stepped back twice and chuckled.

"JEEZ! NO USING THAT STUFF!" yelled the little joker.

"Queen, are you alright?" Ludwig asked as he puts a hand over his shoulder. To his surprise, Kiku looked up to him with a worried gaze. A gaze that he wasn't so used to. A gaze that-

"Yes. I'm quite fine..." Kiku replied before turning his gaze back to the Jokers. "Jokers, this is Ludwig, King of Hearts. He had already went through the Oath taking ceremony so it's official." Kiku explained. Ludwig took a while before looking at the Jokers once more. The moment he raised his gaze on them what he met was blue and red eyes a few centimetres away from him! Who wouldn't freak out?! He had to push them back—

"He's a military man."

"Very efficient, don't you think?"

"Double purpose, I know!"

"Mhm! Better than the one who became the King of Spades."

"He reminds me of Queen of Clubs."

"Yeah, minus the harsh tongue. This one seems polite."

"And really huge-"

"You think he's huge down below?"

"OH GOSH! BELOW?"

Both of the Jokers disappeared and reappeared infront of Ludwig's lower half as if examining it- SMACK. For the first time in History, the King and Queen of Hearts had smacked their heads. Ludwig on the silver haired joker's head and the Kiku on the blond's head. This made the Jokers disappear for a moment. They reappeared meters away holding their heads.

"DAMN. That suicide king is harsh- "

Ludwig frowned upon hearing that term. Suicide King. He was the only King there and- Kiku puts a hand upon his arm as if to erase what he was thinking. "Later." He whispered as his grip tightened upon his arm. His gaze was fixed on the Jokers. "Kindly leave... Leave now, Jokers or else. "

To both of their relief, the Jokers vanished just like that. It seemed like it was against their will but they vanished anyway. Only when then did Kiku let go of Ludwig's arm. Ludwig, however, could hardly care about those Jokers. It was enough to know them by the book Kiku gave him. It was enough because the question ringing in his mind now was...why did those pair called him "Suicide King"? Why?

"Queen Kiku... I think you have some explaining to do." Ludwig said as his gaze was completely locked on Kiku. It was like the world vanished before them by the way he was looking him and Kiku understood that well. He closes his eyes as if gathering to strength to face his King's gaze.

"I understand. Let me tell you who the King of Hearts really is..."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

And to answer the question about Ludwig and Gilbert: No they are not related at all.

With regards to Fates: refer to the Chapter IV (Loyalty): It is written there how Fates work for each Kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7: The Suicide King

**CHAPTER VII**

THE SUICIDE KING

" _It was not just about being loyal... I accepted being King because I gave my word not to the Queen of Hearts but to the person with the Queen's position and that's you-Kiku."_

* * *

After that faithful meeting in the gardens, the Queen had led them to the east wing. The east Wing where nothing and no one would disturb them. The East Wing where he was prohibited. At first he argued but the Queen's gaze never seemed to falter of grimace and doubt. Those Jokers... has aroused a topic that shouldn't be talked in public. The gardens didn't prove worthy of the topic, neither did the library or the throne room. Ludwig was anxious to know but he wasn't one to push it. From how Kiku was acting, it was obvious that he was waiting for a time to tell him about this... or at least he believed that he was or else he seriously wouldn't know who to trust any more.

Despite these thoughts of confusion and anxiety, he did well into following Kiku to a whole room the shouts the essence of peace and tranquillity. A room where the sheer smell of the authority dwells, injustice rots and just reigns. It was the room of his beloved Queen, the Queen of Hearts. The bed upon the side was neatly fixed—everything was neat and spotless. If there was something that Ludwig loved about anything or anywhere he would go, it would be the neatness. It overwhelmed him so much. But the person infront of him now was more than this... The Queen of Hearts who made his heart beat in such an unsteady rhythm with gestures like that of a Goddess, the one who made his stomach flutter with smiles from another world , and the one who he learnt to love despite barely even knowing him. The Queen whose eyes were always that of sorrow and doubt...

Now, he didn't mind those at all. Despite his heart beating loudly, he was certain that there was something that he had not learnt. Despite passing the Oath of Loyalty, he was doubtful—doubtful that the books he may have read were full of lies. When he demanded to know of what his real post was, he didn't received any hesitant gaze nor words from the Queen, instead he received a truthful answer. Kiku also knew that Ludwig deserved to know... one way or another.

Both of them were silent but not the usual awkwardness lay present in the air. Ludwig then noticed that they were quite similar in the way they would talk about pressing matters like this. No words other than ones necessary...Those words that needs to be thought of carefully so it won't be given the wrong meaning during the exchange. Words that are fitting of the conversation. Words that would clear up the doubts and uneasiness in the atmosphere. "Pray that my reign would be a peaceful one for which," said Kiku as he bit his lower lip. His gaze was focused outside the window as he stood there, seemingly fishing the words from star outside. "For which if my reign may prove it not, then... there's nothing more but death to be expected of this monarchy..."

Ludwig felt stabbed. He felt like everything went into a blur. "Why?" It was the only question he could and know that was appropriate to ask in this kind of situation. The words he had muttered, continued to ring upon his mind...The same Death that has taken and given everything he has now-it has come to collect him. Collect his very existence.

"A King of Hearts lives for his people... He lives for the time that I make a mistake so pray that I am as perfect as you thought I am." Kiku continued. There was a long pause that seemed like an eternity after those words but instead of being persistent, Ludwig stayed silent and waited patiently. "Ludwig, the King of Hearts is known as the suicide King for he kills himself in exchange for a gift. A gift that would bring any crumbling nation back to its feet. In other words, he can sacrifice his own life to save the lives of the people in the Kingdom." Kiku looked at him with a pained gaze.

Ludwig decided that he hated that gaze. He hated it with every fiber of his being yet he chose to stay quiet and merely clench his fist. What else could he do? Speaking would either hurt his beloved Queen further or make the situation worse? He was no saint as well. He was scared for him life. What did had he gotten himself into? What kind of life has he been living? He was living to die? "This has been the secret of the monarchy of Hearts...No one knows of this fact other than the Queen, the Knave and his numbers." The Queen continued to say as he looked down and played with his sleeves. Ah, that habit. Only now that there was further clues to how he felt. His mesmerizing chocolate eyes had been hidden under the shadow of his black hair. His lips pursed in one straight line. Why did all of the things he does make his heart swell with pain or happiness? It was only those two emotions that contradict each other. Was he making that face because he felt guilty of having Ludwig in this situation?

"You're nervous..." Kiku who was drowning in shame and guilt was surprised to hear that from him. Why did he have to raise his gaze whenever he heard that voice? He was only to react that way towards Arthur...towards someone he loves! Now there was confusion in his eyes as he took all his strength to look away from him He had to... or else all of his hard work would be proven futile. He had kept his affections down at bay for so long... for so many years and now, he arrives only to ruin them all?

"I am not. I am saying... The King is merely a tool for the Queen and the people of Hearts."

He was a liar. A liar who he is unworthy of such things as devotion and loyalty. Why would trust someone who lies to you? The first one week that Ludwig had stayed, he gave them those books to make his life a living hell. He did all the things that would make him say, "I quit." It was enough for him to run the monarchy on his own. It was enough that the legacy of his name would be the Kingless Queen of Hearts. At least by that gesture, he will prove that he doesn't need the so called corrector. He was stronger than his mother... He wasn't as low as her to seek even just the presence of someone she loves even at the risk of her own heart breaking. Who does Ludwig think he is to surpass all that? He held his ground well but as he looked at those clear blue and intense blue eyes, why does he falter? His heart was already crushed... and if he doesn't stay away, it will be crushed further and further... and further until he wouldn't be able to paste it all together once more. He won't be able to live by the rules anymore... He won't have an excuse anymore...

Ludwig stood up from his seat. "Kiku, do you think I'll believe those words when tears are failing from your eyes?" What? Kiku puts his hand over his cheek and was surprised. Indeed. It was tears... The tears...they were uncontrollable. After one dropped, it was followed by another... He covered his eyes with his sleeves. What was happening? What... He begged his tears to stop falling but it was no use. Each recollection he had of the time he had been lonely had flashed before his eyes.

 _Why am I not allowed outside the palace walls? These flowers are the only thing that pray me good will...When I choose a King...I'm sure I'll be happier. Friends? What are those? It's fine like this right? All I can do is watch him from a far... He's the Queen of Spades?... Oh, he has a King now... Bless you, my friend and bless the Kingdom of Spades... Me? Don't worry. I'm stronger than I look..._

Oh who was he kidding? He wanted someone like Ludwig to come along! He wanted someone like him to be King! Blasted Fates for giving him such a task. Why must he name the King who was most likely to die if he was a failure?! Why can't his Kingdom be like the others?! Why was he the one on top?! He didn't wish for this! He didn't wish for every single one of this!

"I'll say it one more time..." Ludwig said as he pry his hands away from his face so his gaze fell on the handsome face. "My loyalty is for you... I may not know your reasons for making that bet and I may never do- but I intend that to be the last of the things I do not know of you. If you're going to fail then so be it...If you will not then so be it. You seem so used to the fact that you get to say the last of anything but hear me out even for just a moment. " He muttered before delicately holding his hand. He had that rare soft smile. It wasn't a confused smile. It wasn't a childish smile. It was an understanding and soothing smile. "It was not just about being loyal... I accepted being King because I gave my word not to the Queen of Hearts but to the person with the Queen's position and that's you. Kiku. I gave you my word and as far as I am concern, words are very important."

Kiku was left to stare at him. "Even if I would die, I wouldn't mind if it was for the Kingdom of Hearts."

"Why?"

"Because I've already swore that my life shall be at the service of Hearts...or did you forgot? I may be a King but I was a general first. I've long decided to risk everything for Hearts."

"No, you don't seem to understand! If I made a big mistake then it would be the end of your life!"

"You make problems look like they are the biggest threat. I am King, remember? Problems won't be as big as you think they would be."

Kiku gasped as he tightened his grip upon his calloused hand and his gaze locked upon him and him alone.

"You're not alone anymore. You have me and Feliciano working with you. Don't forget about us... Even if your reasons are unclear, we are ready to serve you. If you made a mistake, then we'll help you mend it. We, now, exist to help you... will you allow us to do that? No... you have no choice but to allow us."

"You're a fool... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tears were now out of the way along with the awkward silence that seems to follow them around. Kiku had promised to help him with understanding the duties of the King. It was better than having Feliciano read stuff and leaving him to wonder in confusion and going around in circles. It was enough to have the very queen himself to state what he must do as King. He doesn't want to admit it but he did trust Kiku more than Feliciano but no doubt, Feliciano was a friend to count on. The Queen... he can never be a friend to him. He was... just so out of reach.

"A girlfriend or a wife... Do you have one of those or both?" Kiku asked.

Never did he even think about that in his life. His comrades would complain that he was such a "handsome" guy, like he'll believe those people, and he never goes to the brothels. It was common custom to have at least gone to the brothels if you're a military man. Well... He has gone there. When he was but a thirteen years old fellow, he was curious of the noise coming from the corner. What he saw there was most likely two people having the fun of their lives making out in the alley. Since then he can only boast about going as far as the very door of the place before the sheer memory of those moans would reach his mind. "Apparently... I haven't even thought about it. Why did you suddenly asked?" He was just nineteen years old! What does one expect of him?! Have a wife and a damn mistress around?

"Is that so...Are you interested in someone?"

Now, how would Ludwig react to that? The answers to those questions are needed by both the Queen of Hearts and Kiku- if that's how Ludwig characterized them. Kiku eyed him carefully as if trying to know him nerve per nerve- The reason? Ludwig doesn't know.

"May I ask why this is necessary?"

"Because I would like to talk to that person to clarify that you would not be cheating on him or her by doing a ritual."

He didn't like the sound of that. Last time they talked about a ritual, he was impaled and unconscious for a few days. Sure, it brought them closer. It was the first time that he saw the Queen voice out his opinions and desires not as queen but as a person. It also was the first time that he held him. Yes, he counted that part of the ceremony where the Queen wraps his arm around his shoulder for support as a way of hold. And yes, Ludwig knew he was absolutely taken by the queen infront of him which made the difficulty triple. "And that ritual would be?"

"Sex. "

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"We have to do that once in a while..."

"WHY?"

"We could just kiss but sex is a much better process."

How can he calmly say those words like they are the most normal of things to talk about? Ludwig's face was covered with shame as he was the one now covering it. "Please, tell me there's an exemption there! There has to be, right?!" The calm and composed and now recognized King of Hearts was now blushing from his cheek to his neck. To do such an act... To do that...why?! Wasn't that only for married couple and for those who... well, he did have affections for the Queen but that wasn't an excuse to do that! Sex... just because the law says so, isn't just like using each other?

"Let me finish explaining-"

"Don't tell me Feliciano is also going to join us-"

"King!" Kiku snapped before rubbing his temples. "It is not just because the law says so! Like I said, listen to me. " Ludwig sighed softly as he Kiku tried to brush off the embarrassed expression his face held. Ludwig wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable with the topic. He cleared his throat once more and looked at Ludwig. "The King and Queen shares a bond like no other monarch. We, the queens, are storage of powers necessary for the King to use the key element of the Kingdom. Can you tell me what is the element of Hearts? "

"Water...but isn't the one who uses the element of the Kingdom the one who stands on top? Isn't that supposed to be you?" Ludwig asked with a frown. He figured that for this conversation to work, he has to be open minded about this topic.

"In Hearts even if the Queen is the top, it doesn't mean that we can use the elements given. Only a few queens are given that ability like in our reign, we have Queen Arthur of Spades who can manipulate thunder and lightning and Queen Elizabeta of Clubs who can make the earth tremor." Kiku explained before he sighed. He, himself, doesn't understand why those two could manipulate their Kingdom's elements. "I, for one, cannot and does not possess the ability to manipulate water. I can only use magic for healing and supporting people who had skill with weapons."

Ludwig listened carefully. Kiku was saying the weakness of the Monarchy and its strengths. These facts were considered as top secret and Fates know, only him and Feliciano may know of this. "Even if the Queen has the magic to use the elements, the Queen cannot use it? Why?"

"Equity. Balance between the Monarchs. The queen cannot have it all and so does the King. There must be a balance to be sustained within the Monarchy and out in the Kingdom. The Knave is incharge of seeing the balance for the Kingdom and its people. The King, however, is incharge of the balance of power within the Monarchy. See our situation like this- I'm the energy, you, the Knight needs to use his sword, our Knave." Kiku continued to explain and little by little it dawned upon him. But of course he was one curious lad and he had to ask a question. Kiku found this nice since it did show that he had the interest to learn.

Feliciano, managing the balance within the Kingdom-Ludwig can somehow see that. He had the tongue to do that and the diplomatic skills to do it. He was no small fry afterall. He may look goofy in the outside but Feliciano can be smart if he wanted. He can handle accounts quite easily and despite how he looks at times, he can easily get along with anyone-which may prove an asset for gathering information. His lack in strength was his asset. Deception was his specialty—Ludwig blinked. Wait... Feliciano, was like water. Not only that, Kiku showed the same characteristics as well. No one can actually figure what they are thinking. He looked at the Queen and received a smile. "Are you beginning to understand now?"

"Yes. If the Knave and King has the authority to balance the inner and outer part of Kingdom, then what of the Queen of Hearts?" he asked as he looked at the Queen who merely blinked and chuckled. He stood up and took out a book from his shelves. He opened it slowly and showed him a map of the Kingdoms. Like a teacher, he laid out the book on the bed, where both of them sat.

"The Spades are eternal for their timeless power. The Diamonds are valiant for their dangerous winds. The Clubs are almighty for their strong earth. " Kiku started as he points as each Kingdom before pointing where the heart's symbol was. "No matter how dangerous the winds are, how strong the earth is, how timeless power seems to exist, we remain the just Hearts. No power, no earth, no winds affects us. We remain just. That makes us the top suit and as the one who sits on top, I, the Queen, sees to it that Just is what will rule in the four Kingdoms. In opposite of that lies the Spades who balance our just with their power. The skies of the diamonds balances the Club's earth. The world must remain that way or else war would break out."

It was amazing how things got so much easier when he explains. If he wasn't Royal, he was sure that he would be a great teacher-he was sure the Kids from the villages would love him. Wait? When did he stop being the Queen and became the teacher in his imaginary world?

"But enough of that...do you understand why we need to have sex? "

GOD. And there he was thinking that he had forgotten about that! "Erm... Is it really necessary?"

"Yes because a Queen can come at their limit as well." Kiku explained calmly while closing his book. "We have our ways but then as King you wouldn't be able to fulfil your job as the bearer of the element. It may not be sex... but a kiss would do nicely."

"In other words... there's no escape." Ludwig said in defeat. The queen of hearts merely returned the book from his shelf.

"Yes but you see... only you have the ability to know when you'll need to do that."

"Pardon?"

"I'm saying, you're the one to initiate. It is part of being King so without it you'll be the one to know it." Kiku clarified with a smile. He seemed alright with the idea. There was no sign of protest in his voice or his expression. His eyes were true- TORTURE INDEED. Would Ludwig be the only one to suffer this so called ritual in self embarrassment? "It's fine whatever the time you seek it, but I do prefer the night time."

The point of the whole thing was, he could be together with the person he loves because of mere duty. He was actually permitted by the law to have a night with the Queen and claim him as his. Of course, who wouldn't want that? But if it was Ludwig, it would be downright impossible for him to do so- His pride would get in the way and for sure, he won't even go as far as what Kiku expects him to go because of it.

"If I may be so bold to ask one last question..."

"Go on" Kiku encouraged as he approaches him and sat on the bed once more.

"Do you have a girlfriend or a wife...a concubine?"

It was clear to him that Queens were of the Royal line and if the Queen was male, it was obvious that he will take a wife from the nobles-even have numerous of them if possible, and produce the next heir. Having a male for a King wasn't exactly that profitable aside from ensuring a strong monarchy. It was one of the things that bothered him when he was chosen as King- but after the Oath of Loyalty, he wondered if a lady could even handle that pain. It was excruciating afterall. The past monarch was Kiku's mother, who obviously had the King impregnate her to produce the next Queen, so how does this work?

"As of now, I don't have one," Kiku answered truthfully as he let out a sigh. That was the signal that he wasn't lying at all. All right, Ludwig was somehow glad there-

"Do you have someone you love?"

"I beg your pardon?" Now that's the real question. I BEG YOUR BLOODY DAMN PARDON. He had _someone_. This made Ludwig frown and looked at the Queen with an intense and intimidating gaze which was enough to make someone from his battalion faint and run for his dear life. Who was this person and how did he know him? He wanted those questions asked but he didn't dare voice it out. He will just have to find the answer on his own. "Eh? Why are you looking at me like that, Ludwig? "

"Nothing."

Oh, he wasn't a military man for nothing and no one did really know that he was quite the protective person when it comes to those he calls friends-what more of the person he had actually fallen for? _**Nothing**_ is the right word for it to describe how he feels towards the person the Queen fancies. Nothing more and Nothing less.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

And yes, the ritual is from Emergency Call doujinshi (USUK).


	8. Chapter 8: If you are my love

Yes, this is where things heat up—

I've decided to name it after the songs I've used as inspiration. Of course, I do not own the song and it belongs to the respective composer. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **CHAPTER VIII**

IF YOU ARE MY LOVE

" _I-If you... are my love... you'd let me forget... "_

" _If you are my love... you'd help me do that..."_

* * *

"Ludwig?"

Ludwig opened his eyes weakly upon hearing his name called in such an unfamiliar way. The way it was said was too calm and too delicate - even if the dream he was having was the most favourable dream he had in ages, even if it was the most peaceful he'd got in the Crane Palace or even if it was the most comfortable position he was in - that voice was enchanting him to wake up and every fibre of his being was shouting for him to get up, regardless of the time. He opened his hazy blue eyes to look for the owner of such an enchanting voice that broke his resting and-

"Ah, so you're awake." Kiku said with a heart warming smile while he stood just by his bedside. "Good morning, King."

A sharp pang of reality hit him. The one who owned the voice was Kiku- The Queen of Hearts. The love of his life was standing in front of him. Him, who had the most terrible appearance, His normally slicked back hair was a mess on his head - an obvious bed hair. There was no way in hell that he was proper to face the Queen! He was in his sleeping garments- wearing nothing more but his shorts and a plain shirt. Good, it was still there which means nothing happened! Nothing out of the unexpected! Nothing! Ludwig nearly laughed at this but putting a hand over his forehead. Oh Fates. OH FATES. If this was a joke, stop it. He closed his eyes but it was the same every time he opens them. He was still there. Alright, calm down. This is reality. Not a dream. CALM DOWN. What was he expecting?

Truth be told, ever since Kiku had told him about the ritual he had to do so he could use the element of the Kingdom, he had these weird dreams! Weird ones that he knew he wasn't permitted to have but had anyways because of his curious mind! He even questions his sanity sometimes and now this predicament had to happen? Why is he even here? It was unfair! Kiku could go into his room and he can't go to his-Wait, this wasn't even the question nor the right situation to voice that out! Putting over a hand on his eyes like he was tired, he merely lay on his back - considering he was lying on his side - to let his muscles relax. "Good morning...", That was the only thing his mind could process and his mouth to say. He couldn't say anything else.

Why did Kiku tormented his mind like this? Whenever he would think that everything was all jolly good, everything was the exact opposite of it! He didn't know whether to curse him or plainly love him. Why? He loves the guy. Formally, he loves the Queen of Hearts who bears the name Kiku. He didn't know when and how it all began but his heart was both at ease and tensed when he was with him. He felt like everything was easy to just observe but uneasy to say anything. To him, Kiku was someone dear. Someone who was to be protected like a precious gem but then he had always been treated like that. He had all the love in the Kingdom. He had it all yet... whenever he look at those eyes, all he could see was Loneliness. _Protect me from the loneliness, I feel!_ He said it himself. And that was exactly what he was going to do or at least hope to do but right now...

"I hope you had a nice sleep?"

Yes, I had until you came around and brought the joy and terror of my life. "Yes...", At least now his mind was thinking but his mouth still fails to come up with ways to say those words. "Is the sun up?" He asked as he sat up holding his head. Finally! Now that's the General we all know.

"No, not at the moment and Oh-" Kiku trailed off before chuckling softly. This made the King-General frown and look up to him with a questioning gaze.

"What is it?" Now his mind was back to being in its confused state and for sure, only Kiku was able to do that. Yao was right when he said Kiku was a puzzle. It was the only thing he had agreed to so much in a long while. What was the first thing that he'd agreed to? His brother was too awesome to die and up until now he was waiting for him. Yes, the very reason why he became a soldier, and now a general and a King, was to look for his brother. One does not just vanish out there after all.

The Queen of Hearts pointed to Ludwig's right side, refraining to chuckle. "Keep it down, King. Our Knave is still sleeping as it seems." Oh so that's why-wait, Knave? Ludwig looked at the side he was pointing and by Fate, there lies Feliciano sleeping and NAKED?!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED, YOU IDIOT?!"

.  
.

Kiku was chuckling, yet again despite the fact that hours had already passed and right now they were on their way to the harbour to journey beyond the Sea of Void to the Kingdom of Clubs. He was dressed accordingly for the journey too. Less accessories, much to relief since the crown was quite a heavy thing on his head, but of course, it was replaced by a more fitting cape for travel. He wasn't very much used to carriage rides. He really prefers horses but Kiku said it was too dangerous for it so.. ,"Please, don't laugh... I didn't know he was there."

"I'm sorry. It's just-" Ah, there he was again. Something told Ludwig that he will be like this for the rest of the journey - no, for the rest of the day. Somehow it was annoying but in a way, it was relieving as well to see the Queen not worrying about trifles and just being himself. It was a rare moment. "It's just I never thought he'll have the guts to sleep beside you. I mean, yesterday, he slept beside me complaining about a bad dream or such so when he wasn't there, I thought, 'Oh maybe he had recovered. Good for him.' And then, I saw him beside you! I have to admit, he is quite adorable when sleeping!"

What? WHAT? WHUT? Ludwig stared at his Queen in disbelief. Just what the hell was Feliciano thinking? Wait, he slept with the Queen? NAKED? "Your Majesty, did he have clothes on when he went to sleep in your chambers?"

"Well...His robes. I am fairly amazed he could survive the cold with only that but if he was comfortable then I surely wouldn't mind. The comfort of my Knave is my priority too." This. THIS WAS UNBELIEVABLE.

"Your Majesty, isn't the East wing forbidden to anyone aside from the Queen? You shouldn't have permitted him to-"

"And give you all the fun?"

Ludwig was shouting in his mind. "No, that wasn't what I was trying to say at all! All I'm saying is, he's a grown man and with those attires he could-"

"Don't worry. I will only share my energy with you. Hugs are fairly quite a nice gesture. It's soothing and warm."

His hand found its way to his temples as he tried to soothe the rage from surfacing on his face. No, everything was wrong. Did Feliciano fall asleep hugging Kiku? Quit smiling innocently like that, Kiku. If it was possible, Ludwig's head would have rolled out of the carriage in rage. He'll have a word with him - no, a bloody discussion with Feliciano when he gets back! Oh Feliciano should be ready for some good scolding. One cannot just sleep naked beside his sovereign! How could he even go so- Ugh. Where was that man's common sense?!

He was slightly jealous of him though because of everything that had happened. He fell asleep on such soothing from the Queen. He doubts anything would have happened. After all, he could perfectly imagine Kiku holding Feliciano closely as if protecting him from those terrible nightmares. Feliciano must be really lonely if that was the- Oh. They were the same. The only difference was... Feliciano can easily show it while Kiku hides it.

"So about hugs...Would you like one too, Ludwig?"

"Your Majesty?"

"I was asking if you liked them too? "

"Well... they aren't that bad."

"Really? I thought they were rather nice. In such an embrace one could feel quite assured and comfort. It's a wonderful feeling but fairly embarrassing! "

Ludwig was left to stare at him once more. The way he described such a gesture...it really, sometimes, depicts how he lived his life. He didn't exactly tell people his life and it was as if he was hiding it to everyone. Ludwig smiled a bit. At least, after all these months, Kiku had learnt to trust him and Feliciano. He finally was sharing his feelings and his thoughts to them. "Hugs aren't just the ones that do that, your Majesty. If you prefer a toned down gesture...One that would not be embarrassing, holding one's hand is a gesture to your comfort."

"Holding one's hand?" Kiku asked with a tilt of his head. Fates, help him. Why did he had to be so innocent! He was supposed to be the one older one. Ludwig let out a sigh. "Could you perhaps show me?" Now, this was embarrassing! Ludwig was the one who said it wasn't embarrassing but here he was embarrassed! Oh great Fates, wasn't he just stupid? But he couldn't just let this slip out, right? It was both lucky and unlucky! How could Kiku do this to him? Why was he always overwhelmed with mixed feelings when times like this come!

"It only works when you're troubled... Besides there are many types of holding hands, your Majesty." Well, if he wanted to learn so much then he supposed he could but he wouldn't take advantage of the situation. It wasn't just him involved after all, it was also Kiku. Even if he was infatuated with him situations like this wasn't the right place to give it away.

"Well, I am troubled by these gestures!" Kiku declared much to Ludwig's demise. Why was he being like this? He was normally calm and composed.

"Gestures are not easily understood- It can be misinterpreted into many meanings most especially hand holding." Ludwig explained.

"The easiest understood hand holding gesture then would be fine. This will be a long journey so we need to keep ourselves occupied."

Feliciano would be the best person for this job. He knew it in his heart. He wasn't entirely sure on how this conversation even ended up in this! Ludwig, instead, gave up and took his hand gently and held it like it was for a handshake. "This one is for being formal or professional." Ludwig said making Kiku blink several times.

" _Greetings, Queen of Hearts. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am King Alfred of Spades."_

"So that person was being formal..." Kiku muttered let out before chuckling lightly. Now this was the time when Ludwig was the one confused but he didn't ask who this person was because looking at his Queen's face closely...he wasn't amused at all.

Next, Ludwig made sure that his Queen's fingertips passed his and delicately held it half way, like how someone would take a person for a dance. "This is for acquaintance..." Kiku listened quite well, both of them not really minding how close they were at the moment or how bumpy the road was getting.

After that, Ludwig shifted his hand and clasps it with the Queen's. Their hands joined, hand in hand. "Friendship."

"Okay. Oh- Mother taught me this..." Kiku said before freeing both their hands and interlocked their pinky finger. "My mother said this was made when promises were involved. They say these words: * _Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi kitta._ " (Finger cut promise: If you're lying, may you drink a thousand needles and cut off your finger.)

"But why the Pinky finger? Wait...is that a weird spell again?"

"Promises are as important as the pinky finger. It's because the red thread of destiny that connects you to your partner in life lies in the pinky finger... If you broke your word, then the other person whom you had promised have the right to cut it off. The moment it gets cut off, your red thread of destiny will be cut off and you'll never find out who your partner is, forever to wonder in loneliness and solitude. "

Ludwig frowned a bit at this before taking a deep breath. "Okay, let's do it."

"Do what?"

"The pinky promise..."

" _It's a promise then... we'll always be together."_

Kiku was silent for a moment and Ludwig knew he shouldn't push it if he didn't want to but then he looked at him with a soft smile. "Perhaps a promise can only be healed by a promise" Kiku said before tightening the grip of his pinky finger on Ludwig's. Certainly Ludwig felt a bit happy about that. He may not know what he means but if he was smiling like that- He'll do anything.

"I promise to protect you from everything that will harm you... " Ludwig said before Kiku chuckled lightly. "And I promise to keep you from anything that will bring you demise." Both of them looked at each other before suddenly laughing like children. Those words...It means the same but somehow it didn't seem to matter. It was a promise and both of them intend to keep it. When their fingers were finally away from each other's, Kiku lets his fingers linger on Ludwig's. It surprised him but it felt too nice so Ludwig didn't mind it. Letting go wasn't an option... Him, holding his hand felt so natural and that was when he felt Kiku's fingers intertwine with his.

"Oh-" Kiku raised both their hand and looked at it. "This... What does this mean?" He asked and that's when Ludwig couldn't contain his blush anymore. Oh God, he didn't intend for him to do this.

"W-Well..."

"It's like our hands are one now... It's-"

Ludwig couldn't take it anymore and before anything else happened, he captured his Queen's lips in a soft kiss. Kiku's eyes widened in surprise as the heat was quickly spreading from his cheek to his ear...everywhere and there was no stopping it. The way Ludwig held the back of his neck and the way he was so close, Kiku could only settle his free hand on his chest and close his eyes. The kiss... it was part of the ritual, right? He didn't argue nor fight back but he finally understood why his mother was so drawn to this. It felt so right...and numbing. Suddenly nothing mattered. Not the bumpy ride, not the noise the carriage of giving off, not the view of the sea coming, not even the smell of the salty waters becoming vivid. It was all so strange, so foreign yet... there were no words to describe this sensation. When their lips parted, he was only left to gaze at those blue eyes he could mistake for the sea... the very sea they were to cross. "That's what it meant..." Ludwig said softly upon his lips.

Ah, something tells him that he wouldn't be able to forget this hand gesture... and that kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The kiss never seemed to have bothered the both of them...Not. They were flustered about it that the boat ride took an eternity rather than the usual four hours of sea breeze. They couldn't even eat breakfast without someone dropping his silverware, eating too much chilly, putting wine instead of water, being lost in the conversation and many more things that made the staff of the boat quite relieve that their Queen and King were both human with a lot of mistakes.

If one would look into their minds, it was obviously a scramble of overloaded words of lost depictions and meanings and slowly drifting thoughts. They reminded themselves that they were going to the Clubs - The country of Luck - for the coronation of their knave. That was it. That was it and nothing more. It was just a kiss. A one bloody kiss that they know included in the many kisses to be shared. If one kiss would set their minds to oblivion, what else would it do to them if they had-

'I now understand why mother was always so drawn...' Kiku thought as he covered his lips, face still flushed upon the repeating thoughts of that kiss. He had performed one of the Queen's duties and it didn't felt like he was being eaten off with his energy. It felt heavenly. He examined himself in the mirror. Oh, nothing has changed except from the flushed cheeks he now have. 'A kiss can be so dangerous...' But it wasn't the kiss that stopped his mind from functioning; it was how Ludwig held him so closely. His fingertips were soft and caring despite how buff he looked—despite how intimidating he may seem.

It wasn't the skies that he saw in his eyes when they parted, it was the sea- the same sea that separated him from his friend. His most cherished friend that he was infatuated with. That's when it occurred to him. His friend was also Queen and he was certain that he was already touched by the King. He frowned at that. Why won't the jealousy fade...? It was so wrong... He already had a King and it was taboo to love when one is a monarch yet now... yet... He clutches his chest. It was painful. No. He can't. Whenever he would be thinking of Arthur, it would always hurt and felt like being broken to pieces. This must be what the Fates had planned to make him suffer of such taboo. Playing around was over. He had made a promise to Ludwig. He can't make mistakes now. It'll be his life that will be in jeopardy if he did.

Wait... his chest felt slightly relieved when he had thought of Ludwig... He smiled upon the thought and loosened his grip on his chest. 'That's right... I have far more important things to think about... there's still that promise I must keep.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Queen Kiku~!" That voice could only belong to the Club's Queen and when Kiku did turn, it was her with her ever so cheerful and calming smile. "Greetings!" She was clothed in her ceremonial robes but Kiku highly doubts that she'll learn that her sword shouldn't be in her waist all the time. A long time friend of his and despite how different they were, they managed to bond and have this strong friendship.

If Kiku was left to judge her, her eyes would depict such strong determination that any Queen would have yet it has this particular softness. It was almost grand- She was the balance of domination and submission. She knows when to be strong and when to be weak- The fates surely made that clear with her mark upon the centre of her porcelain like neck. About her clothing, he was no judge at all but he would say, it looks highly cold especially since she wasn't this fond of closed neck fashion dresses like how he was. Her hands were not soft like others and it awfully calloused much like Ludwig's. It must be because she was a general like him who brandished such weapons of war and destruction.

"Greetings, indeed." Kiku answered as he was almost hesitantly held by the hand by Ludwig to help in stepping down of the carriage. A quick glance to make certain that it was alright and the hesitation was left unnoticed by the footmen there.

"And greetings to you too, King Ludwig." She said with her unwavering smile before poking his chest. "ohh~!"

"Greeti—Uhm...what is it?" Of course, Ludwig was oblivious.

"All muscular~" Elizabeta said with a slight giggle before looking at Kiku. Ah, how could he forget. Queen Elizabeta had this strange fondness over the relationship of two men. She would describe it as beautiful as the union of two strong arms of attraction and passion. Kiku facepalmed at the sheer thought as if attempting to rub his mind off of her constant stories. And the weird part was, Arthur, his darling friend, really was one to initiate into this conversations! He didn't know if it was proper or not but if his two friends were enjoying then...sure? Ah, he remembers Yao saying how improper it was- Oh yes, Yao was always there as well.

"Welcome to Clubs, King of Hearts...The Kingdom of Luck, as they say. And finally with my own luck, I've chosen my Knave!" Kiku wanted to smack her head but refrained in doing so and merely smiled wearily.

"Ludwig just smile and don't say anything else or else, we won't be able to leave the front door—she's an avid person with discussion." Kiku warned in a whisper and Ludwig was not one to not abide this. They had come a long way for a ceremony and not for a day long chat in the front door.

He did have to hand it to her and King Ivan. Clubs certainly was like a breath of fresh air. The fields were blooming with such bountiful harvest and the Capital was highly charming as well. It was no doubt that it was like a Golden age for Clubs and they managed to do this without their knave. Who wouldn't look up to her? She was well known in the military field for her strength and military excellence. She is described as the jewel of battles and would prove to be a brilliant asset to any monarchy. He looked at the proud Queen and smiled.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Indeed... This place is absolutely booming with life. You and King Ivan certainly have done well."

Queen Elizabeta surprisingly bowed lowly before uttering. "I thank you with all my heart, King of the Top suit. Your words are praise enough." She stood up proudly before-

"Your Majesty-!"

Kiku and Ludwig both turned to the see an unfamiliar dark brown haired fellow with this unusual curl at the left side of his head. He had this distinguished mole upon his lower lip and spectacles like the King of Spades. His eyes were of violet hues and from his stands he was sure to be from a noble family. He holds a cane of ebony wood and—Ah, the knave's royal insignia. When Ludwig looked at Queen Elizabeta, there was that expression on her face that brought about bewilderment.

She was smiling, yes, but with one of her eyebrows arched- and she looked a bit smug in the gentlest way. She shook her head a little and sighed. If it was of relief or annoyance, Ludwig wouldn't know but what he would remember was how she muttered their Knave's name. "Roderich... "

"King Ivan summons you, my lady." He said as he looked at the Hearts' Royals and approached. Ludwig didn't know why but he eyed him from head to foot. It was like he was studying him of all his faults.

"I see. Well, before I go... This is the Queen and King of Hearts." She said as the Knave approached them with a serious expression. He seemed...well... worthy of the Knave's position. That was the only thing that Ludwig could come up. "And this is our knave, Roderich. He's a well known composer..." A composer. Well, he couldn't judge someone from his profession so, oh well.

"Pleasure to meet you, your Majesties." Roderich was calm and composed and Ludwig not quite sure of what to expect of a knave since their knave was... Feliciano. It was enough to point out that he was their knave. He was pretty sure at his inaugural ceremony he made quite a name by calling the Queen, her Majesty, all the time in talks. He had no recollection of what he did in that particular ceremony but Kiku said it was joyous so he settled for that. But then there was the spade's Knave who by far exceed any expectation!

"The pleasure is ours." Kiku said before reaching out his hand for the first time. Ah, the hand gesture of acquaintance. This made Ludwig smile even just a bit and knowing Queen Elizabeta, she noticed this fairly well. Roderich took the hand and returned the same gesture. It was also during these pleasantries that Kiku would talk for the both of them. He didn't argue with this since he basically had a lot to learn but he can join in if he wanted to, that was clear. With that done, Queen Elizabeta was one to leave in compliance to her King's demands but not before telling Roderich to escort the royals inside.

"Queen Kiku..." Roderich started as they walked clearly gaining Kiku's attention while Ludwig walked by his side. "I am very much curious King Ludwig's abilities with a sword." Oh did he hear that right? Ludwig blinked several times and looked at the lad. What was he implying? He wanted a duel of some sort?

"We share the same curiosity, dear Knave of clubs but perhaps another time... "

"Indeed... The travel must be quite stressful. I'm sorry for such an impetuous question, your majesty" Roderich said with a nervous chuckle. Why is he doing this?

"Queen Elizabeta is quite known to be coming over at our place but rest assure... The Hearts' security is in capable hands, isn't that right, Ludwig? " Kiku asked as he glanced at him.

"Yes, indeed." Ludwig answered with a nod.

"Then, as knave, I am absolutely grateful."

"Say...do you know who is attending as the Diamonds' and Spades' representatives?" Kiku asked. Well, that was strange. Ludwig thought as he walked behind the two talking monarchs. Kiku was actually interested on the other monarchs. Wait... he did mention that he was friends with The Knave and Queen of Spades.

"As I've been informed, the Kingdom of Spades was sending their King, alone and the Diamonds was sending King Francis and Queen Lilian." Roderich said as he was obviously thinking of the report given to him.

"Oh." OH. Kiku clutches his sleeve and looked down. Ah, Ludwig has got it now. It has something to do with those two Kingdoms. He may not have understood it but now he had observed something out of the ordinary. The Queen of Hearts was most lively when the conversation was about one: traditions; two: duties; and last: Spades. There was something in Spades that he had not known and that's when his thoughts drifted to the blond Queen of Spades. That's it... He was always with him. When he opened the door, it him who was with him. It was him who the Queen made a bet with and it was him who the Queen's eyes would always be laid upon. Jealousy struck Ludwig hard as a rock. It was obvious...Not really obvious to the non-observant. Was he right? Was he—

"I'm sorry for the delay... We've got some trouble back at Spades." Now, there walks the King of Spades with his usual smile of delight and charm. Sometimes... he wished, he could be like that. To think that they were almost in the same age... "Hey, Ludwig, sorry about your coronation ceremony and all... I was running away from Yao. Didn't really thought you were the King of Hearts so.."

"It's fine..." he was informal but in a good way-Ludwig admitted as he smiled. He had to smile. He had to... smile and bring that spark of jealousy down.

"Ah, Alfred... good to see you. How's my friend?" Kiku asked. Ah, his thoughts were cleared. There... There was the last clue he needed.

"He's fine. He wanted to come but I told him to rest up. Oh hey- You're the new Knave? Hello, pleasant to meet you."

Everything went a blur. He didn't understand anything or anyone, he just stood there. He could see what was happening but he felt so out of it. He lost count on how many times. Even in the ceremony, he felt totally out of it. It wasn't clear to him if he was just jealous and didn't care about anything or he was just exhausted and too tired. The most important thing was he couldn't even feel himself. Like he was some sort of bloody spirit floating around...so lost... so weak...

.

Was it minutes? Hours? He didn't know how much time passed by... He was just sure that he couldn't keep this up. He was sure...so sure that he'll die. It was like death was collecting his soul and he couldn't break away from its grasps.

"Ludwig... Are you alright?" A worried tone asked as he tried to grasp reality. He felt that hand upon his cheek. That soft and delicate hand he had held so many times today. He couldn't help but lean his cheek on it. It was just barely... but he was sure no one was around. Did he faint or was he already in heaven...?

"W...Where? "

"Our ship...we've just left shore."

"Can't... b-breathe..."

This sent Kiku to panic for a moment. HOW? WHAT? WHERE-?! MAGIC! Oh yes, he could use Magic of healing but if it's exhaustion... No... Of course it wasn't. It'll take more than this to take his King down! Kiku was ready to flip the ocean floor in search of answers right now! What was wrong? What was so bloody wrong? He was fine at the ceremony..A little out of it...A bit of a dazed but he was alright. Only in the carriage did he faint. He had help from their footmen asking them to carry a sleeping Ludwig. What?! He thought he was sleeping! So what? He looked like a sleeping angel and- Just stop it. He was embarrassing himself even in his mind!

Ludwig was surprised when he opened his eyes and saw Kiku's face centimetres away from him. By Fates, what good did he do to deserve this? Seconds later, their lips were once more upon one another. Ludwig's vision slowly became lighter. Kiku's eyes were closed while he had his only in half lidded. It was the ship's bedroom, the waves were not as big as earlier. It was calm. The stars were outside, maybe the middle of the night or near dawn. He didn't know. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. It was slow and steady; lips moving like the gentle waves of the sea. He didn't know anything as long as he was kissing him, as long as he had him like this. He soon was able to reach for Kiku's cheek as he slowly pulled him closer. More...But then Kiku flinched so he broke the kiss instead to let them breathe.

"So that's it. You needed energy..." Kiku let out as his cheeks was clearly flushed despite the moonlight being the only one to light the room other than the candle at the side. He was kneeling on the floor before felt himself pulled into the bed with him. Dear Fates. Were they going to do it? Were kisses not enough to satiate his hunger? Well... it would be their first time and- there it was again. Those soft and gentle lips upon his once more and then everything melted away.

At first it was slow, gentle and longingly but then it got bolder. He, himself, didn't know how or why but he had let himself be engulfed in such a feeling. In actual truth, he pulled Ludwig to leave early. He couldn't bear seeing that King's face. He just couldn't—with those thoughts of him and Arthur- FATES. NO. Without thinking twice, he had left after the ceremony in an excuse that he wasn't feeling well. He abused his authority right there and seeing Ludwig was in no possible way to talk and how he 'fell asleep' in the carriage, it seemed like the Fates were ganging up on him and even helping him escape reality- and now this. Ludwig...

For once... he felt needed not as Queen of Hearts but as a person but of course, it was just a part of his duty to do this but for once...at least for once, let him be happy in something he did. Let him assume that someone liked him because he wasn't queen but just a normal person. His heart was broken enough. He had enough of it.

A gasp was what he let out when those soft lips found its way on his neck. Where were his robes? Oh...somewhere... somewhere... Later... He'll find them la- "Ahh!" Everything the world has to offer vanished as he tilted his head to the side. His hand grasps the nearest thing there- a pillow as he felt himself breathless upon it. He didn't dare look in front of him. He didn't dare. He didn't because if he did...he might sin further. He was lying to himself that he was doing this. It was his duty to be used like this... he had no way to go against this. Ludwig was... he trusted him and his promise of not hurting him...It was enough, right?

"Kiku... Do you... want..." Kiku was forced to open his eyes only to see not his King but Ludwig. He slowly lets go of the pillow as he felt himself enchanted by what he'd seen. Everything about Ludwig was just as wonderful... everything was... This time it was him who pulled him into a heated kiss. It was hunger... It was devastation...It was need right there as he presses himself more against him. When they pulled back, everything was much hotter and Ludwig continued. "I...I know about your feelings and... not like this... Kiku... I can't bring myself to..."

The Queen of Hearts felt his heart sank. It was silly for him to wish for someone to understand and all so he just smiled painfully. "I'm broken, Ludwig...before and after you've met me. It must be pitiful to have someone like me with you like this when you could instead be with the love of your life..."

"I am already with the love of my life..." he felt those calloused fingers brush against his cheek. "He's right here... and his name is Kiku. " He whispered against his lips and his breath lingered upon him. If only Ludwig knew what he did could melt even broken piece of his heart in mere seconds, he could have been careful. His deep blue eyes dyed dark because of the darkness yet he could see him, every inch of his handsome face. He could feel his body on him. Someone...actually loved him?

"Y-You.."

"I'm inlove with you..." Ah, it felt so real. It felt so nice. After all those lonely and painstaking years... someone actually loves him not because he held the lonely crown of Hearts. "I-I...don't require you to return my feelings... " His blue eyes studied him carefully as if begging yet understanding. "I... I only want you to know that you're not alone... I promised you, didn't I? "

No requirement of feelings returned—he knew just what situation he was in without even asking. Kiku felt his heart break further as he spoke but he didn't mind the pain. Where did he even find the strength to speak such heart breaking things? He didn't mind it all for he knew this person...His heart was breaking as well. "Shh... Don't speak anymore... " He whispered as he wraps his arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist as if to keep his heart from breaking. No, to keep _both_ their hearts from breaking. Ludwig knew he was selfish and still he accepted him. He knew practically everything about him yet Ludwig still gathered his courage to say those words even knowing he might never received the same affection.

Kiku knew he was infatuated... but love... it was something he didn't knew of. Even if he dares say he loves Arthur, he didn't know how it was felt, how it was expressed...No one actually taught him because it wasn't a necessity to be Queen. It was always a bloody mystery to him on how love works. He found no detailed explanation of love in the books he had read. That's right. It was taboo so why wasn't he angry? He should be pushing him away, scolding him, setting things right! But instead of doing all those, he merely held unto him tighter.

From there, his resolve shattered in every kiss they shared. With one swift movement of Ludwig's hand everything vanished once more and he'd never felt so complete in his life. Both of them knew this was hardly any ritual regardless of how their marks burned upon their skin.

More...

 _More..._

They didn't know how many times they have shared this pleasure but both of them didn't mind. Their bodies tangled beneath those silken sheets in a dance for broken hearts. It seemed like it was the only thing that they could do to mend their broken hearts away. Each movement meant to soothe unseen pain and seemingly giving hope for something new. Cheeks were tainted with tears but instead of pleas and begging whimpers, what emerged from those lips were sinner's cries of pleasure and moans of demand. They were really far from being the King and Queen of Hearts... for they are merely people with broken hearts who wished nothing more but feel being loved.

" _I-If you... are my love... you'd let me forget... "_

" _If you are my love... you'd help me do that..."_

They were both selfish in the end.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

If you are my love - watch?v=oZRWhAL1-1U


	9. Chapter 9: Lingering Feelings

I would like to take this moment to apologize gravely for not updating sooner. A lot of things happened and everything was a mess. My laptop broke down along with my desktop. I had to wait for my salary to buy another desktop. Now, without furthermore a due—here's chapter IX.

* * *

 **CHAPTER IX**

"LINGERING FEELINGS"

 _"Have you ever felt so insignificant? Like your life isn't anything special and you're just going to disappear in darkness?"_

* * *

Where?

Ludwig was running around town today, panting helplessly as his eyes wondered from left to right and then right to left. His sword upon his waist swung along with his running feet. "Where could he be?" He asked himself as he walked about the stone pavement laid out before him by the wondrous Capital of Hearts. He received greetings from the citizens whom had recognized him and even experienced being squished by most of them but that didn't stop him from… looking where the fucking hell did Feliciano took Kiku?!

How could they even leave the palace grounds without him knowing?! He was the General of the Royal Army, he was in charge of the Palace security, he was the bloody King of the Kingdom and his Jack and Queen disappears on him because he couldn't have tea with them? How swell. It wasn't his fault that he was busy these past few days! It should be Feliciano doing this but no, he had to examine these thoroughly to secure everything was all going according to plan! It didn't occur to him that his office would be covered by several mountains of paperwork which would enable him to make his office his bed chamber. He simply didn't have time for anything else if his goal was truly finishing those cursed things!

What the hell is with that excuse… He knew he was crowned King because of a mere door-opening accident but then, again, he decided to go along with it. Feliciano was named Jack because he cooks pastries and delicacies. In actual truth; Ludwig was surprised that the Councilmen still had their heads upon their shoulders. Queen Kiku was like making a Kingdom made to self-destruct at any moment with how he named who will have the two most powerful positions in the Kingdom but…he cannot deny that this unreadable Queen was someone he adored with every fiber of his being.

The Queen's silky dark locks that would even make his exoticness come out in sheer charisma. _Ludwig slowly pushed those stray strands away from his beautiful face before capturing his lips in a tender yet passionate kiss._ His chocolate orbs that would come to life every time it would see something pleasing to even make his lips curve into a tantalizing smile. _Kiku forced his eyes to close in pure bliss and pleasure._ Everything around him would vanish when his cheeks would flush in either embarrassment or excitement! It can make Ludwig's head twirl into a pile of mush. His voice that would be calm and gentle that would entice anyone into a conversation with him. _"L-Ludwig… N-Nhnn…more!" He lets out in between in moans; his voice already hoarse from moaning and panting loudly._ His mere touch of soft porcelain was enough to stop time if it was possible for the Hearts to do so! _The Queen of Hearts let his slender fingers slide and made their mark on the King's muscular back while moaning his name like it was his salvation from any danger._ Ludwig forced his head to stop thinking and almost tripped over his own foot. Curse him and his mind. It has already been two weeks since that night and he should really stop thinking of what the Queen's slightest gesture could do to him – No, just stop.

He sets his hand over to anything near which was a tree trunk. With his head casted low and annoyance printed upon his face, he was sure enough to even scare anyone. No, it wasn't necessarily hot… What's considered "hot" was upon his mind! He should really calm down for a moment and stop his mind from thinking. Yes, that's it.

"Your Majesty?" Ludwig rubbed his temples. That's right, he was King so may the Fates forgive him for even thinking such things of his Queen! He looked back only to see a little girl. Well, that made him snap out of his thoughts. This young child of four to seven years of age, clothed in almost rags, called out to him while holding a flower. The white and seemingly flower came from her basket where there resides dozens of them. "For you, Sire. Please don't look so sad..." said the little girl with a soft smile. Now, Ludwig felt terribly horrible. He wasn't on the throne to just idle around and be royalty! He was there for people like her and the Queen.

"Thank you very much, milady."

"U-Uhm…" The little girl blushed upon being called in such a way, not understanding that she could even be called as such in her life.

Ludwig chuckled for he crouched down in front so she won't have to look up to him. He took the flower from her hold and examined in. Each one of its little petals was of the purest white, seemingly ivory made by nature to match the softness of any linen or silk in the market as it was nice arranged into a design unique of layers; one, down close to its stem; the others seemingly protecting something from its core. It was a flower known to be common in the high mountains of Hearts only but it was overshadowed by the danger of how it's harvested up there. The Chrysanthemum. To think a child would have so many of them—Did she perhaps get this from a shop to sell or did she…. Ludwig took a good look of her hands. The child had small nimble fingers and not to mention that it was also scratched. She must have picked these flowers on her own. "Where did you get this?"

"My mother has a garden of them in the mountains… " said the child while pointing to the mountains. He was right at the very least.

"Did she pick them for you to sell?"

"No… She's dead, your majesty." No wonder the child looks horrible. He looked around the place and to see that no one had the slightest of interest upon hearing her little story of demise. If he was 'less fortunate' wouldn't he be the same as this little girl? "But I'm not alone. I have three younger brothers so I don't feel lonely at all." There was that carefree smile once more. This girl was strong and Ludwig couldn't help but put a hand over her head gently.

"Then you wouldn't happen to mind if I bought all of those flowers, right?"

The little girl's eyes lit up with such life that would only rival the smile she had upon her lips. "Woah! Thank you so much, your Majesty! I'll make them into a bouquet if you want—are these for someone special?"

Someone special? "Yes…" Ludwig widens his eyes slightly upon hearing himself say that. That felt so natural for a moment there and no doubt he didn't think that through. The way that those words rolled upon his tongue made him thought of a particular black haired person he had held into his arms and wanted for him to stay there. That particular smiling face he wanted to protect and hold for the rest of his life. "That is…" He trailed off as a soft blush appeared upon his cheeks. "Uh…."

"Make sure to give these with at least one purple Iris okay?"

"Why?"

"It'll bring you good luck."

The child wished him good luck and who was he to throw that away? He had to have all those luck just to find a clue to what the Queen was thinking! He looked at that that child's happy face as she waved her good bye to him. She was innocent and pure like the flowers she was selling but then a question arose from him mind: Why would she tell him to include an Iris? She said it'll bring him good luck?

If that was the case then…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ve~ Ludwig, where have you been? Kiku and I were so worried about you~" Feliciano let out with a pout as he put his hands on his waist like a scolding mother.

He had the nerve to say that?! Did he even know what Ludwig went through out in the Capital? He was out there for hours and now it was dead of the night and he knows he looks absolutely ridiculous with those chrysanthemums in his hands while searching for them and he goes, 'Where have you been?' Ludwig removed his cape and handed it over to one of the footmen who was kind enough to take it as the King remained quiet. He was too angry to speak at the moment.

"It's already cold because of autumn and you go around the Capital. Kikuis worried." Feliciano continued looking at him with a soft glare the clearly meant that he was worried and if he was like this, what of Kiku? What of the strange Queen? Worried? Since when was he worried about him? Ludwig felt cold upon the thought… This coldness reminded him of something that really made his heart ache.

The morning after that particular night, he woke up alone in the bed. He did expect him to leave without waking him up… After all, it must have been terribly embarrassing to be brought out of the ship while he was sleeping. Ludwig carried him out of the ship while he was sleeping—he did that out of concern!

Everything after that…

He had expected that nothing would be changing but Kiku remained distant and colder…. Much colder than before and he didn't know why but that gesture broke his heart further. He would be acting like a lover if he ever did something about it and that would prove to be troublesome. It was by law of the fates those in the Royal Three would be kept to themselves and affection by the heart was a completely different matter. He knew how Kiku felt for the Queen of Spades and the only reason why he slept with him was because he was doing a ritual! And he did not need it to come from Kiku's lips… He knew it all too well, so very well, that it even hurt not only his heart… but every nerve upon his body! He felt numb and his thoughts were definitely shouting… definitely demanding. The feeling that you're being restrained by something unknown is better than having it known. He loathed this feeling. It makes him feel like the most horrible person into existence!

'Calm down, Ludwig. Calm down. You knew this was coming… You knew your feelings wouldn't be returned.' He told these words to himself as he sighed rather loudly, making his worried Jack to tug on his arm when he was about to pass him.

"Ludwig… Those flowers are from the high mountains, right?"

"Yes…"

"Who gave them to you?"

"A little girl at the Capital; She sells them, I believe, so in exchange, I bought them all ... Why do you ask?"

"Along with the Iris?"

"She told me to pick one if I happen to hand it over to somebody. Why are you asking me this anyways?"

First, he was scolding him and now, he was asking about flowers? Feliciano's amber eyes were on the flowers' petals and he instinctive took one from the bouquet. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "There's no helping it, I suppose." Feliciano said before leaning on the wall and looked at Ludwig with a soft yet all the seriousness of the world was upon it. It was the first time that he'd seen their Jack with this kind of expression for normally he was would all smiling and goofily skipping around the palace- like a butterfly that spreads happiness around yet now... "I'm sorry, Ludwig. I know you were going to get angry when I took Kiku out today but I still went ahead and did that. I wanted to take you along but then Kiku doesn't really speak much of his problems when you're around. He says, you have a lot of problems already…" He started to explain before looking at the flower once more. "I know you can handle yourself nicely... but Kiku isn't that strong despite how he may look. Since I'm practically no good at paperwork or protection like you… I thought, 'May be, if I could cheer Kiku up, I would do something useful for both of them as their Jack and friend.' I didn't know it'll upset you even further…. "

"Why are you suddenly telling me all of this?" Ludwig asked and raised an eyebrow.

Feliciano looked shocked for a moment before chuckling lightly and sets the small flower on his chest pocket. What the hell was he thinking? "Why? It's because you're holding chrysanthemums, Ludwig! Don't you know its meaning?"

"Huh?" He looks at the bouquet of flowers he was holding- The meaning of Chrysanthemums? "The child said it meant to bring me good luck with the iris included-"

Feliciano burst into fits of laughter after hearing that! "W-Was that an understatement?! The child certainly knows what to say to certain people! Maybe because you're far too kind!" Was Feliciano praising him or just plain annoying him yet again? He didn't know which one to believe so he simply smacked his head.

"Just tell me!"

Feliciano rubbed his head, chuckling despite all the time and he answered. "Truth. White Chrysanthemums meant truth in its boldest and without any possible way of pretence. " He looked at the Iris this time and poked its purple petal. "These are the colors of Royalty… and for them to be Irises… The child you saw must have peered inside your heart, Ludwig. That doesn't seem new at all. Children are always described as a mirror for adults! "

Dear Fates. This bouquet was saying something he didn't know? And to think he was planning on giving it to Kiku?! "Tell me the meaning of these Irises, Feliciano!"Feliciano's chuckle and those words.. It only added to his frustrations. All he wanted to do was give the Queen a nice present and to think this little present of his had a meaning aside from sincerity…

"Loyalty, my friend!" Feliciano looked at him cheerfully and smiled. "Your bouquet says one thing…. 'You have my utmost loyalty despite the painful truth.' If that receiver accepts this tell me, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me~" By those words, Feliciano took out the chrysanthemum in his chest pocket and gently kissed one of its tender petal and winked at the Ludwig. "Who knows… May be by then, I'll know my boundaries. "

He didn't understand what he meant but he nodded anyways. "Fine."

"The receiver would be our Queen, right?"

"Yes." He found out that lying towards this person wouldn't exactly be beneficiary since he will push every boundary he could to know everything! Feliciano is very much a Jack in that department. Even when he was angry, he couldn't seem to totally hate him.

"We received a letter a few hours ago… An invitation to Spades once more."

"And what is the occasion?"

"The coronation of an Ace. After receiving it, our Queen was somehow in distraught. It's not noticeable like always but he is rather—"

"Quieter than the usual?"

Feliciano nodded at this and sighed. "During our walk, I tried to make him talk about it but he didn't breathe a word of it." He looked at the bouquet which Ludwig was holding firmly. "Perhaps this gesture of silence is what he needs and who is better to do this than the King of Hearts, himself."

So Feliciano… didn't succeed in cheering him up. "I'll do that even without your words, Knave." Ludwig muttered before looking at him straight in the eyes. Blue orbs meeting those of his amber hues, seemingly seeking answers. "Say Feliciano… why did you accept your post? You are a chef and could have lived your life in freedom and happiness so then why would you ruin all that by accepting a stranger's proposal of being a knave? " It was a question that had been curious about. He was chosen like the way he was and he could very well deny it as well. For him to just easily accept his post of being a Jack because of sheer wealth along with it is quite too fortunate and judging Feliciano... he didn't look like someone who would do that.

A Knave in the Kingdom of Hearts is the one to replace the Queen at the very moment the bearer of the title dies if there is no son or daughter to take the throne. Right now, Feliciano was second most precious person in the Kingdom. He is dubbed as the "Fortunate Queen-in-waiting" in court because at the moment, Queen Kiku posses no concubines or even seem to bore interest in such relationships that would ever bring him any successor. Of course, at first, it may be a good deal. You're going to be Queen of a Kingdom because some stranger wanted you to but then… he can't really judge him like that. Feliciano was a good friend to him and hearing harsh things coming from people's lips about him isn't pleasant.

"Have you ever felt so insignificant? Like your life isn't anything special and you're just going to disappear in darkness?" Feliciano asked before standing up properly. "A person's hand-Kiku's hand, was extended towards me out of the blue… like it was some sort of sign. That hand pulled me out of that darkness and I intend to do everything that I could for the owner of that hand and those around him." He clenches his fists and looked down before he smiled once more. It was a smile that seemed reserved for himself alone to convince anyone that he was happy. Feliciano looked up wearing that same smile he would always wear. "I don't know what happened between the both of you but I need the bearer of that hand to benefit from my cooking."

"Feliciano, you're one crazy fool but perhaps… I am a fool as well for understanding what you just said but it is by duty and by fate that we stay by his side."

"Indeed. He has to learn that he chose the wrong people to be his companion if he wants to carry every burden into existence."

Surprisingly the hate, the anger and the confusion seemed to disappear They were both doing things they thought they would help a person so hard to understand that even brought them to not understand each other! It was funny in a sense that they both fell for this sick trick the fates seemed to enjoy pulling on them.

When Ludwig left with the bouquet of Chrysanthemums and Iris, Feliciano watched him from where he stood. "Ludwig is always determined to do one thing he prioritized … He doesn't care and will not care for those around him." He said softly before looking at the white chrysanthemum in his hand once more. "I've lost, didn't I? No matter what I do… I can only watch now… "

He looked down once more and slowly tears fell on the petals.

" _Say Kiku… why did you choose me to be your Knave? "_

" _Because you're you."_

"Ah… I feel so broken…"

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Fate

And after the long wait, here is chapter 10. As I've said this is connected to the USUK on-going story entitled, "Sealed Fate" ^^. I've used a certain quotation from FATE/ZERO's Gilgamesh at the end.

* * *

 **CHAPTER X**

"FATE"

" _May both of us have a good life._ _"_

* * *

"The pink petals of wisteria falls meaning the seasons are now changing yet the feelings that harbors within me clings in desperation to remain unmoving and unclear…"

There sat by the wisteria tree was the Queen of Hearts, fingers playing with the petals that had rained on his lap. Those petals also indicated just how long he had been sitting there. Why does one plant flower when it would only wither away and soon turn into nothing more but dust? No, that goes with…. Why does everything exist if it's merely for dying?

 **That's how fate goes and one can't stop it from ever unfolding…** That's something his mother would say but why did meeting Ludwig seem so different? Each time he would meet his gaze…Each time his hand would brush against his touch…. Each time his lips would- "Soft…" Kiku's hand fell on his bottom lip while his cheeks grew slightly flushed. It has been fairly months but he could still feel it… Those sweet and tender lips upon his own- the very same lips that made every bit of the world vanish from just one 'sinful' touch.

"No… I must not let it affect me like how it affected mother—what I'm feeling is nothing more but the shock of it all. It is the fact that I am not used to being around people that makes me feel uncomfortable and unsettled. As Queen, it is my responsibility to-"

"-To uphold all the values and duties of the monarchy as best suited to my position," Continued a voice from behind him. Almost immediately, the Queen of Hearts clenches his fists and closed his head. Clearly he was displeased by such intrusion yet he remained as calmed as he always was. "I offered my thoughts and you merely ignored me… How rude but that is what to be expected from the powerful Queen of Hearts."

Kiku opened his eyes once more and looked at where the voice was coming from- There sat on the wisteria's branch, a man clad in black. His attire of darkness contrasts those of his silver hair and great crimson eyes. A smug smirk upon his lips was found as he was swinging his legs back and forth. He should be calling for the guards… but Kiku didn't for this being was far from being subdued by anyone but him and his authority. This being that can weave and unweave fates' decision with such a price so unjust that it can both ruin and give birth to everything. The being that equals the fates hands if given authority by a wish strong enough to even summon such a being- the Black Joker. "What a pleasant surprise… " Kiku started before standing up from his seat and slowly walking by the tree. He sets his hand on the wisteria's trunk and looked up to the said being with a sly smile. "I am sure I did not summon you nor did anything to disturb you, Black Joker… yet you appear infront of me—What do I owe the fates for you to visit me?"

"You're right. I wasn't called by your thoughts nor anyone's for that matter, I was merely enjoying the sight of the wisteria. " The Joker said before jumping down and landing on the fine cut grass beneath it. "That was until I heard your little mumbling…" He said before returning his gaze at the Queen who seemed to give him the look of pure deceit. "

"My mumblings have nothing to do with you or your partner of great mischievousness." Kiku said before putting his sleeve-covered hand over his mouth, as if to hide his expression- clearly a tactic towards communication with someone he didn't trust.

"Did I say it was?" The black joker cooed and laughed softly before gazing up to the falling wisteria. "The Queens of Hearts never fail to amuse me along with the troubled heart you posses concerning duties and responsibilities."

 _To His Majesty the Queen of Hearts, Queen Kiku;_

 _We extend our most gracious greetings to you and your monarchy. A privilege it is for us, lowest rank of Suits, to write to you and inform you of our little celebration that requires your attendance of utmost importance._

 _It is by Spades' humble request for you to join us in this little gathering fit for the welcome of our Ace. We sincerely hope you shall come._

 _Most Respectfully Yours,_

 _Yao, Knave of Spades._

Those words hit Kiku like an arrow on a target; the bad thing was, that damn arrow hit every target of guilt he had. His thoughts were seen as if it was written on those blasted pages of fate and those blasted Jokers just added to his infuriation. He was indeed thinking of his responsibilities… An Ace had made its appearance in Spades and surely it disrupted the balance he worked so much to maintain, like any Queen of Hearts. "An Ace only makes one's appearance if the desire of the monarchy aligns with the element the Kingdom manipulates and the Kingdom takes pride in." The joker explains before slowly walking up to the Queen of Hearts who seemed to be rather in deep thought. "That means… The King and Queen's minds and desires are set into one that matches their Kingdom—Clearly, an ideal one, yes?" The Joker said as he captured a petal from the wisteria flower.

"You need not explain such situations familiar to me, Joker." Kiku flinched upon hearing that but chose to remain calm. "Are you implying something that isn't to my knowledge?"

"I am not… I'm clearly stating facts from nothing more but pure written records. The Queens of Hearts are but the most knowledgeable monarch in all of the four Kingdom but I've discovered something strange." He said softly while eyeing the Queen he spoke of. "The King and Queen's minds are never such equally eager— But in Spades, it seems their minds are quite in synced. To think they'll be able to do that in just a few months of reigning together. Mostly some of them are either in chaos or complete misunderstanding!" The Joker said with a shrug of his shoulder, seemingly mocking him.

The tricky jester of a trump- He will not give in with just mere question of unconscious curiosity. "My question remains…. Are you implying something that isn't to my knowledge?

"And my answers remains, Queen of Hearts."

Kiku wanted to summon his katana. The very same katana he used in The King's Oath taking ceremony- that one item he had as a medium of containing his magic but he knew this logical game of misinterpretation was something the Joker was so very fond of. "I ask you this, Joker: Name your purpose."

"Quick aren't we? Can't we engage is a conversation that we are enjoying?" The joker chuckled before merely jumping up to sit on the tree branch once more, wearing a grin for a game of playful deceit.

One more can play it in this game. Kiku wore that sweet smile which everyone in the council were very much afraid of and choose to see hear him scowl rather than him be seen smiling like that. "You already said you are amused with me so this clearly must be a conversation you are enjoying. I ask again, what do you imply? A Joker never appears if not summoned and only if there's a warning to be heeded."

"Ah, you've caught me! Alas, why~" The joker said playfully before laughing. "My dear Queen of hearts listen well~ ! Upon the appearance of the ace of spear, the hand of time will quiver, the winds will go cold, the earth shall rock and the water will be tainted. Everything will be set and the play shall move to another scene of conspiracy and despair. Each one's fate is sealed and will follow just one lane for complete destruction and pain."

"Never mistake a Wisteria for a Sakura... Never mistake a Rose for a Crocus and never mistake the Queen for a King. I say, your words are not of warning but clearly of your own doing: A prophecy of lies and untold mockery where the truth is twisted and self-decreed…"

"You wound me." The Joker said in a sigh of playful acting. "Call it what you wish but that is what is written and truth be told, no one did say I will not be part of this. Queen of Hearts, I tell you this because you asked and I see no pleasure in lying so why doubt me~"

There was silence as both of their gazes met. He didn't like him and obviously, the feeling is the same on the other side.

 _My_ _son, heed not the truth of deceit that comes from the trump jester of fate who come- for if you will, the values we hold dear shall be declared null and tainted._

That's right. His mother's words echoed through his mind as he looked at the jester of fate. He shouldn't be fooled. He shouldn't be affected for if one those elements he had mentioned will not happen, everything would be not moving and everything would be fine.

"As we talk about monarchs, my interests rest on your King, my dearest Queen of Hearts. You have told him of everything he'd needed and prepared him for the task that he alone must be able to do—yet you told him nothing of yourself. "

Snap. The Queen of Hearts' stoic expression of deception and demeanor of intellect dropped to the floor in mere seconds as his fury could no longer be contained by words alone. "Leave my King be and your tongue shall not suffer my wrath." His voice clearly of anger and he was sure to do what he says when he was in this state.

But the Joker wasn't one to be moved by this at all. He knew his place well. "The same words your dear mother said—Truly, the both of you are related." However, the joker's eyes darkened for one moment. This fact made Kiku frown and clench his fists under his sleeve. Did the Joker noticed how affectionate he was? Did he— "I'm sure you do not wish to suffer her written fate as she chose to take her life instead of taking the King's."

"My mother…No, Queen Takiko, did that like every Queen of Hearts' pride would dictate. Nothing else matters to us Queens than our Pride and our people!" Kiku defended and even stood up from his seat. It was his mother's sacrifices being questioned here and he will not tell a soul that even the records didn't hold.

Kings of Hearts were obligated to give their lives if there comes a time when the Kingdom was beyond help. This ceremony lay similar to those of the Queens of the other three Kingdoms. It was also the main reason why royals were forbidden to love one another. It would only hinder them from doing their responsibilities.

The Queen, however, lay somewhat different. Whilst the King's duty may rest mainly on the people, the one who is in the Queen's position, had to fulfill the role of preserving the Royal bloodline by means of having a son or daughter with the King or concubine appointed by the court, regardless of anything. The Queen serves the people and the monarchy just as much as any King of the three Kingdoms only added with the fact that, a Queen of Hearts also serves the four Kingdoms by maintaining equality and order.

But unlike the any other monarchs in the four Kingdoms, the Queen of Hearts could take the position of the King of hearts when it comes to being the sacrifice.

" _No."_

" _But Queen Takiko-"_

" _Did you not hear me?" Takiko asked in a hushed manner while looking at the wisteria blossoms that had made its way to her room. Her Ace, who resembled her stayed unmoving as she was sitting beside the Queen._

" _Kiku needs you. You are his mother, Takiko. It is best for me to be the one to be the sacrifice. You are important to me as much as Kayo is," explained the King of Hearts whose gaze was fixed upon the Queen, his friend and the mother of his child. There was silence to envelop the room and the seven year old successor of Hearts, lay hidden outside the door way, listening to everything. Kayo was their Knave who died protecting Kiku from assassins. She was also the King's…. wife. "Takiko, our son had passed the first step into the ceremony of being a Queen. He needs you more than he needs me. "_

" _No, I am the Queen of Hearts before I am his mother. He understands that fact full well and soon he will be the next Queen of Hearts. " Those words stung every bit of his soul but he merely listened, lips quivering and tears dropping from his eyes. The Kingdom…was always first place than him. Duties were always the ones on top. After all… he was just the successor of the Kingdom…. He was not brought to this world from love and affection… He was not like the son of two loving parents—where did those words even come from? He merely exists to be the heir of Hearts… as fate dictates that he would be the son of the Queen and King regardless of their affections towards one another._

 _Kiku covered his ears as he tried to contain his sobs. He doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't want to see it. Everything outside was horrible as hunger draped over the lands and wars were on the fields. People say he was lucky? How can it be so when his parents did not even exchange those affections clearly customary for them to do? How can it be when he had to watch people die for him? How can it be when he could not even step outside the palace? How can it be when his life wasn't his own? How can it be if…._

" _Kayo, the woman I love, died because of this Kingdom… Queen Takiko, I cannot live in a world that Kayo doesn't exist!"_

"… _. Do you regret… becoming my King?" Kiku opened his eyes only to his mother's tear dropping as she stared down at the bowing King. "H-How dare you… H-How dare you….S-She was my best friend… S-She saved my son….The wife of my King… She saved my monarchy… W-What do you think do I feel?!" She sank unto her knees as she cried, " Kai…. Y-you're… t-the only… p-person…I-I thought… who understood… h-how I felt…. A-And now… " There, her coughing started again. Her body wasn't matching up with how she wished._

" _Leave her." Said the ace as she took her robes from the side and puts it on the Queen who was coughing so much. "You should know your place. As King, you have no right to question the Queen's wish."_

 _The King was silent before the Queen said, "My death… is best for all. For my son… and I hope for you as well… "_

"How unusual this is, indeed… You show emotions like no Queen of Hearts have. " The Joker said before laughing. "Continue to entertain me, Queen Kiku. " Then just like that the jester of fate vanished leaving the Queen of Hearts to ponder what had he done. Him…Show emotion towards the Joker? He looked upon his own hand, body slightly trembling upon the sudden realization of what had happened. He was left to stare there for a while before he closed his opened hands. No, the Joker had no idea… No one found out anything about his affections with his King. He had to hide it. He had to hide it no matter what. No one must know or else everything would just end like how it ended with his mother's reign. Kiku will not follow the path she had taken.

What of his affections for Arthur? Perhaps, things have changed, slightly changed…. Perhaps little by little that affection was slowly fading…changing into nothing more but the friendship that it should be… Love is not some sort of accessory that one can removed if it didn't went well with attires nor was something that could be bought and just be told. He loved Arthur so much as to wish him happiness in the arms of another. He wished him every bit of happiness he could… even the same happiness for himself, like how he wished all the people of Hearts all the smiles that he could never wear truthfully.

But then… he closed his palms and covered it with his other hand—as if sealing it from being open ever again.

When it came to Ludwig… it was different. He wanted him… He craved him. He wanted to claim him as his and his alone- nobody else's. Why did his body crave Ludwig's touch….? Why is he longing for something so forbidden…? He should know better than fall for something so much as to be called taboo. Why did everything become so unclear ever since he had woken up in Ludwig's arms. His resolve crumbled with just one touch of his skin; His thoughts vanished with just the sound of his voice; and worst of all, his heart numbed with just a glance from his sky-like eyes. 'It's all Ludwig's fault…' He thought to himself as he looked at the wisteria once more. 'It's all his fault for making me feel this way… for saying all those words… to me… '

 **I'm inlove with you.**

Ludwig… had confessed his feelings towards him a few weeks ago and he had not even given him a proper reply. Though he said that he shouldn't trouble himself with it, Kiku couldn't just set that aside! He was hurting him and he didn't need to hear it from him. He wasn't dense enough to not notice just how much Ludwig lingered for an answer! He was hurting the King he adores and what hurt the most was that he didn't know what else to say! It wasn't written in any records on how to answer confessions like that!

Alas, it was time for him to stop mumbling to himself and set his mind at ease. He couldn't just think about Spade's monarchy because Arthur is there-He couldn't. He had to think about his own monarchy… He didn't have the luxury of ever thinking anything else but his duty. The joker has given him warning and it is best heeded than ignored.

He should really apologize to Feliciano and Ludwig… That's the best option to start and then he could send his spies before going to Spades to know how the other Kingdoms are doing and what they're current situation is. He raised his hand from as if punching the skies. "Yes, that's right… I should—"

"Queen?" Kiku turned his head and his eyes widened in pure surprised, again those eyes shimmered in life as he stared at the person standing before him. The moon chose this moment to take a peek from those the curtains of the skies, the clouds, giving light down on the small openings from the leaves and flowers of the wisteria above him and if it wasn't annoying enough, a warm welcoming gust of wind added…. Kiku set his hand down, embarrassment all over his face as he looked down.

Ludwig. Ah, everything vanished… Fates, he said he would apologize, yes, but couldn't it wait for tomorrow? Wasn't dealing with that blasted Joker enough for the day? Of course, it wasn't… In his life where the author was not exactly contented with being normal, he had to cope with changes like this. He had to cope quickly or else… he will continue to be speechless most of the time—in moments like this….

"Ludwig… How long have you been there?" He asked as he lets his hands slide down to hide his hands. Of course, Ludwig was no fool to not notice this. He knew the Queen far too much but he didn't dare mutter something that would worsen the mood he was already in.

"Long enough to see that you pumping your fists above your head and proclaiming something you have to do-" Ludwig simply said in all honesty. It was truly a weird sight but nonetheless it was something fascinating. He would normally just see him all prim and proper and let's just say seeing this childish behavior was somewhat fresh in his eyes.

However his words earned him a good glare. "Don't you dare breathe a word to anyone about this-" The Queen said with a hint of annoyance. Sure, he must really be quite embarrassed about it but it wasn't a good thing to glare.

"Yes, your majesty." Ludwig simply agreed and stepped down to the grass. Kiku sighed once more before softening his gaze at the King of Hearts. His King. The person whom he chose out of a bet with Arthur; The person whom learnt everything so fast; The person whose devotion rivals any King of Hearts; And lastly, the person whom confessed his affections to him. He was a King who passed every hurdle who failed to notice his importance in the world and merely choose to comply with fates' bound thread.

Kiku was about to ask what he needed when he caught sight of the flowers in his hands. "Chrysanthemums?" He asked before approaching. "Where did you get this? This flower is quite rare in the capital-"

"Oh these-" Ludwig said with a slight smile before giving the bouquet to him. The bouquet of pure white chrysanthemums and a single purple iris in the middle of it which Feliciano coined with a given message to the receiver was being eyed by the ebony haired Queen of Hearts. "I've gotten these from a child I've met at town… I tried to look for you and Feliciano since one of your numbers said you went without an escort."

'What a lucky child to be even able to talk to him at ease…' Thought the Queen of Hearts before taking the bouquet. A bouquet that he knew all too well the meaning. It was unfair actually. It was really unfair. At first sight he knew Ludwig's intention with them yet he still accepted it. How could one deny a gift from someone you adore? That would be like being asked to eat something delicious yet one chose to eat nothing much but wheat. "King…do you really the meaning of this flowers?"

"Your majesty, the real question would be—Do you accept the meaning of the flowers you are now holding?"

"Why do you always answer my question with a question? That's just clearly infuriating."

"Because there's nothing more to answer other than another question-"Ludwig answered while smiling gently.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I finally chose a King and Knave… I won't be lonely, right?_

Kiku closed his eyes and smiled as the King of Hearts just returned it with his own. "And I thought you require me to not give you an answer…"

"I found out I can't be stupid like that towards the sovereign that I serve… If I wanted to be someone useful in your monarchy, the first thing I have to understand is how painful the truth can be. And what other pain can match the words from your lips."

"You make it sound like I speak utter poison."

"Did it hurt?"

"And there I was praising the fact that you were the perfect choice regardless of my methods. May I ask… in front of these flowers… Why did you say those words to me?"

"Because they are what has been and will always be in my heart…"

"A fool…"

"How harsh!"

"You expected the painful truth so here I give you painful. Does it hurt?"

"No… It's just as what I've expected. You said so yourself- I'm a fool so no matter how painful it is, the pain is bearable. "

"I see…"

Ludwig merely stood there in silence, merely watching his Queen since he knew that he-by no right- had no permission to touch him at all. It was somehow funny how both of them asked the question concerning each other being hurt from such words they knew would never hurt their deceitful tongues or make their bodies bleed but would scar their souls like no wound could ever do. "Then… tell me… Why am I in the most pain… could it be that my poisonous tongue had inflicted myself with poison?"Kiku asked as he tightened his grip on the flowers."I am a liar, Ludwig… I lie for my own convenience and I will keep doing that to rid myself of any obstacles…With that said, are you still willing to listen to my answer?"

"Perhaps it's because you understand everything better now than you did before, Queen... You've only grown to understand things more clearly than others... At any case, I have to hear it. "

"If I tell you I hate you... it is hurtful. If I tell you something the opposite-it will just be as hurtful. You see now, right? With such lies and deceit my existence had proved... it is utter insult for me to hear such words of taboo..." Ludwig was surprised to see tears falling from those chocolate eyes he adored, hand twitching- seemingly wanting to wipe them away.

Ah how painful indeed… Both of them were smiling their pain away as if being truthful was hidden in those words of metaphor and tongues of deceit. Three words of bliss lay somewhere in those words but can never be heard by the ear but by the heart. If Kiku was to compare someone with himself, it would be with the Jokers. He may not be able to control fate even if someone desired or gave him permission but…. Indirectly, he can weave fate to his advantage—like, right now…

He could take Ludwig's words as a mere slip of the tongue—even if his mind believed it and even if his heart was swayed.

"I understand… " Ludwig began as he let out a soft sigh. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable then, Queen Kiku. I was just being truthful with you. After all, you might already tire of lies coming from those closest to you. Only tell me never to say these words and never will I dare say such taboo ever again in your presence or otherwise…"

Kiku bit his lower lip, his gaze casted on the chrysanthemums upon his hand. A flower that meant utter truthfulness is something that seemed so far away from him. "Did I say that it was your words which were exactly taboo?"

Ludwig drew to a stop, eyes locked upon his back as he was filled with confusion. "Did you not say-"

"It is our affections which are taboo—Not your words!" Kiku said as he clutched unto the stems of the chrysanthemum, like it was where his energy was coming from. "Ludwig…. Loving me is taboo. Loving you back is taboo. Everything in this situation is taboo yet I allowed it to be so. "

It was the first time Ludwig had seen that Kiku acted this way and he wished nothing more but to silence him with a firm embrace… but both of them knew it was something not meant to be.

"Then, by right… Will you please be truthful towards me. A simple "Yes" or "No" is what I seek to the questions that bore such confusion within me- "Ludwig let out as he even dared to step closer to the Queen who had his back turned on him. Everything was locked on those small shoulders that weigh the world of Hearts. "Will you allow such questions to be asked, Queen?"

Kiku wiped his tears away and looked at him with a firm stand, the flowers he held rather protectively in his arms. Why… Of all the things to ask, why was the hardest question for it only is intended to draw out the truth.

"Is the Queen of Spades someone you hold dear?"

"Yes. "

"Do you worry more of Spades than of Hearts…?"

"No."

"Do you regret being the Queen of Hearts?"

"Yes."

"Last question…"

"Proceed."

There was silence once more as if it was there to ease their hearts. Why did Kiku allowed himself to be asked in such a way that he was not victorious. A conversation of importance with not even someone to bear witness but themselves: a confession. Only Ludwig was able to pry him open with these facts and he even did it with his permission. 'What have you done to me?' He asked him in his mind while looking at the King before him. A King of hearts….No, he was the man he loves.

To Ludwig it was more than a privilege to have the Queen truthful when he, himself, had said that he was a liar. "Do you love the person whom stands before you now, even if it was taboo?"

Kiku literally twitched upon hearing that but smiled ever so warmly, "Yes..." He answered.

"Then… That's more than enough." Ludwig replied and closed his eyes. Yes, it was more than enough to know and not feel. It was enough to have him say it than never heard of. It was better to have asked than merely assume. It was better to be by his side than just watch him from a far. Kiku knew that as much as he did. They were not waiting… They were not assuming… They knew and left it untold further. It was not because of their duties or their lives bound to others… It was because they understood that their feelings cannot just involve the both of them. It was because they loved each other so much that they have to let go now…or else.

"I say this now… as the King of Hearts to my Queen, whom I lawfully serve with all my life… whom I shall never betray amidst anything… Your will shall be mine."

Kiku continued to smile and took out the purple iris and gave it to Ludwig instead. "King of Hearts, may both of us have a good life."

That flower meant complete loyalty… He was giving him back his loyalty? Or was it that he was accepting his loyalty and, in a form of action, he was delivering a response? You are my blessing. That's it.

Instead of holding each other's hands… they chose to stand individually with the understanding that one day... in another time… in another place… they would be able to hold each other's hands with nothing more but affection.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile...

"All dreams end when the dreamer wakes…. "The Joker clad in red said as he removed his mask and continue to watch the King and Queen of Hearts in his place of darkness with a crystal ball at hand. A light giggle followed those words before the little red joker looked at his partner.

There stood beside him the Black Joker with watchful eyes on the magic ball where a couple clad in green dwelled in the arms of one another. "Let's just hope everyone wakes up from their dreams…." He whispered and looked at the wisteria flower upon his hand.

"The hand of time quivers and draws to a halt… _Gilbert_ , it's too late for those jerks to wake up now…"

"I know… but somehow I pray for it to move…"

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: A Storm is Coming

**Alright! This took a bloody long time, I know. It has been ages since I've updated this but then stuff happened and we all know we can't have all good things in the world.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XI**

 **A STORM IS COMING**

 _'A storm is coming and I'm going to be blown away … or is it already too late?'_

* * *

Though it was vague, the point which the Jokers had said about the day of the Spadian Ace's celebration was given… The tension he spoke about was present in the air. The monarchs who attended the said event may all look joyous for the occasion …

Everything was well ordained by the Spadian Knave and the Spadian King and Queen didn't seem to have anything against anyone. That goes for almost everyone but then… the oddity of the event appeared…

Every Kingdom had sent forth their King and Queens …even if King Ludwig was late for a few short hours and the Clubs which only sent their Knave, Sir Roderich. It made the Queen of Hearts' raise a concerned eyebrow but nonetheless it was deemed acceptable. An ace was the medium of the monarchy and the court so it was only fit that the monarchs from other Kingdoms be there… even if it was a knave, the lowest of the three monarchs.

That was when everything seemed to have started.

Then it happened…. Like two stones struck and made sparks….

A 'friendly' match between the Ace of Spades and the Knave of Clubs rendered almost everyone breathless, motionless, and stud upon their ground. It was a display of skill, grace and most importantly, wit. That was the first time that Ludwig felt something within him crumble…something that he knew the Queen of Hearts would also feel.

The slow quaking in the foundation of peace.

Hearts ruled the just and for it to promulgate, the monarchy of Hearts had to secure the balance. The appearance of an Ace in Spades set everything the Hearts had ordained in the four Kingdoms in an unspeakable twist. The Kingdom of Spades now held their maximum strength and for the Kingdom of Power to be in such a state would prove to be detrimental to everyone. Not that the Hearts doesn't trust Spades… The ministers themselves said that the Queen's friendship with the said Kingdom's monarch, Queen Arthur, had proven useful in more than one ways. Spades and Hearts have made quite a strong bond thanks to its Queens who were open to negotiations and who shared quite the similar fascination for things. Queen Arthur did study in Hearts for a few years when he was still just a noble and by far, Kiku and Arthur's close friendship tied their Kingdoms.

Still… Despite the advantages Spades had to offer, Hearts doesn't just exist for its people. Hearts exists for the four Kingdoms. The balance wasn't set and not only Hearts knew of this but all of the four Kingdoms… and based on how Clubs monarchy reacted, they are very wary of it.

"If these sparks are not extinguished then by Fates, it'll ignite a fire… " Kiku said with a sigh. "A fire the neither of us can stop… and it'll engulf everything."

"Yet I still fail to understand why you led that said duel, your majesty…" Ludwig said as his gaze was fixed outside, seemingly watching the different shades of hues that surround them in the forest which the carriage was passing through. "To those around, it would seem that you were the one to ignite these sparks you speak of…"

"Sir Roderich was with orders and he hid it well but I'm surprised I did not need to say much to have him duel the Ace of Spades besides it was both useful, don't you think? As Queen of Hearts, one cannot really deny me a simple spar and it was also quite a nice gesture to see how strong the Ace of Spades is…" Kiku said all knowingly before glancing at his King who merely chuckled at that. Ludwig has to admit, Queen Kiku does know how to plan precisely as if he could manipulate fate itself…. Of course, that was plain impossible. He knew it as well as anyone but then again… this Queen was quite gifted with so many things… and that included his way of dealing with situations. He was sly… and he liked it along with everything he was… no, he loved and will continue to love him.

What's more surprising was how they could even work like this after all that had happened between them…

The incident because of the Crane Door….

The wishes for the chosen king….

The ceremony for the Oath of Loyalty….

The confessions known…

The warmth shared…

The resolution made….

"You can really be…amazing…" Ludwig replied to that and closed his eyes. He has nothing more to say but those very words for is very existence. He both honored and adored him but…

The very decision that they weren't meant to be, despite how their hearts would ached each other's comfort and loving hold, was necessary… like every monarch that has come before them regardless of everything.

"I have to be…" Kiku said as he, too, closed his eyes. His voice seemed pained and hurt. "I am Queen of Hearts and no one else."Those words made Ludwig look at his Queen… Despite him being there, the Queen of Hearts seemed to be always so far away or was it the Queen, himself, who was distancing once more? The queen of Hearts only gave him a gentle smile in return… gentle in a sense that many would view as angelic… but to the King of Hearts, it was the most horrible smile he had ever seen…

'Smile a bit more convincing at the very least if you're going to say something like that…' The King thought before putting a hand over the Queen's as if to warn him that the smile he let out wasn't at the very least convincing him at all. He was surprised that he felt his hand engulfed by the queen's. There were no words… but it was made clear that Queen Kiku knew what he wanted to say…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It has been a few months after all that. Ludwig was glad that those times were even followed by peace or was he just belittling his Queen's way of subduing such 'chaotic silence' in the four Kingdoms. Perhaps they were the only ones to know or even recognize such tension that appeared in Spades and Clubs… or was it the fact that Diamonds doesn't want to recognize such a thing?

He cannot blame the King of Diamonds if he refuse after all…Diamonds has only recovered from how it was a few years back. Ludwig can easily remember what took place there … The court was a mess… the soldiers unfit and the nobles had locked themselves inside to save themselves from the disease that had spread. The Diamonds' first Queen was also inflicted with that same disease and was burnt along with the other victims… but then… of course, he knew what _truly_ happened as it was part of the education that the Queen of Hearts had told him.

It was _fate_.

It was inevitable.

It was tragic but it has to be done.

He might be the King of Hearts… A worthy King as his subjects had told everyone but nevertheless, it was fate who decides for all things to unfold as it should and once they have been displeased, disaster would strike the lands. It was not far from his life that he too would suffer such a thing if he made the wrong move. Ludwig was wary of the fates because of this and he knew the Queen of Hearts, the man he adored and treasured, was in constant fear of them for he was, unlike any monarch, tied down by fate's law and tradition. His existence was a constant reminder to everyone that he was and always will be a warning for the other Kingdoms. By fate, why does he have to love someone like him who was beloved by so many?

Ah, though his affections remained… it had somehow drawn into a halt… no, he had put it into a halt if it was even possible. For his people to not suffer the wrath of the _fates_ ; for his beloved to not be burdened; and himself to not die—He had to end it. He knew it was the same for the Queen of Hearts for it was him who confirmed such feelings were mutual.

" _ **Ludwig…. Loving me is taboo. Loving you back is taboo. Everything in this situation is taboo. "**_

Let Diamonds be a reminder that such taboo cannot be accepted regardless of anything…. …. His touch, his hold, and his smile… he had to stop it from getting to his head and into his heart for him not to fall inlove even more. He knew so many things existed and for the monarch's safety… the very safety he promised he would give him….

The very assurance he wished to give him…

"King!" That surely snapped him out of his thoughts. He had almost forgotten that he was out in the training grounds in front of the palace watching over some of the new recruits in the army of Hearts. He might be King, but he was still a General and it was his duty to protect the palace at all costs. Wearing his ruby red garments, he turned to where the messenger came upon horseback. "Her Majesty, the Queen of Clubs and His Excellency, the Knave of Clubs had arrived in the borders Sire…" said the messenger as he stepped down of his horse and bowed most graciously to him. "It would be an estimate of three hours before she arrives here in the palace."

Now this was a clear surprise! There was no letter that said she should be arriving this morning in his table or no Feliciano to tell him of this situation. Wait, where on earth was Feliciano even?! Never mind, he'd just welcome her like he'd seen a letter despite it being invisible. He hurried along and sheathed his sword but not before giving a new military exercise for his men to accomplish. The New soldiers couldn't be much less concerned with the visitor at this case since their general had given them an exercise to last for the whole morning or even a whole day—ten laps around the palace grounds. Did the King-General even know how big the palace was?! And he even included a report about how to improve palace security on top of that—it can be hard being a soldier in his reign and he was just starting!

"I see… then please alert the palace that the Monarchs of Clubs would be arriving. We cannot have our visitors know that we are unprepared for them. That would be completely uncalled for," said Ludwig as he composed himself. He had to give the Queen a fair warning of this as well…most especially Feliciano… Even if he was busy, it doesn't give him the excuse that he shouldn't take care of these things. He sometimes wonders how it feels like to have a knave like that of Spades but then again, the King of Spades himself said his knave was quite the 'nagger'… Well, he could only imagine that since the Queen of Hearts and Yao are also friends. That alone was enough to give anyone an impression that these two are most likely having similar traits. Similar traits… his mind travelled to that of the Queen of Spades… Ah, the one which his Queen described as his most beloved friend. He was still feeling slightly envious of him but then again—

There was a light tap on his shoulder and for sure by that tenderness and the sudden change in the aura around him, the hand used can only belong to one person—Queen Kiku. "Perhaps I came at a bad time, King?" He asked and Ludwig could literally just want to gulp down. He was caught in the act of being jealous. His words were all in the drain once more! Why does this always happen whenever his Queen was close by?

"It's fine… I was about to go to your office in a few minutes any ways, your majesty. " Ludwig said before facing him. Sure his expression was pretty much stoic as much as to anyone's dismay but then again, only those who know him could say he was bothered—and the Queen of hearts is no different than just that.

"Oh? Have you got something to report to me?"

"Yes." You look exhausted because of those blasted paperwork… if only you could divide them between us, it could be finished faster. Also add the fact that tea is not enough to call a meal! I've been worried about you these past few days since you seem to have seen numerous sunrises and it's not a good thing! I know the sun is nice and pretty but to see it without even the wink of sleep is not quite healthy. Take care of yourself.

No, he can't say that. It's laughable!

"If it is about the Queen of Clubs, I've received her letter a few days ago and preparations had already commenced… I apologize for not telling you about this earlier. It slipped my mind because of the paperwork Feliciano and I have been doing," the Queen of Hearts explained ever so calmly before bowing his head and continuing with, "I am most sorry." So that's where Feliciano went. By the Queen's side. Now, he was slightly envious of their knave. He put a hand over his temples and massaged them gently as if to ease his nerves. Maybe he'll have a word with him.

"Please, it's alright. I should be one to be blamed as well. I was too engulfed in my line of work here in the army. My apologies, your majesty."

Both of them looked at each other before smiling. Now, that was new… no, it has been like this. Lately, they've been able to communicate more freely despite the words that were consistently and seemingly eager on getting away from their tongues. One would say it was strange on how they both got along more when they have decided not to be more intimate with their relationship.

Ludwig led them out of the training grounds, seeing it as unfit for his companion since this was his territory and not the Queen's… or at least he thought it was. Is it awkward to have the feeling of longing whenever they were this close? Of course, it was… "The Queen of Clubs would be coming here with her knave. I suppose she finally understood the importance of having an escort," Kiku began with a teasing tone. He couldn't blame him since the said lady is always with no escort. She seemed too independent for her own good. Not that he underestimate women but she is still a Queen; her station was important. Silently, he even wonders how the King of Clubs would even react to how she would go about her days. Yet upon remembering how the other monarch would smile and how reports were going around that the two monarchs of clubs didn't exactly get along, he supposed that they don't even inquire of each other's actions… "I am still worried about that friend of mine… She appears so head strong that makes me wonder if she was indeed chosen as Queen and not a King… "

Ludwig chuckled at that. "Your majesty, I think the mark on her neck itself is proof that she is a Queen. Besides, I do not think that King Ivan would fancy your thoughts seeing that he is _her_ King…"

"Not to brag but I do think that King Ivan is quite nice for having her move about like this on her own. There was even one time when she visited Spades and Yao had to escort her home because Queen Arthur and the said lady got into quite a drinking spree—"

"A-A drinking spree, your majesty?" Ludwig blinked upon hearing that and looked at his Queen. He couldn't be serious, right? Why would two Queens be having a drink? Well, they could drink but then again why go to that extent?

"Yes… Apparently, it was Arthur's crowning ceremony back then… I retired to my room quite early since I felt a bit unwell and it was said that when the nobles left, the monarchs had quite a blast in the party. I don't know how they got Arthur to drink nor how it all started but they said it was a joyous evening." The Queen said with a light chuckle. "It's a shame that I retired quite early that night—"

"I think it was a good thing, your majesty."

"How rude, I can handle my liquor if that's what you're trying to say, King!" There was that adorable frown upon his brow and Ludwig was left but to chuckle at that before poking it lightly. Ah, he was smiling at that thought of having such a lively event happen in a coronation. He could hardly remember his after the ritual. They said it was fun… so he'll settle for that. But then he'd caught on the loneliness in his Queen's voice… did he felt left out? He can't really say that they could do the same thing in the Kingdom! It'll ruin both of their rules but he was sure the bubbly knave they've got would approve of it at the first second he heard it.

"Then if you won't mind, in times that our work would be done… Shall we have a friendly drink? You can invite some of our numbers if your desire… "

The Queen of Hearts was one to stop upon his tracts and looked at him with a curious gaze. Ludwig was sure of this request or at least he thought he was since he sensed that his Queen desired such a thing. It was his duty to fulfill his Queen's desires, no matter what it was as long as it was just. What isn't just about drinking a few bottles?

"Alright then but before that… Can I ask for a favor?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So why was he in town again? Oh yes, he was escorting the Queen on buying a few sweets for the coming Queen of Clubs. The queen insists that it should be bought outside by himself but it was rare to even have the King with him. Since it was getting quite cold, they were wearing their coats and fortunately, the Capital of Hearts wasn't exactly one to make a fuss of the monarchs when they were just walking around like this… They've gone used to it, he guessed or it just proved that the Queen was very much welcomed and well ordained with the capital, unlike the other Kingdoms' capitals.

Though the Queen didn't looked pleased with him in particular... Was it because he stood outside while he picked the sweets to buy or was it because he wasn't saying anything? He can't be blamed! Afterall, it was probably the first time that both of them have been out like this… could this be considered a date? "No…" He thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. "I'm crazy for even classifying a chore like this as a date… I can even say it's a selfish request since we could just have asked someone from the palace to buy some sweets!" He continued his thoughts before he sighed rather tiredly.

"I'd very much appreciate if you'd look slightly relieved, Ludwig...I didn't bring you out here to be on guard duty, you know…" The Queen said as he led the journey back to the palace. Since it was only a short walk to the palace's gates, it was an easy task but not fitting of the monarchy to do so. One didn't become Queen or King just to buy sweets for guests… why else would they have servants? Then again, Queen Kiku wasn't your regular monarch either…to him, however, it was more special to have tasks like this done personally.

"I am relieved, your majesty… More than you think. Just serving a queer monarch like you, it's enough to have me thankful." Ludwig answered him as he followed his lead. He cannot just stay unguarded! He was the queen of Hearts, if something was to happen to him—

"Should I be thankful for your words as well?"

"It's up to you but know that it is a compliment."

"Then thank you very much…"

"You're most welcome, your majesty."

It was the silence once more. Ludwig had finally grown accustomed to it since t was the silence that would usually, if not always, envelop the two of them whenever they were together. Be it caused by comfort or misunderstanding, it would always be this silence. For the times they have spent, this must be the one with the most percentage of their time.

That very same silence lasted until they've reached the palace gates. "You… really don't talk much, don't you?" asked the Queen of Hearts as he looked over to him once more. Slight displeasure was upon his gaze, his hands clearly clenching under his sleeves. Yes, Ludwig knows him that much as to say he was clenching his fists and his gaze was of displeasure despite not being able to see it and by only using his queen's voice as guide to his behavior.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Ludwig asked as one of the guards approached him and gave him a report. He thanked the guard, his gaze obviously fixed on the paper as his other hand held the sweets. The mere approach made the Queen of hearts arch a concerned eyebrow, and unconsciously tugging unto the King's sleeve as if to get his attention from the paper he was holding and apparently reading. "Hmm? Is something the matter, your majesty?" Ludwig turned his gaze to meet with the Queen's worried that it might be of serious concern. Why else would he tug on his sleeve like that of a lost child?

Seemingly surprised by his own gesture, the queen took back his hand. "N-Nothing, I was just worried that you'd drop the sweets," he said gently as he looked away.

Okay? Ludwig wasn't quite unconvinced by this. Yet again, there was another mystery to add to his little collection about the Queen of Hearts but it isn't something to be ignored. He sets the paper n his coat's pocket before taking a deep breath. It must be important afterall. "Then let's go back to my previous question… What do you want to talk about? We still have time before they arrive."

"This."

The ever so composed King of the Hearts widened his eyes in pure surprise when his coat was pulled down by the queen's delicate hand and his soft lips brushed over his.

Serious?

By fates, this was obviously serious enough… The surroundings were quick to vanish the moment his Queen's one hand wrapped around his neck and the kiss deepened that deemed seemingly impossible to stop. The King's cheeks were made sure to match the color of his robes and his blue eyes shut closed, soon holding his Queen ever so closely. The moment seemed to last an eternity… and for sure, Ludwig wished it lasted more than just that. Sweet chocolate colored eyes met his sky colored skies the mere second he opened them… lips parted to let words escape yet no sound rolled upon each other's tongue.

If not for the sweets upon his loose hand and the Queen's teasing words saying he was testing if he could really be holding unto the sweets tightly, Ludwig was afraid he might have lost himself again.

Set his feelings aside in actions like these?

Fates, be merciful. How long will the excuse of the ritual be enough to convince himself that this wasn't love he was feeling?

They had to meet with the Queen of Clubs for all that matter and this troubled Heart of his just have to add…. Great…

'A storm is coming and I'm going to be blown away… or is it already too late?'

But what is this storm… was it from the person he was with and promised to be with forever… Or was it from something else entirely?


	12. Chapter 12: The Queen, King and Knave

And just as I promised, I'd be working on the two stories for the FATE AU, right? :D I mean every word of it.

* * *

 **CHAPTER XII**

"THE QUEEN, THE KING, AND THE KNAVE"

 _"Just where did their loyalty lie?"_

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU—" Yelled the proud Queen clad in royal green as the emblem of the Monarchy of Clubs flutters with the robes she was wearing; her sword clashing and bringing forth all the harm a sword of that caliber can bring her opponent—King Ludwig of Hearts.

"Your highness, please stop this!" said the Knave clad in green with the same emblem as the lady who was crossing swords with the King of Herzens as the Queen of Herzen stood quietly at the side. His eyes hidden under the shadow of his bangs as if thinking about something serious, something gravely important!

How did this come about? They were in the palace grounds when they arrived… The Queen was already inside preparing the tea to receive the guests but….

" _Ah, King of Hearts—it is a privilege to see you once more." Greeted the Queen of *_ _ **Clava**_ _as she stepped down from her black horse, a smile of delight wonderfully placed upon her lips._

" _Greetings from the Kingdom of Hearts, your highness," Ludwig said as he bowed his head slightly, quickly recognizing that she has come with their knave right behind her. "What brings you both in *_ _ **Herzen**_ _in such a time?_ _ **"**_

" _Is there suppose to be a reason for us to visit, King Ludwig?" replied the Queen who stood proudly before him as if challenging him. "Can I not just talk to my friend out of hurry and plea?"_

 _With that expression upon her face, how can one believe that she was in great hurry and plea? She didn't even look like she was in a hurry—or in need of help. What can Kiku do with someone whose reason is as cloudy as the skies of Spades during a thunderstorm? How can he let her step inside if her reason lay foggy as the sea of void at night? "I apologize greatly but I cannot let either of you enter with such absurd reasoning…"_

Ludwig frowned as he intercepted and dodged every slash coming his way from the Great Queen general of the country of Luck. This power… this authority… this determination from her way of sword wielding… Just where does it all come from?! Why does she hold so much wit to have lost her composure and have her drawn her sword against him? "Why don't you listen to your knave?" He asked through the clashing of their swords the moment he drew close enough to say this to her.

" _Is that so?" Elizabeta asked as the smile upon her lips disappeared. Her jade eyes dangerously looking at the King before her as if he'd done a great sin that she can abide, "King Ludwig… you're a general too, are you not?"_

 _Ludwig narrowed his eyes at this, not liking what he was hearing or what his gut was shouting right now. "Yes, I am… and I am loyal to my monarchy."_

 _This made the Queen before hiss in displeasure before glaring at him this time around. "I guess we both know what language we shall be talking if you will not let me pass…"_

" _Queen Eliza—" Roderich, the Clava knave interrupted only to cut off by the Queen herself when she raised her hand as if to say 'let me handle this.'_

"Since when did the Queen listen to a mere knave?" Elizabeta replied as she stepped back and shifted her weight from her other foot to the other to charge and attack towards him.

That made him twitch. Her ego was too high! No matter what the rank of the three monarchs, each one has to listen to the other to make a proper and distinguishable decision for the profit of the Kingdom. A decision cannot be made unless the three monarchs agreed upon something for the benefit of the people! By her actions and reckless behavior, she's showing how divided her Kingdom was—making it bare for anyone to take! Can't she see that these actions of hers will bring her Kingdom into downfall, into ruins? There was nothing more than would make Ludwig engaged in a fight if his principles are tested like this. "Is that so?" Ludwig replied before dodging her charge and kicking her on the side, making her fall on her one knee while Ludwig stood proudly wielding his sword, aimed right for her.

" _I cannot fight you, your highness." Ludwig said with a sigh as he didn't understand why she was acting this way. She was normally playful and calm… she had a lot of dignity and she had always gained his respect! He can't exactly start a fight now because she doesn't state her purpose… he could just let her enter but then he can never be too careful!_

 _His job was to secure the palace…and that included keeping potential people who are suspected to hurt his monarchy in anyway. It's part of his vow and he took it gravely well._

" _Then let me ask you this… " The Queen-General asked as she approached him slowly. "Is your loyalty only to your oath or to the actual thing?"_

" _Your highness… I dare doubt you'll understand…"_

No matter how confused Ludwig can be about her actions… There was only one certainty that cannot be denied. The Queen of Clubs needed to learn the basics when it comes to the monarchy. She needed to learn that not everything can be all fun and games especially with their ranks! Kingdoms depended on their actions… Their people's lives at stake in every move they made… their own lives highly valued because of the authority and respect they gained through their efforts.

"Heed that tongue of yours, my lady… Heed it well for my next strike might be your last…" Ludwig warned as he raised his sword now specifically aimed for her throat where her mark lay completely bare. He wasn't always serious when it comes to spars but this time around, anyone would be able to tell that the King of Herzen wasn't exactly to go easy on a lady. He was on his last straw with how she was acting and for someone who had a lot of patience she must truly be troublesome to have him snap a warning at her.

This was no way to behave… This was no way to act as a monarch towards her supposedly allies! The Queen of Clubs before him found the strength to stand up despite the protests of her knave at the side. A question still burned into his mind… Why was she acting this way?

"Enough." The Queen of Hearts finally spoke as he approached them. Still Ludwig couldn't seem to just accept that he had stand down—His pride was deeply hurt by that. How can one just stand down when he was clearly triggered to act this way? He was about to protest, unleash his frustrations to the Queen of Hearts as if he was a playmate in this little game who was sure to take his side if he explained. He had to admit he can be immature at some point; he had to admit that he too can be prideful; and he had to admit that he can be the worst sportsman but as any kid would say, 'They started it!' His temper and judgment only cleared when he felt the Queen's soft hand upon his. "Ludwig… She's beaten down as she is," spoke Kiku using such a calm voice as if to tame him.

Those words made him blink and looked at the Queen of Clubs who fell back to her knees as if she lost all her strength! Her sword no longer upon her grasps as it was now nothing but a piece of sharpened metal on the ground…Her eyes and actions clearly showed how her resolve was broken… How her motivation shattered… and how her heart in confusion… Why didn't he saw that in the beginning?

He had mistaken her broken resolve for power; her shattered motivation for authority; and worst of all, her broken heart for determination.

With how much her head was bowed low, it showed how ashamed she was; with how much her hands were shaking, it showed how useless she felt; And with how much her eyes shed tears, it showed how apologetic she was.

Why? Why didn't he see that? Better yet, why couldn't he understand why a proud woman of her status and rank could fall into such a state?

They said that cowardice could be remedied but not stupidity! He felt like he was the stupidest person alive right now by how everything had played out before him! He was a General… he was the one who was supposed to understand her the most… They both held swords for goodness' sakes… but perhaps, he was too absorbed in himself. He was too absorbed in his duties and responsibilities that he had forgotten that others cannot abide by the same way he does with things around them… or at other instances, others not wanting to abide it.

The Queen of Hearts approached the tear stricken Queen of Clubs and offered her a hand so she could stand up but instead, she took his hand cried her heart out. "Oh Kiku… " She let out before Kiku crouched down and took her into his soothing embrace. "My only friend… the only person who I can talk to in times of worry…!"

Truly… what had happened to this proud monarch to be in such a mess like this that reduced her into tears…?

Ludwig dropped his sword upon the sight before him… Feliciano who was watching everything unfold from the window only closed his eyes.

"Women… they can be stronger than any man but more fragile than any glass… " He muttered to himself as he opened his eyes again only to look at the Queen who was crying her heart out from the seemingly unknown and deepest despair of her soul. "There's no in between…"He then looked at the seemingly torn King and sighed.

Seeing his King so torn and confused, it wasn't a sight to behold upon by any Herzen. Ludwig was known to be a proud and strong monarch but if he was seen like this… He could just be anyone but maybe that was what made him special. Maybe this was what made him someone to look up by the Herzens. He had risen to power but his feet stayed upon the ground. He stayed stable up to this point and remained the support the Queen desired of him but…

The Queen of the Herzens, Queen Kiku, looked up to him. His gaze soft as he held the crying lady clad in green hues. It was like a silent plea with how those brown chocolate orbs shimmered in grief. He was the only one who understood them, wasn't he? Like Ludwig, he too, was confused… wasn't he?

Feliciano decided that he hated seeing those expressions his co-monarchs had. He hated every bit of it to the point that he took out the sacred scroll of red and gold. It was the scroll given to him when he was formally recognized as the Kingdom's Knave. It's ability? It was to summon the Herzen's element.

"As my Queen commands…" He whispered and let the Kingdom's Element come forth to the skies.

Ludwig snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the water dropped unto his nose and looked up to the skies, only to see how rain was becoming quite evident. It was rain, soft and calming rain that seemed to wash away everything troubling him. If he was left to describe it, the rain was so similar to how a relaxing song or a whisper of encouragement was to confused heart.

"Ve~ all of you are getting soaked by the rain, Your Majesties, Excellency!" Feliciano let out as he hurriedly went over to them wearing a worried gaze. "Please come inside! I'll get your all warmed up in a minute with my special cup of chocolate and some yummy desserts!" He helped both Queens to their feet while he wore that sweet smile that seemed natural to him.

The Herzen queen approached him and handed his sword back to him gently. He didn't seem displeased by his actions or the least bit surprised. "Here I think you dropped this…" He muttered as the Clava monarchs was led inside their ever faithful knave. Ludwig seemed irresponsive for a moment as Kiku just sighed gently. The King seemed to be quite enthralled by the rain… or was it the fact that he was amazed by it?

"No way…" Ludwig muttered before he looked at Kiku who seemed quite glad of what he had learnt.

That was when Ludwig realized… the rain… it was hiding the Clava Queen's tears… the little disturbance they made upon the grounds of the palace … and silencing the noise of the trouble they caused.

"It's amazing isn't it? Water is too weak for combat as my ancestors would say but... " The Queen held the King's sword with one hand and opened his palms to seemingly catch the droplets of water, "Water is greatly flexible for other purposes… like this one…If it can't stop someone's tears, it can help one cover it up. "

He was right about that. Ludwig sighed a bit in defeat. Give it to Kiku or Feliciano to have him back to being calm and collective in times like these. The two of them had really become his strength but in all honesty, I was leaning a bit more to the Queen by his side.

As the rain continue its calming downpour, Ludwig rook off his robe and as if it can shelter the Queen from the rain, he gently set it over his head. The said monarch was surprised as he looked over to him, "What is-"

"Water might be as great as you say but it doesn't mean it won't give you a cold… " Ludwig answered before smiling gently. Great fates! If only he knew how divine that smile of his looked, he might understand why Kiku was left to stare. "Let's go inside… we have guests remember?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everything seemed to have been all calm and peaceful as the rain outside continued to pour as the monarchs were sitting close to the fireplace. Only the cracking of the wood could be heard as the Queen of Clubs, Elizabeta, held her mug of chocolate upon her hands as if it was the most precious thing she's held. Her knave, Roderich, was the one tending to the fire as the Herzen Knave, Feliciano, was the one tending on the beverages and the sweets which he had made and the Queen had bought in the capital.

All of them had their fair share of changed clothes and no seemed to want to open up the topic. Really if things go on like this, days might even pass and they were still drinking chocolate and tea like this but seeing that his impulsive nature had brought upon quite a stir earlier, it couldn't be helped. It was obvious how everyone was minding their own businesses!

"Alright, how about we start with why the _bella donna_ is crying earlier shall we?" Feliciano spoke from the side, still wearing that smile of his that seemed to be the only thing right in the world of the fates right now. That made the Queen of Clubs look up to him with an apologetic smile as he knave merely closed his eyes in defeat.

Ludwig has to admit that their knave can be quite… what was the right word? Feliciano was a lot dependable when talking like this. He personally thought he and Kiku would agree on that at least, despite their terrible way of understanding each other.

"Well…" The Queen of Clubs started before looking over to Ludwig and bowing her head low, "Let me just start off by saying how sorry I am to display such a horrid behavior before you, your highness. It is a disgrace not only to Clubs but also to my family line for me to treat you like that of a common person and dare raise my sword against you. You may punish me as you deem it so and—"

"I beg your every pardon, your majesties," Interrupted the Knave of Clubs as he stood up from his seat and bowed before the Herzen King and Queen before continuing, "It is every bit the responsibility of a knave to be the spoke person of the King and Queen so therefore I take full responsibility for this. It is due to my inexperience and lack of self expression that this had all un-fold."

"What are you doing?!" Eliza let out as she took him by the arm, seemingly pulling him off the ground as she herself kneeled before the surprised monarchs. "This whole thing happened because of my impulsiveness! Do not say such nonsense, Roderich!"

"Impulsiveness? Yes, it was but let us not forget who was the one supposed to control this attitude of yours! Wasn't it supposed to be me? By fates, Elizabeta, let me do my job!" Argued the Green knave as he shrugged off her hand and returned to his previous position—kneeling.

Now the Herzen monarchs were more confused more than ever. These two were just confusing… truly and utterly confusing. Why were they arguing? Feliciano dared to tilt his head to the side

"You two seemed to have grown close," Kiku muttered as he had his mouth covered by his sleeves, seemingly to hide that amused expression he had over the sight given to them. Only a few monarchs had he seen this close and that was only in his small circle of friends, Yao, the Knave of Spades and Arthur, the Queen of Spades.

A sigh came from Elizabeta's lips as Roderich merely kept his mouth shut upon such a remark. "We really are close, your majesty," admitted the Elizabeta before softening her gaze at Kiku and continuing, "He is a childhood friend of mine and someone _I_ really hold dear."

That was obvious with how much she was willing to take the blame for him and it was likewise that Roderich was doing the same thing earlier as to even interrupt them speak. Kiku clenched his fist under his sleeves, securing that it was well hidden whilst his smile deceived those infront of them. Ludwig seemed to have noticed this well and decided that this conversation isn't something that he or Feliciano should meddle upon…

It was taboo…

Ludwig was being thoughtful actually despite his conflicted little heart… Feliciano set his hand over his shoulder as if it was asking permission for him leave and the Queen of Herzen didn't seem bothered by such a gesture so he merely looked over to him from the corner of his eyes as if saying, 'Go.'

Almost immediately, Ludwig stood up and smiled at the Clava Queen, "I do whole heartedly accept such an apology and I do hope you can forgive mine. I have to excuse myself at the moment …" he said smoothly before bowing gently. Of course, this gesture earned the Clava monarchs to stand from their seats as if to recognize him leaving. "No, please. Take your seats. I'm sure our Queen is very much comfortable with _entertaining_ the guests?"

"Yes, I'm very well alright with the idea. You may go." Kiku said as he playfully waved his hand and leaned his back on his seat. Ludwig left the room swiftly with Feliciano tailing him as if to be his aide in this task he needed to accomplish when infact, all they did was replace the guards who were place on the door as if to secure the secrecy of the matter.

The Queen and Knave of Clubs looked quite relieved at the sudden intimacy the room had with only the Queen of Herzen there to talk to them. "I was right…" Elizabeta trailed off as she gazed at the ever so calm Queen of Herzen who had his eyes closed, "King Ludwig is far too kind. Your cute knave is also the same…you're lucky to have such a lovely monarchy like that, Queen Kiku."

"Your Luck seemed to rub itself upon those close to you so I have no one to thank other than yourself, dear friend of mine." Kiku responded as he looked at them with a soft smile. "He's fairly considerate but he is easily defeated by his nerve." He seemed to know Ludwig was behind the door flinching at such remarks but playfully pretended he knew nothing, "My knave, for that matter, is a small bundle of joy that brightens up this whole ancient palace… I could ask for more but they are more than enough to satiate this little lonely heart of mine."

"Ah, are they now? They must be still quite confused of what I have displayed earlier…"

"Leave it to me to explain it to them. It is the least of your worries right now, Elizabeta. "

"You're quite protective of them, aren't you?"

"They are part of my monarchy… and getting them hurt isn't something I tolerate."

There was a moment of silence in the room as if it was the calm before the storm but Kiku remained ever so patient with the matter at hand. If there was indeed a storm brewing close, he would gladly welcome it and easily dispose of it like how he normally would. As he looked at the two of them, he had a hint of what made them silent like this.

First, both of them arriving there almost all too suddenly, it was strange. Kiku had only said that the letter had arrived a week ago to his King when in fact, it had arrived only a day ago. The sense of urgency was given away by how the Queen's seal was showed and how hurried the letter seemed with her handwritten strokes.

Secondly, Elizabeta's rash actions earlier on just to have this privacy of talking to him to the point that she clashed her sword with his King… Goodness, a swordsman—a swordwoman, rather does not just pull out her sword in just any battle. The Elizabeta of Clubs he knew was someone who was calm and collected when holding her sword and in battle she would never drop her sword just like that and dissolve to a mess of lady.

Lastly, the way they protected each other infront of them… In normal circumstances, it obvious for the Knave and Queen of Clubs to protect each other as they are seen as the symbol that the monarchy and nobles are a force to be reckon with but such intensity can only be possible with extreme devotion and loyalty—a trait that he had only seen in the current Queen and Knave of Diamonds who are brother and sister in blood. Knaves do differ from each monarchy but they're tied down by the intensity of their loyalty.

He'd seen how the Knave of Spades, Yao, faltered once in a while; He'd seen how the Knave of Diamonds, Vash, judged those around him once in a while; He'd seen his own knave failed a couple of times; But the Knave of Club, Roderich, doesn't seem to afford failure. Maybe it was just his imagination or his King and Queen… but with how he was going about it was like through those duties done and those words he always said, he was protecting something precious.

Kiku could almost hear what the thoughts from across him! They were utterly readable but he dared to not utter it. He dared not to even think of it and dispose of it like how he had dealt with the insignificant things that he had encountered in his life. He closed his eyes as if to fiend naïve of what was before him, letting his mind seem to rest in such thoughts and prepare his heart to hear those cursed and wonderful words once again.

"I'm inlove with her… I love the Queen of Clubs who is my friend and my Queen. I adore her very existence even if being crazily obsessed with protecting her is the only way to show how I do then so be it. With such a circumstance in my grasp, I am surely unfit to serve the monarchy—I have brought taboo upon Clubs and by Fates, I am sure it will be struck down because of my impudence. "

Kiku opened his chocolate eyes to gaze at them and those words were what he needed to clear his mind and destroy all hope. It was Roderich who spoke these words of taboo right in front of him and how alike he was to Ludwig. He was brave to say such a declaration in front of him, in front of the top suit. "You do realize what this could mean, yes?"

What it could mean was too terrifying for them to even think of! He had to let Ludwig down despite of how he felt for him, of how they felt for each other! It nearly tore him to pieces… And it continues to do so whenever he would want to get his King's attention. An example? The kiss in the palace gateway. Kiku would even go as far as to say that he couldn't even think of a monarchy without his King despite of how absurd and utterly cynical that way of thinking is! That was of course he was free to do as he pleases without being judged by the Fates.

Who even thought being part of the three top monarchical positions were free and considered as a blessing to those who took their role? That was the biggest joke. Kiku could laugh his whole life with how the joke goes… Of how easy being Queen seemed to be for the common people!

His entire being was shouting for him to say, 'Of course they know! Of course they fucking know! It's the very reason that took them so long to come here and say this—it was the very reason that took them everything and ruin what was left of their pride and dignity to say those words!' And every word of this unspoken language was what he heard and felt! He hated to admit…

He hated to confess that he too had fallen into such a taboo!

"Yes, your majesty…" Elizabeta in turn replied as she kept his head low as if ashamed of what her knave had said, " _We_ understand it full well and we understand the capacity of the suffering this may result as but I…"

Ah yes, in love there was always a 'but' that existed if it was between the monarchy. It has never been just "I love you" or will it ever be just that! A love of a monarch… isn't described by just three words which are almost too comforting, too absurd and too _destructive_! As a monarch one cannot just love one… Everyone knew that! His friend, the Queen of Spades who loved his people and those in the monarchy and the—He dared not think about it. The King of Diamonds who had suffered Fates' wrath once for loving only one… And now…

" _My dear son, the people are the ones you should love the most… Loving every creature in Herzen and protecting them: that is the most important role of the Queen of Hearts."_

How foolish they have all become. The Jokers prediction was becoming all too surreal! How can mere words dictate how they live their lives? Can't he be the only to live by those words alone? Can't he pay for it with his whole existence of suffering?

Elizabeta looked at him, her jade eyes full of determination that almost felt a bit relieving and preposterous at the same time, "But I do not want Clubs to suffer my mistakes. I will correct it… I will mend this… and if my affections for one person will change how much I've worked for the country I love and make it fall into an abyss, Roderich and I are willing to change!" She looked over to the said knave and was met with an apologetic smile. He adored her…and she adored him.

Kiku almost felt guilty to be the one to represent the fates in this little talk. Do they honestly believe that this can easily mend everything that had been set to motion? Do they honestly think that you can simply un-love someone?

Can a person really just forget of someone they loved so much?

"Very well," he replied and looked over to him with a soft smile that seemed to sympathize with them in every angle. How can Kiku not when he was exactly doing just that!? He, himself, was trying so hard to make amends and hopefully cancel out the wrath that a Kingdom might suffer under the supreme law of the fates. "But why tell me this? You both could have just continued on about and not even pay me any mind…" He continued as he looked at them, them who were so in love with each other.

"Because you're a friend of mine, Kiku" The Queen of Clubs said which clearly made Kiku blink several times. "Back then when I was just a new Queen, weren't you the one who extended your hand for me to take? I didn't want to be just a monarch who supports you… I also wanted to be your friend."

" _It may not be much but Spades truly has a lot to offer but what I can offer is something much more than any Kingdom could!"_

" _And what is that, Lord Kirkland?"_

" _Friendship."_

" _Friendship?"_

" _Friendship that will last an eternity like time itself! You can be a friend of the Kirklands and in turn, we can be friends! Tho we cannot be together most of time, true friends always stays in our hearts—or at least, that's what my mother told me."_

" _How strange this 'friendship' thing you talk about…I honestly quite like it._ "

" _If you want stranger things, there's Yao."_

" _What do you mean by that, Arthur?!"_

" _See? He gets angry for no reason at all. That makes him strange!"_

How strange it is indeed. His approach wasn't that even close to how Arthur had said it but he managed to make friends? This made his smile a little bit warmer as he took her hand gently, "Be happy, Elizabeta."

" _And what does this friendship can do for me, Lord Kirkland?"_

" _It makes you all warm and have someone wish for your happiness because that's what friends are for! Being there when you can't even smile and everything seemed crumbling down—a friend can be your anchor. A friend can be your support through thick and thin."_

Elizabeta gave him one of those closed eyed smiles of hers and from the look of her knave, he seemed very much grateful as well. "I will. I truly will be happy… having Roderich by my side is enough afterall… And I could never ask for anything more."

So that was it…

She wanted to know… She wanted to see if he could help her with words for she knew he could do nothing about the dilemma. She just wished to hear his part and probably encouragement.

Ah… so this was how friendship was…

Arthur was right when he said it makes one feel warm…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There he sat on his throne in the darkness of the night. The throne room was the only place he could calm himself… where the proud image of his mother was burned into his mind. The proud image of her being alone yet capable, being alone yet strong and being alone yet wise. Like any Queen of Herzen, she was an exemption of an example and she was a loving mother. Sitting on her throne seemed to give him encouragement and hoped that he could make the wisest decision he could.

With how everything was unfolding before him, Kiku was sure everything of the Joker's premonition has been set to motion.

 _The appearance of the Ace of spear_ … It wasn't long till Lady Grace had claimed her rightful place in Spades.

 _The hand of time will quiver_ … He didn't know what this meant but he hoped his friends were alright…

 _The winds will grow cold_ … Could it be as literal as the winter months coming or could it be that someone had angered the King of Diamonds?

 _The earth shall rock…_ Could this be how earth shall be rocked? By how the monarchy of Clubs is currently experiencing some problems of the heart? Or is something else?

 _And water will be tainted…_ He didn't like how that sounded. He didn't like it at all. For the pure waters of Herzen to be tainted isn't something to be easily taken for—

Kiku train of thought ended when he felt a hand over his shoulder. Of course, he knew who that hand belonged to so from being tensed, his shoulder gradually relaxed once more. How could he forget that it was the same place where his mark was carved by the late Queen as a ceremony for him to take the throne… That agonizing ceremony that took a month to finish with each day a blade could be felt piercing through your skin.

"You scared me…" Kiku said as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the throne as if it was already part of his body. "Ludwig… what do you think should I do?"

"Do as you please like always… Isn't that what you do?" Ludwig replied amusedly as he merely took his hand back and sat on the steps on the Queen's throne.

Kiku chuckled and set his hand under his chin while his arm rested on the throne's arm. "Ah, if only that was as easy as it sounds…" He muttered softly before opening his eyes, only to see Ludwig's back a few steps away. "I was selfish."

"You always are so it's not exactly to understate it by using past tense."

Ludwig always seemed too far away despite how close he was always to him or was it him who was distancing himself from him? It was supposed to be like this, wasn't it? He extended his hand as if to see if even his fingers could reach him without him moving from is spot, only to find it futile. It was almost too sad…No matter how he reached out for him, his hand could never reach him. "You're always so rude."

"I promised… I swore… Honesty and loyalty is the only thing I could offer to you." Ludwig replied before glancing over to him.

A soft glance that could easily translate to, 'I'm never going to go anywhere,' was what Ludwig was silently saying.

"I know…" Kiku said as he set his hand down to his lap and closed his eyes once more. "I feel so guilty all the same… I couldn't help the person who said I was her friend…. I couldn't help another Queen off of her worries…" He opened his eyes again and smiled gently, "I couldn't… because I, too, am—"

He was cut short when he was pulled down to kneel by the throne, his hand settled upon Ludwig's chest as his lips locked with his.

This…

This was the exact reason why he couldn't help the Queen of Clubs.

A tear dropped from his closed eyelids. Of course, this was beyond help… beyond words and beyond anything else. The only time he opened his eyes again was when he they pulled back on this sinful kiss they shared.

"Don't say it…" Ludwig said softly as he caressed his cheeks, while his blue orbs darkened by the dim lighted candles met his chocolate colored eyes, "You're always someone who can't be honest, remember?"

"How true… "

The knave who was just behind the throne seemed to glance at them wearing an apologetic smile. 'All of us are plain fools in this script we call life.'

Seeing them, his most prized friends, this happy… It was more than enough for any suffering, right?

 _Is your loyalty only to your oath or to the actual thing?_

Watching them now... Just where did their loyalty lie?

* * *

*Herzen – a word for the people living in Hearts.

*Clava – a word for the people living in Clubs.

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13: The Tainted Waters of Hearts

It seems like I could only write one chapter for each in a month or so. I should really focus. Anyways, this story isn't over and I pledge on my love for Cardverse that I will finish this no matter what./ /slapped

* * *

 **CHAPTER XIII**

" **THE TAINTED WATERS OF HEARTS"**

" _ **I love you"**_

* * *

He was hungry for _this_.

He needed _this_ to survive. It has been long gone decided that he needed every bit of _this_ to live the very moment he was pierced by the sacred sword. His physical body required him; his spiritual need urged him; but his heart desired nothing more but to touch him, hear him and love him.

He kissed his lips fervently, not failing on giving the Queen in his arms a hint…A thought of how he adored him and not his body; how he craved him and not his body; and how he wasn't merely driven by the lust he had for him. He couldn't let him slip away this time around—not when he was welcomed to hold him once again.

How long has it been?

Days? Weeks? It had been months. The King within him craved to be satiated by the magic kept by his Queen during rituals like this but Ludwig, the man beneath the titles and prestige given to him in that fateful incident, was utterly enthralled in just one touch from him-without magic or anything else he had to offer.

No matter how people viewed or judged how lucky his situation was by simply saying how fortunate or miserable the situation, there was only one constant in his mind and soul: to make love to _Kiku_. To make him stop thinking; to make him stop caring; and to make him stop seeing to everyone's needs thus only focusing on him and him alone even if it's only for a little while. Only if it's during this _ritual._

Truth be told, he could care less about the ritual and if Kiku wasn't his Queen, he'd think twice on even accepting yet alone doing something like _this_. Who was he to demand something like that yet alone declare such treasonous thoughts? It was against the _fates._ It was against the natural order of things in the monarchy yet all he could think about was claiming Kiku.

Could he blame him? Yes, he could…

He could blame Kiku for being the perfect Queen he is. He could blame Kiku for trusting him too much. He could blame Kiku for making him worry in almost everything he does. He could blame Kiku for making him King. He could blame Kiku in _everything_ for he had become this hopeless— _hopelessly inlove with him._

He could blame him because he is the love of his life and he was too stubborn to admit that he'd fallen too deeply to care about anything or anyone for that matter.

The moment Kiku pulled away to breathe and look into his eyes, he knew he'd found him confused and vulnerable. He knew he'd found him clutching unto his robes and his eyes would be searching his for every unspoken answer to his questions—even if he didn't know half of them. Those wondrous eyes of his would always be so mesmerizing that it'd be so hard to pull away from his gaze alone. Ludwig dared to close his eyes and merely nuzzled his nose unto his soft cheeks only to whisper in such a voice only he was permitted to hear, "I need _you_."

A nuzzle and a peck unto his lips was Kiku's reply—or so he thought. "I need you _more_ …" Kiku whispered against his lips in a voice so hushed that even Ludwig, himself, doubted if he heard him right. He knew that tone was only reserved for him… He knew but he couldn't help but be surprised. His voice was deeply longing and even seemingly so careful of saying each syllable. The Queen of Hearts and King of Hearts were there fixed upon their names to forever remind them that they had, if possible, only limited time to be themselves: A time where they couldn't hear or even remember the tasks and orders of the fates for them to follow and obey. "Ludwig… I _want_ to be yours…"

How could he say 'No' now? How could he ever think about anything else other than making him his? How could he ever be someone else other than the person who possessed that name? How his name even rolled upon his tongue lay foreign to him if he wasn't looking at him. No matter what words he used…No matter what excuse he could come up with, the answer was always the same. The answer was always him. The answer was always Kiku.

The Queen of Clubs, Lady Elizabetha even conferred to them her scandalous relationship with her Knave, Lord Roderich. She trusted just how they would pass and give her enlightenment. Ludwig felt a bit guilty upon the thought. What was he doing? He promised that he would hide these emotions and won't let it control him even in such intimate moments of the ritual to stop himself from expecting, from assuming, from dreaming…. That all of it will be returned by the person he held dearest in his heart. "Y-Your majesty…" Suddenly he found himself muttering such words like it was some sort of salvation.

The Queen of Hearts was always there for his King…

He was always there to teach him and guide him through the ways of the fates and the traditions of the Kingdoms. He was never left astray by the monarch who chose him and he respected him with every fiber of his being. He can never touch him. He can never be of the same level as him despite his stature as King. He was the top monarch. He was the one who was raised to be a monarch and the most beloved by every Herzen. People call him the perfect-

As if sensing his uncertainty and doubt, the bearer of the title he called out merely caressed Ludwig's cheeks thus making him look into his chocolate eyes that seemed to calm him every time he found them so close. His mere touch enough to erase his thoughts in seconds, his soft eyes making his grip on reality go numb and his words…Oh his words were another world itself. "Ludwig… " He said and used his other hand to delicately drew pushed- back hair down unto his face. Everything just seemed to have stopped at that moment. Ludwig's ideals and strength as a King and a General of the Herzen Army vanished. He was nothing but a man.

All of his stations weren't important right now…

All of his work lay insignificant at the moment…

They weren't the King and Queen of Hearts…

They were mere lovers desirous of each other's affection… and touch.

That was the last memory he had of the kiss they shared in the throne room. Everything vanished after the frenzy of passionate kisses they shared on their way to the Queen's chamber. All he remembered was Kiku whispering and kissing every senses he had away somewhere with their clothes. Their desires just clouding every judgment they could ever think of and pleasure seizing every opportunity it could in between their moans and the touch of their skin. It was almost funny how their judgment was considered most 'just' of the four Kingdoms. It was almost dangerous how it was left in their hands and now they were doing nothing but sweet caresses and presses unto every supple of skin they could touch.

He didn't even remember how they managed to arrive in Kiku's room. All he knew was Kiku. He had Kiku laid upon those velvet sheets, all flushed and bare before him as his hands were upon each side of his head much like a small gesture of surrender. His chest heaving as his mouth agape, obviously tired and anticipating more of the pleasure they started earlier. His ebony hair framed his face well. His eyes shrouded by ecstasy he promised through their words. His eyes seemed to entice his thoughts more than how his body beneath him quivered gently in clear want for him. Only him.

The last time they shared pleasure like this, he had to admit, he knew nothing and just went about instincts. It was all too new and just plain horrible for his tastes, if he was to be honest. He barely remembered anything of that night aside from the fact that he confessed and was very much drained of everything, leaving Kiku to do much of the 'work.' Now, however, he wanted to not only return the favour but embrace him properly as a lover. Even if it was forbidden.

He knew Kiku felt the same as he did. They weren't foolish enough to not recognize each other's affections but they also weren't foolish enough to undermine their duties. They both promised to go each of their separate ways but Fates, how can he keep that when he just seem to keep coming back to him, over and over again like a lovesick idiot? He was so sure that he was pestering him already with all the flowers and everything he was doing!

The rose oil from the side was running low…

Kiku reacted strongly to every caress and kiss he would do from his neck to his navel as it pressed against him eager for any contact with his bare body. His fingers laced itself upon his blond locks as he tilted his head back, "N-No… not down… Ghhn…there…h-hah!" His moans were no doubt intoxicating the young general who was trailing kisses from his navel in between his legs. Ludwig had to say that Kiku became a bit louder or was it just his senses focusing on his moans? He didn't know. All he cared about was bring him to euphoria and— "L-Ludwig...H-Hah…ahhh…No..please… N-Not there-!"

He was weak against his pleas. He was too weak against anything he said so instead of going further down, he merely went to shift him to the side and began kissing his side, his shoulder his neck to distract him from the hand massaging his thighs and his hot core rubbing against his bare luscious bum. He held him down with one of his free hand trailing down Kiku's core, earning him gasps and moans from the arching man beside him. Kiku didn't seem aware of how much he was bucking his hips against him seemingly inviting him… seemingly enticing him. How can he deny him? He always struggled on his requests no matter how impossible or simple it was.

All these supposed foreplay ended when Ludwig had the almighty Queen of Hearts standing in the bed using his knees, one hand on his dripping core as the other upon his chest, ceaselessly moaning loudly and uncaringly at each thrust his partner gave him. "O-Oh Fates! Y-Yes! Ahh!" No could have ever thought the Queen of Hearts could ever say such words in such a lewd tone yet alone with such a hoarse voice. He was overwhelmed with pleasure and dare he hoped his partner was the same as he could hear his loud groans. He bowed his head and was left to use his hand to lever himself against the wall, blushing heavily when he'd caught such an erotic sight of his body being handled and pleasured so well by his King. No, by Ludwig…

The mark on the Queen's shoulder and the King's chest burned as the 'ritual' continued on between the two monarchs and when everything drew into a close, only the panting and soft groans of the two could be heard. Their bodies entangled upon one another under those sheets as the need just seem to vanish, leaving nothing but their desire to hold one another, whispering soft words into one another's soul and encasing each other in the warmth only found in each other's company.

"Listen…" Kiku muttered softly to his King who had his body over to his stomach, both uncaring of how stained and how lewd their position may be if seem. 'No one would dare enter the Queen's chamber after all this…Not even Feliciano' Ludwig thought as he merely let out a soft sigh unto his skin, successfully making Kiku chuckle. "That tickles."

If only he knew that smile was his everything, maybe Kiku would be careful of when he would let it out. No matter how he adored his body, it was always his smile that swooned him if not for his beautiful eyes. Ludwig shifted a bit to lie on his side, only to be held close by Kiku who had set his head unto his shoulder. "Say something…"

"What do you want me to say?" Ludwig replied as he looked at him, their faces only a few inches apart, "You always manage to draw me speechless every time…"

Kiku only smacked his chest playfully as if to gain his composure back—because no matter how close they were earlier or how they were moaning each other's names in ecstasy, he seemed to still get embarrassed with how close they were. "It's not even funny…"

"It wasn't supposed to be," Ludwig said before kissing the top of his head and closed his eyes.

Kiku took this time to prop up using his elbows and observe his King's resting and calm face. He brushed his hair gently from his face and smiled softly as if it was a discovery. He'd seen this before but not this close. Ludwig looked younger when his hair was down. It was a bit messy but he didn't look all that bad—still he prefers the pushed back version of it because he could clearly see his blue and wondrous eyes. "Can you sing for me?"

"Why?" Ludwig was always a man of few words and it was one of the things that contribute to the silence both of them learnt to enjoy in each other's company.

"Because I want to hear you sing… "

"I fight and not sing," Ludwig answered before nuzzling his hair gently and planting another kiss there. "I don't have talent to spare when it comes to singing…"

"Awww… " Kiku let out but accepted his words nonetheless. He knew he was truthful and he respected was when he saw the King's mark… as if it was there upon his gaze to remind him that he wasn't just his taboo lover, he was also his King. Trailing his nimble fingers across the mark he had embedded upon his King's chest in that ceremony. "This mark… I've only seen it only now…" He said as he delicate traced its intricate design that ran from shoulder to shoulder.

"Says someone who was pounding and nibbling at it earlier…" Ludwig teased and that made the Queen in his arms rival the roses in his gardens with how embarrassed he became in a number of seconds.

"Must you say that, Ludwig!" The Queen scolded but was quick to see the marks he had clearly left near the said emblem on the King's chest. But really, what made his heart swell was the fact that Ludwig looked very much contented and satisfied—most important of all, comfortable with his company as to even tease him. He knew Ludwig would only be like this when he's at ease or just with him… or at least, he hopes so.

Kiku was cut short from his thoughts when he felt Ludwig's fingers caressed his shoulder blades and alas, he knew why. It was where his mark was. "These felt more like scars than a mark…" He whispered and Kiku guiltily shivered under his touch, leaving him to hide his blushing cheeks unto his chest. That didn't stop him from remembering how it was obtained tho…

/"There are thirty strokes to complete the Anointing Ceremony of Heirs, Young Prince. The current Queen will have to etch the symbol of the Queens upon the spot they find suitable for them. Only the Queen of Hearts and the monarchy will be the one permitted to draw close to the said candidate. In each day of their birth month, the Queen of Hearts will use the sacred knife to carve one symbol... " /

/"Why does it take so long?"/

/"Because it is to remind the Heir that he or she is born to serve Hearts…Every day of their birth month, they are to be cleansed by the sacred waters and carved by the sacred knife. Don't worry, it's your mother who will do it so it won't hurt as much, I guarantee it."/

/"But my birth month has only 29 days… How about that, Lady Knave?"/

/"Then, two shall we done at the last day—Oh, I almost forgot. You must remember that on the last day, the last symbol will be carved infront of all the monarchs of the Four Kingdoms so they can pay respect and bless you."/

/"You think I can do it? That sounds scary."/

/"You can do it for sure, Young Prince. You're brave and strong afterall"/

"It was etched using the sacred knife by my mother, the former Queen during the Anointing Ceremony." Kiku explained as he hid his eyes so his expression would at least be unreadable. He obviously didn't want to talk about it because of all the traumatizing memories for how his mother would cough out blood during the said ceremony. He was left but to endure the painful stab of the blade and the cold gash of the sacred water over and over again for twenty eight days. He couldn't eat properly and he couldn't exactly complain either. His mother isn't allowed to come close aside from when she would be carving the symbols… He could only sob because of the pain… but that too was denied of him in the end because he wasn't allowed to show weakness before the monarchs of other Kingdoms…

Ludwig didn't need words to understand how painful the ceremony was for the young prince and now Queen in his arms as he bathed him with this comforting silence they both adored so much.

"Kiku…" He heard him say before his eyes just sought his once more and his lips kissed the back of his hand. After that he intertwined their fingers. He remembered this gesture. He remembered it well… It was the same gesture that had encouraged Ludwig to steal a kiss from him for the first time. He won't ever forget it.

"Don't say it." Kiku said as he closed his eyes as if to contain his emotions from overcoming him, only to feel a tender squeeze from Ludwig's hand. "Please, don't…"

"I love you…" It sounded all so true and sincere. It didn't sound like how those books described it. He didn't hear any trumpets or fairies rejoicing… but he did hear something and was enough to make him falter.

It took a while before Kiku had mustered the courage to open his eyes once more, only for tears to fall.

Ludwig just knew what the words to say to make him live and die at the same time.

"I love you too."

"It just took four words to have the pure waters of the Hearts to be tainted…." The red joker said boredly as the black joker frowned and set his chin unto his hand.

"Scheiße…. That's three out of four…" The black joker finally said as he closed his eyes in sheer frustration.

* * *

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14: The Queen of Hearts and Kiku

**The last chapter was an incredibly short one. ^^ I'll be compensating for it in the later chapters, don't worry. I would also want to take this chance to thank everyone who had been following this story! I never imagined to have so much feedback!**

 **CHAPTER XIV**

" **THE QUEEN OF HEARTS AND KIKU"**

" _You deserve far more than to be treated as your title dictates of you... You're worth more than that._ _ **"**_

 _My Lord:_

 _As the Knave of Hearts, I, Feliciano Vargas, command you with the power and status given to me by the Queen of Hearts, Queen Kiku, and supported by the King of Hearts, King Ludwig, that you heed this summons at once._

 _Feliciano Vargas_

 _Ambassadors, Knights and Governors:_

 _Good day. Your attendance is a must and is taken into deep consideration. I pray your utmost compliance as your loyalty greatly demands of you._

 _Queen Kiku of Hearts_

 **There were two kinds of letters sent to each of the Elite Ten but it only meant one thing: "You are needed in the Capital."**

The summons of the Queen and Knave had been released after the visit of Lady Elizabeta of Clubs with just a few days to spare for the said meeting. Ludwig was in his office today unlike most days where he would be seen in the outskirts of the training grounds by the request of the Queen regardless of his desire to govern that sort of thing. His Queen's words were the _law_. Of course, he had the power to not abide by 'law' but he had long gone established that he was a King who would serve the Queen as not only just his General and King but also a man, _a man who was completely and utterly taken by the Queen._ In other words, _he was spoiling the one he loved the most._

Still, his mind had gone into curiosity. Isn't it strange to not know the Elite Ten when they were there to serve the monarchy? He had seen most of the other Kingdom's Elite Ten during Court sessions in Hearts be it for Trade or simple visits; either in their respective Queen's company or Knave's at that. Even in his coronation ceremony they weren't there. Or maybe they were and he was just too cooped up in his death that he actually missed them?

Now that was plain disrespectful of him.

He had been ruling as King for who knows how long, since he doesn't really count the weeks and months since that door-opening incident, and he still had not met even a strand of hair belonging to their own ten.

As from what he had read in the books previously lent to him, the Elite Ten for the Kingdom of Hearts were a group of people chosen by the Queen upon his first six months in the throne. They may come from any status and any region of the Kingdom. All that different from the other Kingdoms, since the Elite Ten there would all chosen by fate. They would be the ones to fill in the seats for the monarchy's Privy Council. It just gave the vibe that Hearts a sort of advantage since the Queen possessed all the power when it came to the monarchial positions.

Though it seemed completely reasonable to trust the Queen of Hearts' judgment, Ludwig had to take a _double_ take on that. Those very words that rang upon his mind just don't come in terms of being trustworthy at all. He does trust the Queen of Hearts with all his might and goodness, even his _physical reactions_ at some certain _intimate_ circumstances, but his way of selection is something to really question. He had been a victim of it all. He'd known how he chose him and Feliciano. He'd known his personality!

'Who knows what kind of people he chose this time out of his whim…' He thought as he rubbed his temples, seemingly overwhelmed yet again of his thoughts. The Queen of Hearts just doesn't stop making his head hurt as much as he make his heart swell with affection. Was that even normal?

Apparently the answer to that were both a "Yes" and a "No."

Their Elite Ten would be arriving today so much like every time, he meets others, he had to be attired properly or as Kiku would say, 'fitting of your station.' He didn't like wearing the crown but it did help boost his confidence and maybe the thing could help him earn their trust. He was sure that the Queen of Hearts would be wearing his formal attires at the very least.

How can they even respect someone like himself when they barely met him? It might turn out that he was younger than them! Wait—they might even have a completely different language since Hearts was quite diverse!

Now that was jumping into too much conclusions, he didn't want to even think about!

If they were just the Privy Council, everything would be less troublesome but they were Governors, Ambassadors and Knights as well! Aside from one that is a particular individual he was rather curious about.

That aside, the Queen of Hearts had given them that much power compared to what his predecessors had but still didn't have complaint! Sometimes he wondered how his Queen does that. No, sometimes he worries for the Kingdom of Hearts!

Truth be told, the records he read about Kiku's first year as Queen contained quite disturbing changes with one of them being so controversial it stopped trade for a whole month.

If he wasn't wrong, during those times the ten noble houses of Hearts were having competitions on whose candidate would be King, Knave and of the Elite Ten. They pressured the newly seated Queen to chose and participate in their little _game of politics._ If only they knew that he was quite the politician himself and not just a ceremonial figure for them to manipulate, things would have gone differently. Queen Kiku was obviously displeased by this and Fates, he knew better than anyone else what happens when he is displeased. He once saw him threw his fan at one of the minister's head. There was also another time when he grew silent for a whole week whilst in court sessions.

It was written that Kiku's 'rage' grew so much for the ten noble houses that he gone as far as to strip them off of their governance in each province. They owned the province but the Elite Ten governs them under the Queen of Hearts. This was said to limit the powers of the eight noble houses in Hearts but then again, randomly giving the position of Governor to someone you just met is just… well, plain reckless!

Not to mention that it is ordained for the Queen of Hearts to fill in the seats of the Elite Ten in just a month of his reign.

Apparently, that was how he mended the situation. He chose each member of the Elite Ten from each province; appointed them as Governors and Ambassadors; limit their titles to only the bearers; and everyone was happy. He had to agree at some point that was the best solution since most of the Noble houses governing the provinces were either living too far away, were too busy with their daily power struggle or were just plain corrupt officials!

The drastic change seemed to be what also was needed, anyways.

Along with those dark velvet robes of his, he dragged himself out of his room into the Court room where he could at least make himself comfortable. No matter the occasion, the throne room seemed to scare him a bit inside. Even if he was one to sit on one of the chairs there, talk about really putting his nerve to the test now. He'd sat on that chair every day for court sessions and during official things; he's a cowering idiot if he was left to discuss this to himself. The only difference was that they would be meeting with the Privy Council. No other nobles, no silly men in hats and no one else. This day was completely scheduled for them to talk and probably report things, maybe even introduced to him—if anyone even remembered they haven't met.

There he found the Queen of Hearts, the love of his life and even at times called _his lover_ , all curled up in his throne and hugging his knees. He was wearing his ceremonial robes and he couldn't help but smile a bit—he was victorious yet again in knowing him. That, for him, was a big win.

 _The Queen of Hearts was nervous._

Among the many stories they shared after those intimates nights were about the throne and how important it was to the Queen he serves and will continue to serve for the most of his remaining life. It has become a habit of the Queen to seek refuge and even the mere sight of the throne when it comes to things that requires more than just the patience of a monarch. Sometimes he even envies the said furniture.

"King, so you're finally here…" The Queen muttered softly as he looked over to him with that delicate yet tired gaze of his. "Good morning…"

He looked quite stressed and by the looks of things, he had another all-nighter in his office. The Queen of Hearts even looked away for a moment to cover his mouth as yawn escaped him. At least he had gone comfortable into showing him this childish side of his.

He always had this weird obsession of working harder than anyone else and a habit of making one think that one's work seemed inferior to the level he had been doing—even if you tried your best. Ludwig had already mastered that by now and it was no use explaining or hindering him. That was one of his Queen's bad habits that no one seemed to have realized as they just continue to argue about work to him.

"Spent the night here?" Ludwig replied as he sat over to his own throne and looked at his direction. He had given up on scolding him about those restless nights since he knew he'd either just receive a pout in return or just plain tease him. It was mostly the pout though and he'd be pretty much letting him off the hook next. He couldn't take such an adorable face and not spoil him! It was always like that—he'd even scold himself about him spoiling Kiku but it just always happens! It always does!

His throne was a step lower from the Queen's so it was always the norm for him to set his hand under his chin when talking to his Queen and Knave.

"You know me too well…" The Queen said as he finally set his feet down from the throne in favour of leaning forward and poking the crown upon his head, successfully having it tilt to the side and almost had it fall. "King…" He had an adorable way of teasing him using his title but it was thanks to this title that he was just a step away from him.

Intimate moments included instances like this and it never failed to make Ludwig chuckle even if it was a bit. Ludwig adored these moments as much as Kiku did along with conversing about matters in more than one ways intrigued even their Knave.

He used his ringed hand to shift the crown back into 'stability' before sparing Kiku that small chuckle, he just seemed to adore. He just can't deny him! "I am quite curious if you'd gotten breakfast already, 'Queen'…"

"I already had… though it's not much…" He replied before closing his eyes.

"Nervous?" Ludwig asked as he frowned a bit in concern because if he was nervous then it is clear that he really should be as well! He'd chosen those seats on his own and if he isn't comfortable with them then how the name of Fates, would he be able to cope with them?

"How about you? Are you nervous?" Kiku asked as he opened his eyes to look over to him with a teasing small smile. Oh Fates, he knew that he was nervous! As much as he'd known him, he'd known him just as much!

"I was wondering where Feliciano was…" He had to counter and shift to have himself hidden behind his throne; at least it hides him from the Queen. He changed the subject quite drastically since as much as he couldn't lie… the Queen of Hearts could and easily lie. Kiku was an expert liar and he couldn't really hide the fact that he as King couldn't accomplish that.

Talking about Feliciano was the best way to have any conversation end because of how Kiku was always fond of talking about him.

"You're quite the open book, Ludwig~" Kiku let out playfully before smiling to himself, "Ah, yes… Feliciano is preparing the documents we're going to use as references. He's also doing final checks on the guest rooms and –" The Queen answered as he even used his hand to enumerate what their knave would be doing only to be cut short with Ludwig's wavering hand.

"Your majesty, it's alright… There would be no need for you to itemize it for me," Ludwig cut him off with that and an apologetic gaze, "After all, Feliciano has quite the many jobs he has to accomplish here…" Their knave had proven himself worthy of his task but nonetheless, it was still hard to imagine that he'd actually be serious about it with regards to how his personality goes.

Kiku only chuckled a bit at that and shifted unto his seat to have himself properly seated. "All the same, he's doing his best. Be sure to praise him later… " He said and leaned back unto his seat.

"Of course, he'd been working really hard…" Ludwig replied before closing his eyes. He could feel himself tremble a bit and the words were even getting difficult to form in his mouth. He couldn't allow himself to show this to everyone not now or ever. Not even many people know how nervous he could get or how he'd even stutter at times.

"As you have as well…You don't have to be nervous. I've chosen the Elite Ten carefully, Ludwig."

That was really unfair. One mention of his name with that soft voice of his and he was forced to open his eyes. He didn't look at his Queen tho… He wouldn't dare look up to him but he was sure that he knew what kind of expression he would be wearing in times like this: an expression so soft that he might urge him to kiss him again. He was overwhelmed by just those words.

Ah fates, have mercy on him…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Fates didn't have the least bit of care in the world! CAREFULLY, he said. CAREFULLY. The Queen of Hearts said that with confidence so then why… WHY DID HE CHOOSE A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD SNAKE CHARMER TO BE ONE OF THE LORD GOVERNORS?!

"Snakes are really fascinating. They are majestic and quite the loving creature—it is bountiful in my region and I have to say, I even brought one here for you to see," said the sixth of Hearts, Lord Gupta with a blank expression as he raised the cobra to the King of Heart's face, "It had lovely eyes, right? It's a King Cobra…"

If Ludwig wasn't pale, everyone for sure would notice how pale he'd become with the snake was merely centimeters away from his face. Anyone would have notice how close to fainting he was and how much he froze upon his seat.

King Cobras were one of the most poisonous creatures in Herzen. One bite and you're off to see the fates after just a few moments. He had to get that creature away from the Queen or the snake might— be poked by the Queen's scepter? Since when was the Queen standing beside him?!

"It's a wonderful creature, Lord Gupta. Is it a pet of yours?" Kiku asked fondly as he even allowed the snake to climb up his sleeves to his shoulders. "My, aren't you just the sweetest—"

'Since when were snakes sweet?!' Ludwig asked himself as he stared at the sight before him. What else could he do other than stare?

"Yes, he is a pet of mine but more on a friend of mine," the said Lord replied before looking at Ludwig. He was expecting a reply. He had to say something or else! He looked over to the throne, a step lower from him, which was Feliciano's throne and the said knave was trembling in fear. "Do you like him, your highness?"

How can he like a poisonous snake that can potentially kill everyone in the room?! Kiku liked it tho. The Queen of Hearts was enjoying and clearly without fear of the creature and that put him in a spot, an uncomfortable spot. One wrong move and he'd already ruined his reputation and the hope of having this guy respect him would be down into oblivion! Not only that, he'd be putting Kiku in that same uncomfortable spot! He can't risk that! It would rather be him—

"A bit… but I can't help but be wary of it. I heard this kind of snake can really be quite the lethal creature…" Ludwig replied after he gulped a bit, carefully weaving his words one after the other.

"He is lethal. He almost killed me when we first met but he's quite fond of my music so now we get along…" And he smiled in the sweetest way. It would have been perfect if the snake wasn't on his head and hissing at him. One thing was certain now: the snake didn't like him— and he didn't like the snake either.

"Feliciano, are you alright?" Ludwig asked as the knave merely gave him a tearful nod. He was trying his best as well. He was scared off his wits and sure enough, if another weird creature was to make itself known in this court room, he might as well just screw everything and leave them be.

"Now, now that's enough…" Let out one who had just arrived. His clothes were similar to that of a merchant. He was wearing glasses and the most prominent of his features was probably the attire. His eyes were of amber and that smile of his surely was deceiving. He slightly…reminds him of the Knave of Spades.

Ludwig turned his whole attention to him now as he approached them, bent his right knee and set his right hand's knuckle unto his left palm before bowing his head in respect to them. He spared those around the room a glance only to see that all of them were doing the same.

There was only one person which rank demanded this: The Second of Hearts. The one of the two of the Elite Ten who isn't a governor for he was a minister: Lord Liu of Ministry of Trade and Arts.

"It is my humblest honour to be summoned by Your Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, who I happily oblige and serve with all of that loyalty that he demands of me." Lord Liu muttered that with such sincerity and integrity before lifting his gaze to him with a kind smile, "It is also my pleasure to pledge allegiance and support to the King and Knave of Hearts… It must have been such displeasure for you both to not meet us properly. I hope you both will dare to forgive such impertinent behavior but as you can both see… We are all eager and willing to be in your disposal. Please don't be afraid to ask for our assistance. As the appointed second of Hearts, I speak on behalf of everyone in the Elite Ten."

"Everyone in the Elite Ten is most gracious enough to meet you and our new Knave, Sir…" Said another member of the Elite ten who was kneeling before them with such sincerity that Ludwig couldn't help but be baffled. He had quite the buff physique if he was to describe it and not to mention that his rather dark skin colour depicted that he came from the southern regions of the Kingdom.

How easily can these people trust someone who they had just met a few minutes ago?! Were their loyalties to their queen blinding their logical capacity to doubt? If that was the case, it couldn't be good—Not for this Kingdom! Even if it was slightly to his advantage, this isn't some kind of game. This was a matter of state. As far as he was concerned, their people could care less what they do or know as long as they were doing their designated jobs and fulfilling their duties with utmost sincerity and loyalty to their Queen. It might be good for him but what does the Kingdom get from this?

Ludwig couldn't help but frown and pursed his lips in a thin line. No doubt he was displeased… and like any King with given authority he would—

"It is flattering to both of us, I'm sure but—"

Ludwig's thoughts stopped when he heard that and turned his attention to the speaker only to find their knave with a grave expression. He'd seen Feliciano wearing such serious expressions before but not in circumstances like this.

"Whatever do you ever mean, my dear knave?" The queen asked as he looked over to Feliciano with clear interest and amusement in his eyes. There was that certain flare in his gaze that he wanted him to speak, that he wanted him to point out something very important.

"I know the King has noticed it too…" Feliciano said as the frown gradually softened and his gaze was fixed on him. Now that was unfair, suddenly all attention was on him but this time he didn't mind. He was sure that Feliciano had realized the same thing he did. Not to mention it was a matter of time that they actually begin to understand each other as monarchs.

"I have" He admitted before he stood up from his throne and sigh with profound concern, "and might I add that it had raised both of our concern. We are flattered that we are so warmly welcomed by the Elite ten, even drawn to be pleased by it, but… I worry that such pleasure might turn things sour between us."

The Privy council looked most surprised by this statement as the Queen of Hearts merely covered his mouth with his sleeve, a gesture he does when he is either surprised or amused—for sure, it was both right now with how much he was looking at him. "Do explain, my King… I am most eager to know what concerns you and our Knave."

Ludwig turned to the Queen of Hearts with that evident frown of his, "I was merely curious if such warmth is presented to the people of the Kingdom, your majesty. I am the King of Hearts, as you've given me such honour and title; it is also bounded to loyalty to not only you but also each Herzen of the land we govern. I do not mean to impose but I find it disturbing that they'll readily accept someone who they just met to preside as their King and Knave without a second thought."

The Queen of Hearts closed his eyes before leaning back and sighing. "The King has a valid point… perhaps the Elite ten found a means to say such words that have displeased him and my knave?"

The surprised expression on the Elite Ten's faces were quick to disappear as now they were either chuckling or just plain amused by what they have heard.

"Apologies for such discomfort brought then, your majesties… We cannot help but just wonder. Indeed—I must apologize for such a seemingly bland welcome but I supposed we have been easily found out because of such playful nature…"said someone who had just arrived and was walking from the door. The rest of the Elite Ten who were all by the side looked at him with such familiarity and even the so called Second of Hearts stepped aside as if to let him take floor.

He had a different aura compared to the others. Despite of how a hood had covered his expression, his velvet robes and his physique from his outer appearance spoke of his nature. In his hold was something that resembled a sword or at least that was what Ludwig could make out of it because it was wrapped in a a black cloth and tired with a red string. The Queen of Hearts didn't seem to be troubled by this as he watched him with his chocolate eyes.

"You're horribly late…" The queen of Hearts muttered as he looked at him with a slight chuckle escaping him. "Must you be always late, Fourth…"

He removed his hood only to kneel before them. His rather long but curly brown hair tied and set upon his shoulder. A mole under his left eye and those piercing green eyes of his could only mean that he was the embodiment of the title 'Fourth of Hearts': the one who brings the most misfortune as some had documented in earlier reigns. And one of the two members of the Elite Ten who wasn't a Governor but rather a General of the Queen's personal army. This special army was sent in the name of the Queen to subject authority to the chaotic provinces of the Kingdom to not only ensure the safety of the appointed Governors but also incharge of reporting anything strange happening in the region…

And this man… commanded it all.

"My humblest apologies, your majesties…I ran into some trouble in my previous province" He said as he kept his gaze lowered before looking up to the King and the Knave of Hearts who obviously had their interests perked up of his appearance.

"I pray that it is now well taken cared off…?" The Queen of Hearts answered as he removed his sleeve from hiding his mouth and looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Yes, your majesty. Every bit of _them_. " He stood up once more before approaching Ludwig by the side but stopped with only a few steps away from him, a smirk appearing on his lips. "It seems I have a competition, General Ludwig… I didn't know you would fancy being part of the monarchy."

How could almost forget about him… This guy was a friend of his long lost brother and one of his superiors not too long ago. He always considered him as comrade and someone to look up to when it comes to combat and the arts of the militia.

" _ **You've got the brains and the skills… Make sure to join me in one of the battles, alright? I'm sure your brother would want you to succeed in the path you took…"**_

A small smile was what came from Ludwig's lips before he merely shifted a bit. He didn't know if he should be happy that he was there now and that he was fine or would he feel threatened as a King because of his statement, "I do not wish to be in a competition but only to be of service to the monarchy as I've always been… Working together seems more enjoyable than actually having a competition." He calmly said those words and earned himself a nod from the dark brown general.

"As you've heard and as you've all proven… The newly appointed King and Knave of Hearts can be trusted and regarded as honourable confidants of the Queen," The fourth of hearts began as he looked at his comrades with a smile and looked over that the monarchs before him. He didn't kneel down but merely lowered his gaze to the bow and bowed his head in respect. "That alone was our intentions… I pray for the Queen of Hearts to forgive us in our impertinent attitude."

"Given." Kiku said as he softened and merely gestured Ludwig to sit return to his throne before he turned his gaze to a relieved Feliciano, "My dearest knave, you seemed pleased…."

"Ve~ I'm glad that was all just a test~" Feliciano replied before looking over to Ludwig, who was sitting on his throne just like the Queen of Hearts had gestured earlier, "I didn't want to think the people who you treat as friends would turn out to be the kind that would just use you, Kiku," He gave him a sweet and tender smile, "You deserve far more than to be treated as your title dictates of you... You're worth more than that."

'To be treated so much more than a title was something really rare especially if it's the Queen of Hearts' Ludwig thought as he looked at the surprised Herzen monarch. He had been caught off guard by Feliciano's words, no doubt and Ludwig couldn't help but smile a bit. Their knave always had his way with words and knew what to say at the right moment…

The Queen of Hearts was no doubt well beloved and accepted by everyone around the Kingdom. The monarch was very much recognized and respected in every aspect but keeping in mind that it was just a title, it was expected that Kiku, the person behind the crown, was someone who had never ones been told of being thought of as an individual. This was new to him…. By how his eyes slightly showed all surprise and vulnerability, he was completely taken even for just a short moment.

That short moment… was enough for anyone to see that he was very much human. A person and he hate to admit it but he was slightly worried. Maybe, it was because Kiku only seem to display this "humanly emotions" infront of him or maybe it was the fact that he didn't like the idea of having others see this? Fates. Why was it so hard to always figure himself out when it involves thoughts about Kiku?!

When Kiku looked at his way, he could only spare him a small nod of approval to what their knave had spoken of. He was never good with words or was he ever the kind of lover to say his thoughts specially when it comes to desires—so he was more overwhelmed with appreciation for Feliciano's words to Kiku. He needed to hear those words. He needed to understand those words. He needed to know that Feliciano and the rest of the Elite Ten aren't just there because they were duty bound or chosen because of whim, they stayed there because they chose to remain and serve him. They stayed there because they wanted to know and help him. They stayed there because above anything else, Kiku managed to entice their judgement…

He too felt that. The moment he extended his hand to him, he felt hope—Hope for something so much more than he could ever achieve. Matters of the heart aside, Kiku helped him understand himself better as a monarch and that some things aren't enough as they are.

There were many possibilities in life and not many people had the chance to change and had the ability to change others. Sometimes you just have to make up your mind and pick one of them. Simply being at the right time with the right people in the right place makes it all worthwhile and the moment he entered the accursed Crane Door, he was given that same chance and he gladly took it despite the hardships. He made those hardships work to his advantage. He couldn't say that sitting on a throne was his prize but more of it as a consolation. The greatest prize he had right now was Kiku being by his side and the relationships he managed to build with the people around him.

" _ **Being part of this little 'group', you must understand that your life isn't yours anymore. You have all the power, all the luck and all the wealth but never all the hearts. "**_

Queen Lilian was right. At one point he thought that those words meant that he had to live for his people and be the worthy King he had to be but that wasn't the case. It was theory to begin with. He cannot please everyone or make them understand everything. What the _Diamant_ Queen meant was people wouldn't just be _people_. They would eventually become a supporting friend or a hated foe, an all knowing companion or an uninterested associate. They wouldn't remain as just a bystander. They always become somebody to you and vise versa.

It was almost unbelievable how everything led up to this moment most especially the love they bore of each other. Of course, it was hard to understand and at some point even they, themselves, found it almost impossible and difficult. He wouldn't say that love brought him here or his mere perseverance but it was more on… His heart. The complexity of how such a small yet powerful organ in his chest, responsible for life itself, had played such an important role in this little 'bet'.

"How strange…." Kiku let out as he leaned back and closed his eyes for a brief time before he opened them once more to gaze at his Elite Ten. "I never heard of such words before but those words are pleasant to hear… Thank you, Feliciano."

He loved him enough for him to dare to wish that Kiku could understand… regardless of how difficult it proved to be… regardless of everything in the way… that he is just as important if not more if compared to the stature he held. That Kiku was someone who was welcomed anywhere and respected just as any person was. That some people like him, Feliciano and the Elite Ten would learn to eventually be drawn to him not because of his title but because of his kindness…

"No, we are the ones who are thankful," Ludwig began before glancing over to the Queen of Hearts with a small smile, "So from us to you: Thank you very much."


End file.
